Gray Shadows of the Past
by Lady Bern
Summary: Sadly this is the end! She's baaaaack!
1. Missing Laughter

Gray Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1: Missing Laughter

In the spacious apartment 18J of the Shady Glades of the garden district of Gotham city a CD player loudly played Massive Attacks Inertia Creeps. The furniture of the living room had all been pushed against the wall so that the female inhabitant could perform her short rounds of tumbles. 

The song ended then picked up with the hunting melancholic tunes of Weather Storm. The faded navy and gray sports bra and shorts was drenched with her sweat as she slowly came down from a handstand then sprung into a series of graceful back-flips with wide leg extensions. Her graceful movements in prefect timing with the music.

A young golden tan spotted hyena sat curled safely in the corner watching his mistress ended her daily exercise by executing a backwards handspring and twirling as she landed.

The female sung holding out her hands. How was that baby? She asked removing her red and black hair from it's large rushed box knot atop her head.

Erik, the hyena, wagged his small tail as he licked his dark lips. Harley scratched the animal just above his left shoulder. Good boy, you were so patient while I train. She cooed. You know what that means? You get to maul someone annoying tonight. 

Harley stood up straight, she effortlessly moved the couch and coffee table back to their places a few feet away from the television, then headed into the bathroom to shower.

It was by pure luck that Chris and Harley found the apartment. Although the majority of the people in the building were far older than them they loved the place. None of the elderly inhabitants recognized the pair to be the villains Nightshade and Harley Jest, all they saw was a young woman with red and black hair and a handsome redhead with a skin problem, but other than that they were a lovely couple.

Harley Jest hummed along with the song playing softly on the CD player as she pulled a faded olive green sweat shirt with the belly cut away over her wet hair. The shirt matched with the tight torn sweat pants she wore on her semi-dry legs. The sweat suit once belonged to Chris but due to a shrinking accident in the dryer she now owned it. And after a bit of exercising and a shower she found it was the most comfortable thing to wear.

For almost a half year Harley and Chris, better know as the deadly criminal Nightshade, had been living together in an modest apartment in the South of Gotham. It wasn't as spacious as her garage home but it sufficed for she was still able to practice her gymnastics. The two both made an almost honest living with Harley periodically working at a motorcycle repair and detail shop. And Chris working at a nursery helping to produce lovely, lush, and colorful plants, much like the vegetation overtaking the apartment. The two only committed crimes when the mood suits them or when they were short on the rent. 

Harley carefully placed a medium-rare t-bone steak onto a plate and sat it down on the floor. Dinner time baby! She said refilling the water dish. A small thud of paws on the carpeted floor could be heard as a young spotted hyena ran from the living room into the kitchen. Eat up Erik. Harley said walking into the living room to wait for the hour to end when her beloved Chris would return home. 

With a small jump she plopped down on the sofa. Laid back with her legs crossed Harley flipped through the television channels until she found an interesting cartoon to watch. She stopped on a opera playing on the Public Broadcasting Station but changed once again when it was interrupted with the usual fund raiser. 

"Six hundred years can pass and they still wouldn't have made their goal." She muttered changing the channels until she found an interesting and violent cartoon to watch. **The New Batman**.Someone had come up with the great idea of animating the new Batman in Gotham. As if the play wasn't hilariously insulting enough. The only thing about the cartoon that upset her was that she and Nightshade wasn't mentioned or featured yet.

Bzzzz Harley looked up curious as to who would be at her door. If it's that super complainin' about me having you here again, I have some laughin' gas for She said to Erik as she looked out the peephole.

Although she couldn't see the face Harley could tell a richly dressed woman stood opposite her door. The woman sent uneasy shivers down Harleys spine. Erik baby hide. Harley said still watching the woman through the hole. Erik picked up the steak in his mouth at his mistress command then went into the bedroom crawling beneath the bed. 

After seeing that her pet was safely hidden did she open the door. When the door was fully open Harley saw the face of her visitor and gasped. Harley stared.

The dark skinned woman smiled sweetly at Harley. Well aren't you going to welcome your mother in? Emily asked.

***

Later that night Chris returned home. Harley I'm home! He joked as he tossed his jacket onto the love seat. Chris rubbed his sweaty red hair. He asked. 

Goosebumps rose on his green skin when he didn't hear a responds, instead he heard a laugh like sound come from the behind the couch. Chris carefully looked over to see Erik shivering his golden brown eyes staring up at him in fright. Erik? Where's Harley? Chris asked almost expecting the small hyena to answer. Franticly Chris began to look about the apartment to find it was completely empty of his beloved girlfriend. Though he tried to convince himself of other possibilities he knew she was gone.

***

Halfway across Gotham a black Jaguar can to a stop before Gotham Juvenile Correctional Center, better known as juvy or to a certain villianess Gotham's Arkham for teens. A man in his early thirties stepped from the car and entered the building. 

Inside at a metal desk a uniformed guard greeted the man. "How may I help you this even?" He asked politely.

"I'm Dr. Vanderburg and I've come to make a drop off." The man said. 

"Oh? We can't just take in-" The guard stopped as he saw the figure being brought in. 

"LET ME GOOOO!" She screamed fighting to break free from two dark dressed men one holding her by the arms the other by the feet.

"Do you think you can handle the infamus Harley Jest?" Dr. Vanderburg asked.

TBC...

I know that was short. You know the drill, the more reviews the quicker I update.


	2. The Adventures of Imprisonment

The Adventures of Imprisonment

Harley's brown eyes fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness. "Okay where's the kangaroo that hit me?" She grumbled sitting up on the white and gray bedding. The last thing she remembered was fighting to break free, something stinging her in the back of the neck, then everything was a blur after.

Her head snapped up when she realized she was in a plain and rather small room. The room itself did not bother her it was the total emptiness and isolation that began to rile her. "Oh greet I've died and gone to hell!" She moaned falling back onto the bed as her head began to throb with a headache.

"Forever the joker eh Harli?" Someone asked.

Harley sat up. "I resent that." She said trying to recall exactly who called her Harli with a 'i'? 

"Oops forgot that you hated them." The voice went on. 

Harley walked towards the door. "I don't hate them; there was a time I wanted to be one of them. But nowadays they're...I don't know, pitiful." Harley said looking out of the window of her locked door. Across the hall from her a young man with something on his head looked at her. 

"Don't remember who I am, do ya Harli?" He asked smiling. 

Harley nodded. "Drawing a big blank buddy. Let me guess you didn't look like this when you first got here?" She asked. 

"Nope. I use to be skinny, scrawny, and wore glasses. But now I've got all the power I could ask for." He growled. Harley could hear the wall thump as he punched the wall.

"What happened?" Harley asked the headache still brothering her. 

He punched the wall again. "Batman. I went back to Hamilton Hill High to get revenge on a few people who tormented me when I was there." 

"Hamilton Hill? Harli? Willie?" Harley asked. She looked at his face a moment more. "Well slap my butt with wet leather it is you." She said.

"That sounds tempting." Willie smirked. 

"But look at ya! You must have hit a second puberty or something." She said. 

"Something like that." Willie said.

"So what's your story?" 

Willie Watt told his tale of exactly how he acquired telekinetic powers from a GOLEM and fought against Batman. "And the next thing I know I wake up back here in juvy's maximum security." 

"I'm in maximum security? I haven't even done anything yet. Man don't they trust me to be good?" Harley asked innocently. 

"What is life without trust?" Willie joked. 

Harley rested her head against the metal door allowing the cool feel to sooth back the pain in her head, "So how many other rejects of HH High is here?" 

"Not many, just a lot of Jokerz and Ts who were too young to be trailed as adults like you and I." He said.

Harley turned around so that she could easily slid down the door to the floor. "Soooo do we get out of these rooms for breaks or anything?" She asked. 

"Yeah simple things, meals in the cafeteria depending on how well you behave physical exercise, recreations, classes, and social interactions." Willie said. 

Harley smiled devilishly. "Gooood." She smiled. "We're going to make this place fun."

****

It had been a little over a week since Harley had been brought to juvy. In that little time she had frequent visits from her mother and Dr. Vanderburg. She hated them both for kidnapping her and having her locked up in hopes that she would reform. Harley sat on her bed thinking of this as she waited patiently to be released for recreations.

"Okay Jest." The guard said unlocking her door. 

Harley stood cracking her back. She watched as the guard checked Willie's headgear then allowed him out of his room.

"You got it?" Willie asked her as they walked side by side down the insipid hall. 

Harley smiled. "Of course, this is going to cost me but it'll be worth it." She laughed. 

"How are the headaches?" Willie asked. 

Harley rubbed her tender temple. "Not as bad as before. The doc says if this keeps up I'm gonna have to take pills." She said darkly. 

Willie draped one arm over his blockmate. "They won't dose you up like the hospitals. Everyone's paranoid about the chances of another Ranch."

"Yeah remove our wills; make us zombies, just as long as we are under control! What trivial things please the parentals." Harley said as they walked into the TV room.

As soon as everyone has settled down and the guards were outside the door Harley stood before the television with a small diskette in her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, and I use those words loosely, I have today for your viewing pleasure a little something I call _Working _Overtime." She slipped the disk into the DVD player. 

"Whoa!" Many of the teenagers said while others whistled and the rest sat agape. 

"Oh! That's just nasty!" Someone cried out. 

"I didn't know a woman could bend like that. Wait...that's the guy." 

"Look at his face he looks like he's in pain." Someone laughed. 

"No honey, that's the face all guys make, believe me I've seen it before."

"Is that Ms. Donavan?"

"Tweaked it is! And that's Dr. McCoy's son!" 

"Eck! They look like animals!" 

"Harley give us some sound!" Someone shouted.

"Sorry but I've heard the noises they make, believe me it will keep you awake for days." Harley said. She visibly shuddered. "Ew!" 

Ms. Donavan suddenly ran into the room. Her grand entrance was met with laughter, whistles and applause. She grabbed the DVD player and ripped it out of the wall the best she could.

"Aw boo!" Everyone jeered at her. 

"All of you go to the recreation room now! And you!" She pointed her narrow finger at Harley.

"What?" Harley asked titling her head to the side. "Sleeping your way to the top just went down the hole?" She asked. With a laugh she passed by the woman and headed to her room. 

****

Dr. Jonas Vanderburg made his way towards his patient's room with the enraged Dr. McCoy at his heels.

"Dr. Vanderburg I hope you know that your patient, Miss Jest, is becoming a bit of a hassle. I had to dismiss by best secretary due to her actions."

"Really?" Vanderburg asked. "Usually Harley's antics aren't so troublesome. Your secretary must have done something to upset her. I'll deal with Harley myself this time." He said walking into Harley's cell closing the door behind him.

Harley laid on her bed with her legs parallel to the wall as she read Alice Through the Looking Glass. "What's up doc?" She asked turning her attention towards the man.

"You know why I'm here. What did you do Harley?" He asked taking a seat at the small desk.

Harley smiled edger to share her small story with someone. Harley repositioned herself so that she sat on her knees facing the doctor. "A few days ago I'm relaxing on the couch playing Blackjack with some of the others when Ms. Donovan walks by with some other chick and she makes the rudest remark about my actions as a criminal. Okay that I let slide but then she said how tacky my hair looked! MY hair, she was talking about **my hair**! Now that I couldn't just ignore. So knowin' lil' ole me I had to pay her back for that. I know little dark secrets everyone has here and it just so happened that I knew a dozy on her. So I left one of the computers on with it's digital video cameras running the whole night. It recorded the dear director's son playing doctor with his daddy's secretary." She laughed. "Then I played back the disk for the others; they needed some indecent entertainment. So I did a bit of good twice today, only at the cost of two weeks of lock down in my room." She laughed.

"You don't mind being left alone?" Vanderburg asked. 

"Miss Q told me once that isolation could either break you, or drive you insane. I'm already at the insane part so it's only feeding it." Harley said.

Vanderburg hid his amusement. "Harley your mother and I care for you a lot and we only want what's best for you, if you keep this behavior up then you might never be rehabilitated, or worse you might have your sentence extended." 

Harley scoffed. "If you cared so much about me then you two wouldn't have snatched me and threw me in this hole! Funny way for mother dear to show she cared, especially since I had to be bounced from home to home until I ran off and ssss." Harley hissed the end as her head began to pain her again. 

Vanderburg removed a bottle from his pocket and removed two blue pills. "Harley you can't stress yourself out like that, it makes the headaches worse." He chided softly as he gave her the pills. 

Harley quickly swallowed the bitter pills without the help of water (a talent she developed while at the hospital). "Have you figured out why this is happening to me?" Harley asked getting up to get herself a drink.

"We're not sure, perhaps exposure to a pathogen from one of your...um...partner's plants." He said. 

Harley smiled as she downed a cup of water. "You mean my boyfriend? Or would you prefer the more definite term lover?" Harley asked sitting down on her bed again. "I'm shocked that these actually work on me, I have an immunity to most drugs and toxins, while except for the food here."

"Maybe you're changing Harley." He smiled.

She stared at her 'doctor' with a firm loathing gaze. "You can try all you like but you can't change me." Harley said slowly laying down as the drowsy side effects of the pills began to kick in.

Dr. Vanderburg stood and left the room, but not before he said something to Harley who could not understand him thanks to pills.

****

Time went on without any farther schemes or antics from juvy's now most popular inmate. It was now April and Harley had been released of her solitary confinement in her room. But being on good behavior just wasn't her way. 

"Raah!" Harley shouted throwing a book across the small room. "I can't take this anymore!" 

On hearing her kick her foot to the wall Willie slid open his door window. "What is it Harli?" He asked. 

Harley peeked out of her window the best she could. "See anyone?" She asked. 

"No, they're at the door." Willie said. 

Harley reached into her shoe and removed two small metal pins within a second her door was open. "As I was saying I can't stand being in this place anymore! I'm actually going nutz!" She said as she walked towards Willie's door.

"Is that possible?" He teased. 

"Yes it is! Just look at this place." She said waving her arm at the gray painted walls. "It's so...plain and dull. And these clothes!" She said pulling on her baby blue top. "What drab clothes! I don't have anything black or red in this flagging place." Harley hissed leaning on Willi's door. 

"They don't want you even looking like your old self Harli." He said.

Harley looked in on Willie. "Gimme your shirt." She said. 

Willie looked down on his black t-shirt. "What do I get in return?" He asked. 

"You give me the shirt off your back and I'll give you the bra off my chest." Harley said. Willie quickly removed his shirt and forced it through the small window. Harley smiled as she pulled the black shirt two times two big for her over her body. "On second thought, I think I'll keep my bra."

"So what are you going to do about this place?" Willie asked. 

Harley smiled at him as she headed back into her room. "What else? Leave." She said.

****

In the cafeteria the air was thick with anticipation among the teenagers. Today was the today, they had all agreed to that. But when was it going to happen? When was she going to make her move? That was the question flowing back and forth.

Everyone watched as Harley casually ate her food making the same comments at how she's eaten better from garbage bins. "Harley what are you waiting for?" A former Joker asked her. 

Harley looked up at the purple haired girl sat across from her. "Watch what you say and how you say it. Did you know that Willie's in lockdown?" She asked. 

"Oh? What for?" Asked the Joker.

"Fight over the dumbbells." Harley said. 

"Over weights!" Said the Joker.

Harley shook her head from side to side. "Over to Bixby girls." Harley said taking another bit of her food. 

"Thals." She groaned into her plate. (Thal=Neanderthal new slang for when guys act the fool.) 

"Ppaack!" Harley cried dropping her fork into her plate. "I can't stand it anymore this food is terrible! I need a heavy-cheesed pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms! I've got to get out of here!" She said. 

Harley jumped onto her chair then jumped down on the back of the security. "Heehaw!" She cried as they both fell downwards to the floor. At Harley's motions the entire cafeteria when into total pandemonium. The few guards that were in the room were attacked. 

The rebelling teenagers quickly took the keycards and began to rush towards the main doors. Harley took one card and began running towards maximum security. "Harley where are you going?" Asked one of the fleeing Jokerz.

"I'm going back for Watt!" She shouted running on. 

It was easy for Harley to knockout the remaining guards as she made her way back towards her cell. "Willie?" She called. 

"Harli, I thought for a moment you were gonna bust without me." Willie said. 

"Ha! You've got mental powers; you're a good ally." Harley said quickly moving to opening his door. Once the door was opened she fought to remove his headgear. 

"Freeze!" Someone shouted backing their words with a gun cock.

Harley and Willie turned to see their entrance blocked by many of the new guards. "Ain't that a bitch?" Harley asked. 

****

Emily and Dr. Vanderburg stood in Harley's cell. "Do you have any idea how many people escaped thanks to you? Lisanette what were you thinking?" Emily asked. 

"Of leaving! And my name isn't Lisanette!" Harley shouted.

Emily was about to argue the matter farther when Harley held up her hand. "Just stop my head hurts and I'm not the best opponent to argue with when in metal pain." Harley said.

Emily looked to the doctor and nodded. Vanderburg removed the bottle from his pocket and gave Harley the blue pills once again. "Mrs. Carolyn I think we should come back later, Harley has not yet built a tolerance for the side effects."

"I'll be waiting in the car." Emily said. "I'll see you soon Lisanette." She said to Harley as she left.

Once Emily was gone Vanderburg released his anger. "You went too far this time Harl!" He said pointing to Harley as she swallowed her two pills and chased it with a glass of water. 

Harley stood onto her feet. "What do you expect me to do uh? Sit here and be a good girl? You forget who I am, what I am. You forget, dear doctor, that I was brought here against my will! And I know right now that my Red is looking for me. He'll tear this city apart to find and rescue me. And when he finds out what you've done to me he's going to use you as mulch for his Camellias." Harley sneered.

That was all the _good_ doctor could take. His fist swung towards Harley's face. 

Harley blocked out of instincts. She stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't think you can do sh-t like that to me." She said.

"Harley, I'm not leaving here until I've tamed you once and for all." He swung again this time catching her in the jaw. Harley moved to fight back but the drowsy side effects of the pills made her motions sluggish. Vanderburg swung twice, one blow landing on Harley's stomach the other on her cheek. With a grunt she fell onto the floor. 

Vanderburg looked down on Harley as he readjusted his clothes then turned to leave. Harley rolled onto her knees. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked in huffs. "I thought you said you weren't leavin' until you've tamed me." Dr. Vanderburg looked down on her again. Harley's lips stretched into a bloody smile. "Well, you haven't broken me big boy." She said.

Vanderburg gave her one last look. "You're going to, mark my words Harley, I will tame you." He said leaving.

Harley slowly crawled to her now locked door. "Is he gone?" Harley asked. 

"Yeah." Willie said. He waited patiently until he saw her face at the window of her door. "You're bleeding." He reported with worry and shock. 

"I know, it's the only bright colors I get to see nowadays." She breathed a small laugh. "Willie, I've never been afraid of anything or anyone in my whole life, until now. That man, I have to be cautious around him." She said.

____________

End o' chapter 2


	3. Shadow Of A Doubt

Shadow of a Doubt

Batman flew above the building crowns of Gotham City scouring for any sights of crime or wrong doing all the while listening as Max quizzed him on chemistry. Okay which experiment proved that atoms were mostly made up of empty space?

It was by pure luck that Bruce had allowed him to study while he did his job as Gothams protector. Um... I know it had something to do with foil. Batman said in the voice of Terry McGinnis.

He could tell that Max was shaking her pink hair from side to side as she sighed deeply. Rutherford's gold foil experiment. Ter how are you going to explain to Mr. Shannons why you're failing?

I'll just explain I spend my nights keeping the city safe for people like him. Batman said.

So what are you chasing after this time? Max asked. Psycho androids, rabid werewolves, or what about child bodied thirty-year-old with a thirst for world dominance? Max asked. 

Not so easy this time. This time a shadowed cat burglar. Batman said. 

Oh The Shadow, the guy who's been sneaking in and out of places stealing valuable jewelry, art, and so on. They say most of the time no one notices when theyve been robbed. Max said. 

And no one has really seen him. Batman said. 

Maybe it's that blue assassin woman or someone who trained with her.

Curaré, I thought so too at first but Bruce said she's an assassin and always will be. When you think of it moving from feared assassin to burglar it's a move down. Batman said. 

I will never understand the social order of the world of criminals. Max said. 

It's something like high school. Batman said. 

The jet powered Batmobile lurched forward as it was suddenly stopped by some unknown force. Batman looked out of the red tinted window to see that some sort of plant was holding him in place. Gotta go Max, an old acquaintance wants to catch up on old times. He said cutting the line.

Batman slid open the roof and jumped out falling down to the roof top below, where a red haired green skinned young man stood waiting. Mind tellin' me why you almost wrecked my ride? Batman asked prepared for any surprises.

Nightshade held up his hands to show he meant no harm. I needed to get your attention. Nightshade said. 

Well you got it, what do you want with it? He asked. 

Nightshade smiled weakly as he ran his green fingers through his hair. I need your help. He said. 

Batman stood in shock. **You **need my help? With what? He asked. 

Harley's been kidnapped. Nightshade said grimly. I've been looking all over this filthy crime-ridden city and I haven't seen red or black hair of her. 

Batman scoffed as he walked towards the edge of the roof. I don't have time for this. Have you tried looking in juvy? He asked about to take off.

Nightshade growled. Then I'm getting her out. He said.

Batman stood in his path. And get her into even more trouble than what she's in now? Let her serve out her time.

Nightshade looked into Batman's white eyes. And pay her debt to society'? I'm not about to leave her in a place like that we she was put there against her will.

Almost everyone in there is in against their will. Batman said. 

No, someone kidnapped her. Nightshade said. 

Batman asked just as Bruce called him over the communicator.

Terry, an anonymous call to the police reports having seen The Shadow at the museum, The Shadow's going after the Downé sapphire. Bruce said. 

Great, listen I have something to take care of right now. We'll talk about this later. Batman said. 

Nightshade nodded. Okay, I'll met you in Richmore park same time tomorrow. He said just before he disappeared over the side of the building. 

***

The few people that were still within the strong walls of museum laid on the dark carpet floor in a mild state of unconsciousness. The one responsible for this scene stood before the Downé sapphire case staring at the obstacle of the security system from behind the overcastting shadow of the dreary gray hood of her cape shrouding her shoulders, dropping down to a tattered stop just an inch or so above her waist.

Those who had been attacked by the Shadow were unable to see her face if at all anything from her swift movements. All they saw as a gray impassive lips and jaw most likely belonging to a woman. The Shadow reached out her gray arms from the dark recesses of her cape and within a matter of moments held the Downé sapphire in her gloved hands. How she managed to remove the sapphire without so much as disabling the security system only she knew. But from her confident movements and her skilled removal of the sapphire anyone could tell this woman was a professional who took her work seriously. 

Shadow held up the sapphire inspecting it carefully, she didnt want to have wasted her precious time of a crude fake. For a moment she looked onto the deep blue of the jewel with astonishment. This sapphire was the largest she had seen, it was almost the size of her palm, if she didn't know better she could have mistaken the dark blue for an unrelenting pitch black that in it's own way filled her with pleasant fear and the cold touch of isolation. 

In museums you look dont touch. A voice said. Shadow abruptly turned causing her cape to fan out as looked into the darkness. Her covered eyes scouted until it she was looking directly at Batman hidden deep within the dark depths of the dimmed room.

Shadow jerked her arm tossing the cape over her strong shoulders. She was a woman in a head to toe skintight gray bodysuit. Her only accessories were a pitch black snake sword resting limply at her left hip and a thick silver link chain wrapped twice around her curvy waist.

Mind putting that back? Batman asked walking into the dim lights. 

Shadow only looked at Batman from the overcast shadows of her hood, as if she did not understand the English tongue, or any for that matter. Shadow's head gracefully tilted to the side like an animal trying to catch and understand what was just said to it. 

Without prior warning, without so much as a sound, Shadow grabbed a supposed priceless vase then pitched it at Batman.

Having learned that the destruction he and his adversaries caused during their many fights called for repayment through higher taxes Batman caught the vase before it could shatter on the wore carpet of the museum. When Batman looked up Shadow was gone. 

Batman silently cursed himself for allowing such a primitive tactic of distraction to fool him. With the silent way she moved he should have known this woman wasn't going to be easy. Quickly Batman placed the vase back on its stand then flew out the window to the streets below. Except for a young teenage couple and an elderly woman walking her dog the streets were empty. Taking to the sky Batman found Shadow standing atop the adjacent rooftop of the museum amidst the shadows. 

When Batman made his rough landing he looked around to see Shadow had merged into the darkness once again. 

I know you're up here somewhere. He said changing the vision of his mask to heat instead of night.

I thrive in the chaotic silence that drives men mad, Whispered a voice carried by the faint wind. I am the spawn of darkness, most who see me wonder if I be but a dream, a monochrome delirious dream. I prefer the soft embrace of the night than the harsh light of day. It seemed as if she was everywhere at once, but the voice was so soft and low that one would think no one had spoken at all but the words had come from their head.

Shadow stepped out of the overcastting gloom a few feet from behind Batman not making the slightest sound. With arms crossed she shifted her weight purposely making the chains on her slender waist rattle with a dull resonance. 

Batman spun on his heel at the sound behind him. Now I know where you got the name Shadow. He said complimenting the woman in his own way.

She gave one small nod that was almost missed had not Batman been staring at what little of her gray face protruding from beneath her drawn hood.

Are you an android? Batman asked. 

The corners of Shadow's gray lips tugged upwards for a brief second, she then shook her head a fraction of an inch to one side then the other. Her silence and oddly graceful movement would have proven otherwise. 

Can you answer? Batman asked finding the silence unsettling.

Shadow allowed a small smirk to left the right corner of her face. She said in a rich velvety voice that brought to mind thick caramel.

Shadow reached into her cape removing the lustrous jewel. She held it out almost teasingly before her then replaced it into the unknown of her cape. Batman began to understand that silence was golden to this particular villain. But her body language said enough about what she had on her mind, in order for him to get that sapphire he had to fight for it.

Shadow quickly removed her snake sword from its rest on hip, at the time it was in the form of a bladed whip. She swung it around her head as she rushed towards Batman. Batman rolled backwards as Shadow brought down the blade embedding it into the thick surface of the tar roof. Batman stepped down on the blade then kicked out his leg catching Shadow in the jaw. 

Shadow rolled from impact. Jumping onto her feet she rushed back towards Batman kicking him once in the side just below his ribs. She flew into the air delivering a roundhouse kick flipping into the air then as she descended brought both feet to his chest pitching him backwards.

Batman was stunned this woman fought hard, she went for the soft spots most likely over looked. Therefore went unprotected. She swung once again; Batman dodged the punch grabbing hold of her wrist. With a hard tug he twisted her arm behind her back then forced her onto the ground. 

Shadow struggled against Batman's iron grip as she was laid face down onto the tar coated surface of the blacken rooftop. Her struggles were rewarded with a firm knee pressed down in the steel of her back. A sharp pain raced up her spine for her plunder was under the base of her back and the pressure Batman was bestowing on her was forcing the jewel to sink her into deeper discomfort. She would have screamed, but she knew not to make any unnecessary sounds. Noises betrayed her as a shadow. She would take the pain and like it, thrive on it, anything but cry out because of it.

A loud click sounded in Shadow's ears and the cold touch of metal bit through her thin gloves. She then realized that in a way she had been captured. How she longed to laugh at the foolish notion; her The Shadow, captured. She smiled inwardly, she'll let the Bat live a moment longer in a fantasy where he has actually defeated her on their first encounter.

Batman carefully repositioned his leg so that he still had her pinned beneath his knee. He reached into the cape filling around multiple objects until his fingers grazed over the fine smooth surfaces of the Downé sapphire. He removed the cause of his venture to the museum to make sure that nothing had happened to it during their brief fight.

He reached down and pulled away the hood to be greeted with cobweb gray fine threads that most likely was her hair. Shadow turned her head to the side allowing her cheek to rest on the gritty surface of the night-cooled roof. Batman gasped in shock as he saw that she had no eyes! While she did have eyes, he could see their outline pressed sharply against her tight mask. But what were the eyes of her costume was either the same shade of gray as the rest of her body fitting uniform, or they were never there to begin with.

Shadow took the moment of his destruction to end the so-called fantasy'. She up heaved her back causing an almost unbearable pain to rush throughout her body. She quickly placed her knees beneath her and with all the strength of her upper body she flung her head back slamming the back of her hood into Batman's face. 

Batman groaned as he fell backwards losing the sapphire in the process. A wet feeling crept over the side of his face causing the mask to plaster against his pale skin. He was bleeding! This rarely happens that someone not of the mechanical origin was able to penetrate the high pain thresholds of the suit and actually cause him to bleed.

While Batman was momentarily incapacitated Shadow rolled back until she balanced on the flats of her shoulders then brought her bounded arm beneath her and over her legs until they were once again before her. Back on her strong legs she ran towards her fallen snake sword and with a mighty flick cut away her metallic bonds. Shadow replaced her hood as she regained her graceful and silent attributes. She picked up the dropped sapphire and hid it once again into the unknowns of her cape. 

Batman got back onto his feet looking at the woman as the gentle breeze carried her fine hair and tattered cape. Had they not been fighting at the time he would have found the moment somewhat mystical. 

Shadow held up the hilt of her snake sword horizontally before her, using her other hand she ran her fingers tightly over the blade straightening the whip form into that of a blade. Souls have colors. They can be white as snow, black as night, and there are those who live with souls that are one of many shades of gray. What color is your soul, Batman? Shadow asked. Shall we find out? She pointed her sword in his direction.

Batman frowned, there were times he regretted the fact he had no serious weapons of his own. He only prepared for whatever moves Shadow had waiting him. 

Without any known reason to Batman Shadow lowered her sword and stared before her as if looking at something in the distance. She replaced her sword to her waist and removed a small glass orb the size of a tennis ball. With a piercing look that stated they would finish this later she dropped the orb.

A deep mist of black smoke arose from her feet swiftly enveloping Shadow. 

Oh no you don't. Batman said running towards Shadow in hopes of stopping her, but when he reached the smoke his body passed straight through. Batman mentally cursed himself. Damn she's good. He said. 

Not far hidden in the deep shadows of the rooftop she smiled at the compliment seconds before she stepped back disappearing into the void of night.

***

In darkened room a half-shadowed man sat before a table metal table. What little could be seen of this strange was his slouched lower abdomen with crossed legs dressed in chocolate brown slacks. An ember glow floated in the darkness, the glow became brighter as the mysterious stranger took a long drag of his cigarette. 

Shadow walked into the room in her trademark silent matter until she stood fully illuminated beneath the single hanging light of the room. Shadow said bending down on one knee in a respectful bow. She removed the gem from her hidden pocket of her cape and sat it down on the table.

The sound of a thud rang out dully as the man stood. He grounded his half depleted cigarette into the table then began to walk in slow intimidating circles around Shadow allowing very little of his body to touch the light. You've done very well my dear. You took my orders well, even obeyed direct commands. He said slowly trailing his fingers over the ridges of her collar. 

I hope Batman wasn't too much or a task for you. But I had to make that call and see what you could do. He said stroking her cheek. Shadow slowly shook her head from side to side. Good. Go on to bed, I'll call you when I need you again.

Shadow stood obediently as she nodded then vanished into the silence and darkness.

***

The next night Batman jumped out of the Batmobile landing roughly in the park. He wasn't sure where exactly he was supposed to meet Nightshade, he wasnt very specific. Batman's musing was interrupted as a blur of golden tan jumped towards him. Batman held up his arm into to protect his face as the hyena clamped down and began to gnaw at his arm.

Erik heel! Nightshade shouted. 

The hyena released Batman's arm then trotted back towards Nightshade. Sorry about that, Nightshade said hooking the leash to the leather studded collar. He usually behaves himself but with Harley gone he's been a bit unruly lately.

Batman stood ready to argue that he had an illegal animal loose in a public park but knowing he had better things to do let it slide. Okay what is it you were saying about Harley's disappearance?

She was kidnapped. Nightshade said shifting a black and red backpack from one shoulder to the next.

How can you be sure of that? Batman asked.

I saw it. Nightshade said.

How did you see it? Batman asked his white eyes looking at the green man in cynicism.

We lived in an apartment and Harley had this suspicion that the buildings maintenance man was sneaking in stealing her underwear. So she installed a mini digital camera in all the rooms. Nightshade said pulling a large doggy bone from the backpack on his back and gave it to Erik. 

Wait, how were you two living in an apartment? 

Like any normal human beings with jobs and so on. Nightshade smiled.

You two had jobs! How did you manage that with green skin? Batman asked Nightshade skepticism rich in his voice. 

Nightshade laughed as he combed his red hair back with his fingers. Harley came up with the story. He said fondly. I was one of those crazy teens who were into splicing before it was band. Something happened and I came out with green skin.

Do you have the recording here? Batman asked. 

Nightshade removed a small diskette from the bag. This is the original. He warned.

Batman walked back to the Batmobile and placed the disk into the player. 

The scene showed Harley performing a few flips then she disappeared into a room. Fast-forward some. Nightshade said looking over his shoulder. Batman quickened the video until he came onto a scene where Harley was opening the door. Stop here! Nightshade shouted. 

Emily.' Harley said with surprise in her voice.

The dark skinned woman smiled sweetly at Harley. Well aren't you going to welcome your mother in?' Emily asked.

Harley stepped to the side allowing her mother in. How did you find me?' Harley asked closing the doors. 

How else? I hired some of the best detectives in the city. I had to see my little girl again.' Emily said taking a seat on the couch. 

Um... do you want anything to drink or eat?' Harley asked her reluctance of entertaining her mother apparent in the tone of voice.

Do you have any ice tea?' Emily asked. 

Harley walked off into the kitchen then returned moments later with two glasses of ice tea. So why did you waste your precious money to find your disgraceful daughter'? I can't say that I am your child you were only there a few months of my life. And I know you denied the fact that I was your daughter when I was on the rampage some time ago.' Harley said. 

Emily looked hurt for a moment but quickly hide it. I wish to make amends. I want to clean the slate for the both of us, Lisanette.' 

Harley growled. That's my middle name.'

Emily smiled. It's the name I called you when you were little, you probably don't remember.' She said sipping her tea. Oh by any chance do you have any sugar?' Harley walked off into the kitchen again. With Harley gone Emily quickly remove a veil from her jacket and poured its contents into Harley's ice tea. 

Harley returned soon after with a small sugar bowl. She sat it down on the coffee table then picked up her glass taking a huge gulp. Emily, whatever it was that you added to my tea is tasty.' Harley said looking down at her cup. She looked up at her mother and smiled. Drugs don't work on me like they use to.' She reached between the couch cushions and removed one of her favorite popguns. 

Emily stared wide-eyed at her offspring wondering if she was really going to shot her. Harley narrowed her eyes down on Emily. I really hate it when people try to drug me.' Harley said noticing the resemblances for herself in Emily's frightened face; the fact that she looked remotely like the woman before her made her want to pull the trigger even more. Get out of my home.' Harley said jerking the gun towards the door. 

Emily stood and quickly ran towards the door when she opened it three darkly dressed men ran through. Harley barely had time to react when one took her gun and the others grabbed her up. 

Lisanette, I'm only trying to help you.' Emily said, as the men knocked out the enraged woman then left without the slightest care.

Batman looked up at Nightshade. You see, she was kidnapped, and by her own mother. 

While at least you know where she is, it's best if you let her serve out her time then go to her afterwards. I can't help you right now; I have to deal with this Shadow woman. But once I'm done with her I'll help you find out what's happened to Harley. Batman said. 

Nightshade frowned but nodded with agreement. I'll be watching out for you. He said as he and Erik began to walk off in the opposite direction.

***

A week later in the morning students of Hamilton Hill High School sat down at their desk awaiting the lesson of the hour. Class we have a new student joining us for the rest of the semester. Um...Miss Lisanette Carolyn. Mr. Hount said looking down at the schedule.

Terry huffed, probably some girl most likely from the south with auburn hair falling to her shoulders in curly locks. Possibly the meek voiced type that automatically fell into the popular group of Hamilton Hill.

Please, Lisanette is the name my mother calls me. A familiar voice full of confidence and the permanent linger of joy. Terry looked up almost wishing it wasn't true, why would fate do this to him? He looked up to see a chocolate skinned girl with dark brown hair tied back in a fancy ponytail standing before the class. 

Call me Harley, or if you want to be an old fashion jerk and get on my nerves then you shall referred to me as Miss Jest. Harley said.

End chapter 3


	4. Be Cruel to Your Fellow Schoolmates

Legal stuff (forgot to do this earlier): I DO NOT OWN Batman Beyond. That's right it ain't mine. I'm using them without permission. But Harley Jest and Nightshade are mine, mine, MINE!!! Soooooo DC Comics (division of Time-Warner Communications) I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me. Kay?

Be cruel to your fellow schoolmates

Harley sat at her seat with her legs lazily crossed before her as she entertained herself by reading the graffiti on the desk. It was easily to say that she wasnt listening to the lecturer; she found no reason to. What good was knowing outdated theories of government going to do her in the future? 

She could feel the stares on her back; they were all probably wondering what she, an iniquitous villainess of Gotham City. If she were to turn her head ever so slightly to the side they would all look away from her as quickly as they could.

She hated school; she hated the social status held strongly by her many peers, very few of which were her friends. She hated the way some of the teachers thought of her as a stupid student who if unable to get the answer right on the first try was a hopeless case or just mentally slower than the rest. She just hated everything about school.

She looked at her watch Emily had given her to wear along with the confining black pants and blue shirt that kept her adored tattoos hidden beneath the fabric, all of which suffocated her body. She had two more classes before lunch and fifteen minutes until she was free of the dull drone of Mrs. Feeling's voice. She watched her watch slowly changed by one minute. Welcome to one of your many personal hells, enjoy your stay cuz you ain't going nowhere for a loooooooong time.' She mentally told herself almost ready to laugh if her head was tingling with signs of a headache. 

Buzz! Everyone closed their electronic notebook and began to head out the door. Harley's first instinct was to slip her earphones into her ears and runaway, her second instinct was to look around for at least one familiar face. The feeling of loneliness crept into her making her yearn for someone's company. Harley mentally slapped herself. She thought she was over that little schoolgirl in need of company bit. 

Old habits die hard, Harl. She said to herself. She was always the underdog or outcast of school, not quite fitting in with any particular group, the person no one noticed. The one who was marked as the stone cold biker who would easily ram her fist down your throat if you looked at her the wrong way. Well she didn't do that very often only on days of extreme PMS.

Harley walked through the oddly bright halls looking from one person to another making a startling discovery. She quickly retreated to her locker, placing in the keycard she opened the metallic door and began looking for her French book and replacing the History book. Yep, definitely one of her many personal hells, thankfully not the worst of them. 

Hey Biker bitch. Someone said. 

Harley looked over to see a purple haired teenage girl two inches taller than herself smiling at her with black and purple lips. Her pale skin covered over with a lilac laced belly top and a black miniskirt. Amethyst lace fingerless gloves reaching up to her elbows. She had her long nails painted black. Her right eyebrow was pierced with a white gold hoop matching the row of earrings in both ears and the one hoop in her navel. Complete with dull black combat boots tied loosely on her feet. 

The purple piercing princess! Hey yourself Rayven! Harley cried hugging her dear friend. Rayven returned the hug with full strength.

Rayven leaned against the locker. I thought you had escaped this flagging place for good.

Something came up. Mother dear took up my custody papers, put me in juvy, and so on. She said taking another look about the hall. Tell me Rave does all the insignificant people wear blue? She asked referring to the small discovery she had made moments before.

Rayven looked around. Good so I'm not the only one who notices. She said. 

Creepy. Do you still carry spare clothes with you? Harley asked the need to change from looking like the rest apparent. 

Rayven opened her locker handing Harley random bits of clothing.

A little ways down the hall Terry, Dana, Max, and Blade watched as Harley and one of the school's cliched goths chatted happily to themselves. How in the world did she end up back here? Dana asked not in the least bit happy that the ex-criminal was once again attending the same school as her. 

Didn't you see the report a few days back? She's been completely rehabbed and she's living up with her mother and a doctor. Terry said.

Nelson joined the little group when he noticed Dana and Blade. Knowing her she'll need it. He said. 

They watched in shock as Harley removed her blue top revealing her black bra and replaced it with one of the goths purple belly shirts with pirate skull and crossbones on the sleeves. She vanished into the girls' bathroom with a pair of pants in her hand then returned moments later wearing a black pair of pants with suspenders. 

A boy with all of his hair shaven away so that all that remained were his green bangs joined the two girls.

Let's go over there and met her. Blade said walking off before anyone could stop her. 

The three stopped in the middle of their conversation as they approached them.

Oh look it's the circus. Nelson teased.

The boy looked over at the others. I was thinkin' the same thing. He said. 

The girls laughed. Jox, leave the normal people alone. Rayven laughed.

Nelson grabbed the boy by his green army jacket ready to show off his strength. Let him go. Harley said.

Nelson released Jox as he sneered at Harley. What are you going to do? You're on probation one fight and you end up back in juvy. Nelson said pointing a hand at Harley. 

It angered her that people wished to test her limits, to see if they could get away with trifling with the once criminal. Harley smiled as she grabbed his hand and bent his fingers backward almost to the breaking point. Just because I gave up my life of crime doesn't mean I can't kick your ass so hard that you'd have to take your shirt off to take a piss. Harley said releasing him. 

Nelson backed away before walking off mumbling something about payback. Look at you Harl, barely in school a whole day and already you're making enemies. Rayven joked her silver gray eyes changing to an ice blue. 

Do you know contacts are out of style? Blade asked. Everyone knew that Blade had a tendency of putting down her lower classmates for what reason other than her popularity gave her the right no one was sure.

That comment had upset Harley, usually she was use to pushing people off and keeping a wall about herself only befriending those who had a emotional wall of their own. It was wise to do so, because when you did their wall joins with hers and the two walls become stronger and no one could break it. It also meant sticking up for one another. Which one is bigger Blade your I.Q. or your bra size? Harley asked in a mocking sweet tone.

Glacial Harley. Jox said.

Rayven laughed. If you didn't know my eyes naturally change color depending on my mood or what I wear. She said her eyes changing from blue to a light green.

Harley looked into Terry's face with a look of wonder. Um, you look familiar. There's something about your eyes. She said resting her chin on her fist. But I just can't place it.

Terry arched his brow. Well slap my monkey if it isn't the man himself. Harley smiled. 

Terry cringed with fear that she may actually recognize him as her adversary during her days as the criminal Harley Jest. Terry McGinnis. Harley said. The only popular person who knew me before I became a crook. 

Hey Harl see you at lunch or in SH. I'll tell the rest of the guys you're here. Jox said walking away.

Everyone still has study hall? Harley asked Rayven.

Yep our little CirCus is still running. Rayven giggled disappearing around the corner.

They watched as Harley closed her locker then vanished to her next class.

We have a study hall? Max asked.

What does she mean the only person who knew her? Dana asked folding her arms before her chest. 

Terry quickly held up his hands in defense. She and I had lockers next to each other. She had a lot of interesting things to say.

***

Harley's classes went as follows: American History, French, Physical Education, lunch, Study hall, Algebra, English, and finally mythology. American History was nothing more than learning some trivial facts and pouring them back out to on a test, French interested Harley and therefore came easy to her. Physical Education was easy for her since she usually went through her long routines of gymnastics, compared to what she did everyday for two hours PE was a cakewalk. Gymnastics and swimming had been the only sports she was good at; everything else was a pain she rather not deal with. Yep PE would be a breeze, except for the fact Nelson and some of his jock friends were in the same class as she.

Harley stood patiently by the pool edge. What a recluse. Harley heard one of the girls say as she adjusted her black swimsuit in the room reeking strongly of chlorine.

Jest, get your cap on! The coach shouted. 

Harley shouted. She positioned herself to pull the elastic cap over her head when she felt someone knock into her. She barely had the time to shout her surprise as she was pitched forward into the water.

Nelson said laughing. His laughter was joined by a few heartless others leaving the tiled walls of the pool to echo the harsh laughter even after everyone went silent.

Everyone awaited Harley's resurface. It seemed like she wasn't coming back up. How long has she been down there? Kelly Celina, one of the others who were laughing moments before, whispered to her companion.

Maybe she didn't know how to swim and she drowned. Someone else said.

In the rippling surface of the clear water something bubbled. Slowly Harley's head came up with her hair now loose clinging to the side of her face or quickly tangling atop her head. Her eyes were narrowed in anger to mere slits. The water around her shoulders grew dark as she floated there. Harley's head dipped back into the dark water as she began to swim to the edge.

Jest you okay? Swim coach Amos asked when her head resurfaced once again only closer to the edge. 

In a moment I will be. Harley said as she climbed up the pool ladder. 

With a cool air she walked gracefully across the cement floor towards her towel her wet steps not making a single sound.

Little clown can't take a joke? Nelson asked as Harley walked pass him.

With amazing speed she reached out grabbing Nelson by his swimming trunks and pitched him over five feet into the pool in a merciless back stinging splash. 

Harley said the brown temporary colored rinse in her hair running onto her stiff shoulders. 

***

No matter how hard you try you can't change some people. Terry said when the rumors of the pool circulated to him. He and the others were heading towards lunch when they noticed a solitary person sitting on top one of the many tables. Her thin fingers rubbing her temples in furious circles. 

Terry asked when they walked by. 

Harley turned towards them revealing her hair no longer brown but one side black and the other a discolored red. Hey McGinnis, She smiled with her eyes teary.

You okay? He asked as the others came back to see what was going on. 

Still the caring type uh? I'll be fine in a moment; I'm just waiting for someone. She said. 

Dana asked. 

Said a strong voice. Everyone turned to see a handsome golden haired man walking towards them. 

You're late Jonas! Harley stated still rubbing her temples.

Harley who's this? Chelsea said eyeing the man in a flirtious manner.

Everyone met Dr. Jonas Vanderburg; he keeps my mental stability in check. Harley said flatly.

Dr. Vanderburg stared at Harley's hair. What happened to your hair and clothes? He asked.

The chlorine in the pool took out that brown gunk Emily put in my hair. Harley snapped. 

Temper Harley, I've told you before the more aggression you hold the worst those headaches gets. Vanderburg said handing Harley two pills. Now who are your friends here? He asked. 

Harley quickly swallowed the pills without the assist of any fluids. They aren't, many friends neither you nor Emily would approve of. Harley said bitterly. 

I'm sure we would. Vanderburg said kindly as if he were Harley's father, which irritated her greatly.

Harley pointed to one of the distant tables. My **friends** are over there. The boy with the blue hair is Punch, he's a dusk to dawn joker. The pale girl with the purple hair and the piercing is Rayven; she's a goth. The normal looking one is Lena; she started high school two months pregnant. And the last two, Jox and Loup, are my old motorcycle bodies. Together we call ourselves The CirCus mainly because people like you consider us freaks. Harley said.

Harley's words had caused the small group to stare. Harley smirked. Lemme guess you guys didn't know about any of this before now. She said sliding off the table and vanishing to the table were The CirCus sat.

***

After lunch Harley and the rest of The CirCus sat in the empty library which served as the school's study hall. No teacher observed them since not many students really knew that a study hall existed except for six members of The CirCus. Harley sat next to Rayven looking at a small photo album with many pictures of The CirCus gang in action. 

When did you take this! Harley asked, as she looked down on a picture of The CirCus minus Rayven asleep on or around an old ragged couch at one of their many haunts. She looked from picture to picture one of which was in a tattoo parlor when she first got the outlines of her diamond tattoos. Then pictures of a month later when she had the money to get them filled in. 

I remember that night. Lena said. You were popping those painkillers like they were Skittles.

Yeah and I remember the night you went into labor. Harley said recalling the 12:15 am call to go to the hospital.

And look I found that picture of the Headbangers Ball and we dressed up in those powered wigs outfits. Rayven said pointing to a picture of the girls in ball gowns with a punkish look to them thanks to the spiked collars and dyed hair.

Hey Harley! Loup said in a thick British accent. Harley turned to see Jox and Loup pushing a rolling computer chair towards them.

*** 

Terry and Max sat side by side taking their chemistry test. Max, who had already finish, sat quietly looking out the door to the large windows when a blur shoot pass the classroom door. Max nudged Terry and pointed at the door. A second passed when the purple haired Goth from before passed rolling backwards with her hair flowing into her face as the chair picked up speed. Terry and Max looked at each other then back at the door to catch the one called Loup speeding by in a surfing style atop the chair. Harley, Jox, and Punch crept by the door wave their hand frantically in motions for silence. From down the hall came a small noise, not big enough to draw any attention but audible to the two, a split second later six blurs ran by the door abandoning the chairs.

***

The final bell rang for the day releasing the patrons of the school in a large mass of chattering teenagers.

So do you need any help to study while you work tonight? Max asked Terry.

I'm going to need it after my mom finds out about my grade on that test. Terry said as they walked down the front stairs. 

Whoohoo! Shake that ass babe! Someone shouted from amidst the circle of assorted students at the bottom corner of the wall. Everyone began to maker their way towards the commotion to find a group of people gathered around three motorcycles and a car with its stereos playing loudly. Amongst the group Harley danced to the loud harsh sounds of Cold Monkey playing Dark Lure. The song was full of bass and incomprehensible words, prefect for dancing. Unlike most of the dancers she moved more than upper body. She gyrated her hips in time with the snares and the deep bass of the music, her arms moved along with the screeching guitar, and her head moved from side to side in time with the words as if she were trying to catch the incoherent words. She could have put a belly dancer to shame.

One of the boys Harley had pointed out as a dusk to dawn Joker stood before her dancing in the same style. 

Whoa look at her move! I didn't know she could dance like that. Someone said as they watched. Both Harley and the boy dropped to their knees. She moved her abdomen in a graceful wave like motion as she slowly leaned backwards until her head was almost touching the ground. The boy leaned forward in the same but ungraceful wave motion until his head rested on Harley's up arched stomach. 

As the song came towards it's end the brash pulsating tempo slowed abruptly making it easy to understand the last verse.

I'm being led into an chaotic abyss  
by you baby.  
You scarred my heart with only one kiss.  
You are a dark lure baby.  
Yes you are a...dark lure.  
(You) Gimme sugar coated death  
My destroyer wielding a hot blade.  
Oh yeah you're a dark lure babe.  
You're such a dark lure.

Still got in you Harl. The boy said.

Harley sighed as she picked up her things. Not for long. Hey gotta go, Ems expecting me in by 4:30. She said.

Wanna ride? Loup asked getting onto his bike. 

Naw, it's going to start raining any moment now, and you know how I hate riding in the rain. She said walking quickly away.

***

Harley had four more blocks to go before she was home' when the first warm drops of rain began to fall. She heaved a heavy sigh as the rain began to pour down heavily. At least this gets the rest of that stuff out of my hair. She said aloud. As she passed the open alleyway something grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into the dark.

A flash of red and green appeared before Harley when she noticed who had grabbed her. Harley shouted. 

Nightshade quickly grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to her surprised mouth. Harley, I've missed you. He said once they parted. 

Harley stared at him. I can tell. She smiled then just as quickly frowned.

C'mon we have to get out of here. He said.

Harley jerked out of his grasp. No! I'm rehabilitated now, and I'm not about to mess this up. 

Nightshade stared at her through soak bangs; Harl you're not rehabilitated your miserable. 

I'm not miserable! Harley shouted looking down at her wet shoes.

Nightshade pulled Harley close to him; he grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. Harl, I know you better than anyone else in this world. And you are completely miserable, I can tell.

Why are you stalking me? Harley demanded changing the subject. 

Nightshade kissed her forehead. Because I love you too much to believe in this hose. He looked lovingly down on her as he tilted up her chin. And you love me. 

Harley pushed him away. Not any more! You're still the deadly Nightshade and I'm reformed. She said moving to walk away. 

Nightshade grabbed her shoulder once again. Why are you pushing me away? What are you so afraid of? He asked her back ignoring the fact that she had just renounced her love for him. 

I don't know what you're talking about. Said Harley unturned. 

Nightshade spun her around so that she was facing him once again. You know damn well what I'm talking about! What have they done to you Harl?

She said looking up at him with narrowed eyes. Be the moth and I the flame if you wish. 

He looked at her with confusion; she was never this riddling with her statements. The Harley he knew was blunt with whatever it was she had to say. Nightshade asked.

Harley heaved a sigh as if she were answering a foolish question. The moth entranced by the hypnotic motions and the bright light of the flame will fly blindly into its death. All for the love of the light. 

Her words confused him so much that it surprised him when She brought a strong knee up into his groin.

Nightshade released her and fell to the wet sidewalk. His eyes were watering from the pain.

Stay away from me Chris. Harley said running out into the rain.

Hey Harley! Someone called. Harley looked up to see Jox passing by on his bike. Sure you don't want a ride? He asked. 

Harley ran towards Jox jumping on behind him. Take me to the Shamrock building and leave marks! She said forsaking the idea of a helmet she just had to get away before Nightshade got back up. 

***

When Harley entered the large penthouse she was greeted with the disappointed stare of Emily. What happened to your hair?! She demanded.

Harley sighed as she took off her wet clothes until she walked about only in her underwear. A jock threw me into the pool before I got my cap on. She said heading into the kitchen. 

And was it you I saw riding here on a motorcycle? Emily asked watching as her daughter poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Emily, give her a moment to explain. Vanderburg said walking into the kitchen. I'm sure- He stopped short when he saw Harley clad in her black silk undergarments.

Harley rolled her eyes as she rushed into her room then returned with a white robe. Listen I agreed to behave myself and drop my criminal activities as Harley Jest but I didn't say a thing about Harley Jest as a person. If you change me completely people with begin to think something's amiss. Harley said with a smug look on her face. 

Vanderburg smiled at Harleys cunning. She has a point Emily. He said. 

Emily looked at her daughter she looked just like her except for the tough look and attitude. I guess we could use this to our advantage. She said. Yes we will, tomorrow you will go shopping at the mall with a few daughters of some of my friends.

Harley asked slack jawed. Na-ah! No I'm not doing the social stuff that's your department. I'm just here for show.

You **will** go and you will enjoy yourself understood? Emily asked. 

Harley closed her mouth and nodded. And what am I to buy? She asked. 

Some new clothes that fit your persona, but if you so much as get anything in the least bit related to your criminal guise I will chose your clothes for you. Also you will get the dyes for your hair to make it stand out a bit more, one of those biker' suits as you might call them and a helmet. I will see to it about getting you a new bike. Is this all understood? Emily asked.

Yes Emily. Harley growled walking away. 

Excuse me? Emily called stopping Harley in her tracks. 

Yes _mother_. Harley said through clenched teeth before she retreated to her room where her headaches began to ensue mercilessly. If it weren't for certain things beyond her control she would leave, but they had her and she wasn't going anywhere. She whispered as she drifted into a restless sleep. 

***

Nightfall.

Shadow stepped lightly down the metal staircase as usual not making the slightest sound. Coming onto the landing she walked into a faint blue light. "You called master?" She asked staring at the shadowed figure lounging in a large red velvet armchair.

"Yes. I have an assignment for you my dear." He said. Shadow's hooded head cocked to one side."I've had a bad run in with an old associate of mine. He did not like my theories or methods. I want you to give him a sample of how well my methods work." He said. 

Shadow lowered her head. "Understood Master." She said before turning and vanishing in the same silent manager.

End Chapter 4 (I think)


	5. The Light

Okay darlin' in some twisted world I might actually own Batman Beyond. But we don't live in that twisted world were things are more interesting. So this is how it goes I DO NOT OWN Batman Beyond. That's right it ain't mine. I'm using them without permission. (Shh! Don't tell anyone!) But Shadow, Harley Jest and Nightshade are mine, mine, MINE!!! All mine baby! Soooooo DC Comics (division of Time-Warner Communications) I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me. Kay?

The Light

It was a warm rainy night as The Shadow stood above the frightened Mikhail Duncan. Shadow smirked as she grabbed the hilt of her snake sword making it stiff as she removed it from her side. She had just moments before just broke into Sunset Arms apartments and attacked one Mr. Duncan and his little family when Batman had interrupted by flying in through the window. But at least she got her master's bidding done that's all that matters. 

Shadow re-sheath her sword as she began to run to the opposite room. Batman flew across the apartment catching the fleeing Shadow in the back. Shadow tumbled forward rolling to get back onto her feet. She grabbed Mrs. Duncan who was about to make a run to the phone to call the police.

She looked towards Batman as she held the woman tightly by her red hair. She removed a black dagger from behind her and pressed it to the woman's neck. Her point was made clear with the sudden scream from Mrs. Duncan as the dagger pressed sharply into her skin.

Shadow used Mrs. Duncan as a safeguard as she slowly began to step towards the front door of the apartment. Thinking otherwise she shoved Mrs. Duncan away and made a run down the hall towards the old fashioned fire escape. Batman caught the falling Mrs. Duncan before he ran after Shadow. 

He stuck his upper body out of the window in time to catch a gray boot in the chin. Batman quickly regained himself, he jumped onto the metal rail of the fire escape and began chasing Shadow up the many stairs until they were on the rooftop.

When he reached the top all he saw was a swirl of gray before Shadow merged with the dark night. Batman carefully made his way towards the dark, heat vision was useless when it came to this woman. When she didn't want to be seen she wasn't seen, simple as that. 

A shrill sound of a sharp object on steel alerted Batman to the direction in that Shadow was in. As soon as he began to approach the sound it stopped.

I never thought you were an assassin. Batman said aloud to the nothingness. Shadow slipped smoothly out of the dark, she smirked and shook her head from one side to another. 

So you're not an assassin. Then what are you? Batman asked. 

Whatever my master wants me to be. She said removing her sword. She advanced slicing her sharp blade through the air missing the dodging Batman. She over extended on one swing allowing Batman the change to ram his shoulder into her midsection. 

Shadow fell backwards onto the rooftop in a pained heap. Quickly she recovered, flipping backwards she got back onto her feet with her trusty sword still in hand. 

Batman looked at the dangerous sword if he didn't disarm her soon she could literally disarm him. As Shadow advanced towards him he jumped into the air delivering a cyclone kick that knocked the dark snake sword out of her hands. It flew through the air landing in the rooftop blade first. 

Shadow spun to run for her fallen weapon just to be tripped as Batman swept his leg beneath her. As she fell forwards she brought her hands beneath her performing a handstand. With her gray legs in the air she wrapped them around Batman's neck flipping him forwards as she came down. 

Batman rolled back onto his feet. Nice move. He commented. 

Shadow visibly smiled and lowered her head in a sign of thanks then began fighting again. The two darkly dressed combatants exchanged a barrage of blows. 

Batman had just released a combinations of kicks and punches onto the now tender body and face of Shadow. Shadow returned the blows hit for hit in her own style and form. In the end both of them huffed with exhaustion, they could barely move their bodies above the speed of a slow step. Shadow, breathing heavily, reached out grabbing Batman by his pointy ears and slammed his face into her uprising knee.

Batman tumbled backwards a excruciating pain flying through his head causing a brief moments of double images. Shadow staggered towards him until she stood looking down on him. Batman kicked out his leg knocking Shadow roughly onto her back almost folding over in the fall.

A moment passed as they both continued to lay on their backs in the rain. Shadow breathed.

Batman tried to move his arm to see he lacked the strength. Batman said.

After a few moments passed they both stood and readied themselves to fight again. Okay time's up. Batman said. 

Shadow nodded in agreement seconds before she flipped backwards twice then bent down to retrieve her abandoned snake sword. She quickly replaced it on its rest at her hip and removed the long metal chain from around her waist. She circled it above her head twice like a deadly whip before she brought in down on the momentarily dazed Batman. 

Batman jumped back allowing the chain to fall into a shallow puddle of water. She flicked her wrist once bringing the chain up then down again. Batman held out his arm in time to make the chain wrap around it harmlessly.

Shadow quickly gave the chain a hard jerk then a flick making the chain hoop around Batman's neck twice. Shadow smirked as she wrapped her end of the chain around one of the many protruding pipes of the rooftop. You have such a lovely deep voice, Batman. I bet it sounds sexy when you're in pain! Shadow said smugly pulling on the chain jerking Batman down onto the roof.

Ah! Aah! He cried out as the chain stretched his neck and closed down on his throat at the same time.

Hey you! A voice rang out. Both Batman and Shadow turned their heads in the direction of the disruption. Nightshade stood on top of the metal stairwell shake. Let him go! He demanded.

Shadow stared in the direction of the newcomer pausing in her actions for a breif moment. Shadow then humph as she placed her heel into the back of Batman's neck and pulled one hard time on the chain making him cry out as a warning to the green intruder.

Nightshade jumped down onto the roof. I said let him go, I need him alive. Nightshade said placing his thumb to his chest.

The closer Nightshade got the harder Shadow forced her heel into Batman's neck. A brilliant flash of lightning streaked through the sky. Shadow winced turning her face away from the sight distracting Shadow long enough for Nightshade to kick her in the chest propelling her off the roof.

How did you get here? Batman asked removing the chain from around his neck.

Nightshade looked at the dark knight. I told you I would be watching out for you. He said moving to go over the edge of the building.

The building being only five stories high the fall was not long but it still had the high chances of being fatal. This Batman and Nightshade observed as they looked down at the still body of Shadow laying in the wet streets. She was still breathing, so she was still alive and most likely in some extreme pain. 

Batman carefully rolled her onto her back in the circle of light emitted by the streetlights above them. He removed her hood then felt through her bodysuit to feel her pulse. She's alive just unconscious. I'm not shocked though, someone who can fight me like that has to have above average strength. 

Nightshade scoffed. Harley's and I've done worse to you before.

Batman was about to retort when Shadow began to moan, bringing herself back into consciousness. Ah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shadow released an inhuman cry. She covered her nonexistent eyes with her gray hands as she struggled to get out of the radiance of the bright streetlamp. She screamed again causing the windows of three parked cars nearby to shatter. Batman and Nightshade placed their hands over their ears and ducked as the unearthly scream caused the bulb in the streetlight above them to burst showering them with bright sparks.

She scuttled backwards into the dark shadow of a nearby car breathing heavily. She hates the light. Batman said looking up at the damaged streetlight Shadow had shrunk away from.

Nightshade continued to stare at the frightened figure shaking in the shadows. The light destroys shadows. He said.

Shadow sneered at the two men towering above her, she reached into her now torn cape. She removed her hand holding three glass spheres between each finger. She threw the spheres onto the ground creating a thick gray cloud.

Batman and Nightshade fought in vain to wave away the cloud, when it had thinned enough for them to see Shadow was gone.

***

Shadow breathed heavily as she took off her cape and mask, the rest of her outfit she hid beneath everyday clothing. Without her guise she was a totally different person. She did not care for the silence, she carved the noise of the city to drown out her thoughts, the thoughts that were useless unless placed into her mind by her master. Without her mask she was allowed to express her emotions strongly over her face. Her eyes flirted over the dark rims of her shades towards the handsome young males who walked by her. Her hips swayed as she sauntered down the street, the heels of her dark boots clicking as she walked confidently through the rain.

She laughed out loud in now pouring rain. If Batman or Nightshade was to walk by they would not know whom the silent Shadow was.

***

Batman puzzled over the fact that the light somehow pained Shadow to the extreme. During the first night I faced her she said something about how she prefers the dark to the light. She's been giving me clues about her each time we meet. Batman said.

You mean she wants you to find out who she is? Nightshade asked confused. 

No, more like she's teasing me because I don't know. All I do know is that someone's commanding her. Batman said. 

Nightshade examined his cut. Uh? Oh you mean that master' person she was speaking of? 

No directly, like over a radio or something. Didn't you see the small pause she took?

You mean when she was temporarily distracted? Yeah enough time to be listening to someone. Nightshade frowned as he looked up into the raining sky.

So she's just the courier. Batman said. He looked towards Nightshade. Thanks for helping me. He said rather reluctantly. 

The faster you're done with this dark chick the faster you can help me. The two men locked eyes for a brief moment before Batman activated his rocket boosters and flew back onto the top of the building. Hey where are you going? Nightshade shouted up to him.

Batman looked about the rooftoop for what it was that Shadow was doing in the dark moments before their fight. He recalled the sound of sharp metal on metal. What was around that was metal? Batman wondered as he looked around. His eyes fell on the metal hut leading into the building.

He made it over to the shabby steel hut to see the words she had left behind. Batman ran his fingers over the jagged lettering. What hints was she giving him this time. What clue? Was she trying to tell him who her master was? He reread the statement etched in steel.

Even the most brilliant lights create shadows.

***

The shadowed man walked into his office, all was dark except for the lovely glow of a tropical fish tank. A soft sound of labored breath could be heard coming from the corner. He asked looking into the corner near the tank. 

Shadow, redressed in her mask and cape, sat on the floor curled into a tiny gray ball shivering. Shadow what happened? He asked.

Mission completed Master. She said as she gripped her head. Pain! So much pain! The light, that awful light. She cried. 

The man smiled inwardly. Throughout all her pain her first priority is to please me.' He thought to himself as he kneeled down beside his Shadow. When did you see light? the master asked removing her hood. 

Shadow shivered. After you told me to deal with Nightshade, Batman and Nightshade pushed me off the building. When I came to I saw light. She said.

The master's hand ran comfortingly through Shadow's ash gray hair. Did they see who you are? He asked.

No, master. I did well did I not? I will not be punished again will I? Shadow asked fear creeping into her voice. 

The master smiled as he stood bringing Shadow with him. No, you pleased me very much. Go and get ready to rest I will bring stop the pain for you shortly. Shadow only nodded then left removing her mask as her went. 

He watched as she left. Batman and Nightshade. I'm going to have to teach them not to mess with me and my Shadow.' He thought to himself. And what better way then to get their good friend Harley Jest?'

End of Chapter 5


	6. Mall, Music, Motorcycles, and Memories

Here I go again! I DO NOT OWN Batman Beyond. That's right it ain't mine. I'm using them without permission. (Don't tell anyone!) But Shadow, Harley Jest and Nightshade are mine, mine, MINE!!! All mine baby! So DC Comics (division of Time-Warner Communications) I don't mess with you. You don't mess with me. Kay? (EMPTY threat.)

Mall, Music, Motorcycles, and Memories

Everyone was unloading their unneeded books into their lockers as they readied to leave for home for the weekend when the school television monitors, constantly reporting the news, showed a distorted picture of The Shadow. 

The reward for the capture of The Shadow has been increased to one hundred thousand units after last nights theft of a priceless jeweled staff from the Gotham city Museum of history. In other news... Terry looked away from the computerized face of the reporter. It was getting even harder to catch The Shadow now, he didn't even know that she was going after the staff until it was too late.

Someone gave a long whistle, One hundred grand. I never got that much on my head when I was out on my stealing sprees. A female said. Terry turned in time to see Harley in her friends standing beside their lockers looking up at the large screen. Harley smiled. Remember _mother _is having a tiny party for when she gives me my new bike. You had better be there. Harley said pointing a finger at her friends.

Someone shouted bringing his attention away from the ex-criminal to Dana Tan. 

Terry wasn't quite sure what Dana was yelling at him about but no doubt it had to do with his inability to keep his dates with her any longer. I swear it seems like you love that old man more than me! She said folding her arms over chest. So you've got a choice Terry, him or me.

Terry stood in shock, Bruce had warned him he wouldnt have time for a social life. Dana you know how important this job is to me and my family. Terry said. 

Dana frowned. Then I guess you've made your choice. Bye McGinnis. She said turning then walked away.

Someone said. So fickle. 

Terry turned look across the hall to see Harley reaching into her locker to retrieve her electronic notebook. He doubted for a moment that she had actually said anything until she turned and looked into the direction Dana had stomped off in. 

Aren't you one? Terry asked. 

Harley smiled as she lend against her locker. Men, motorcycles, and an ex-criminal raised me; I'm just a guy with bosoms and a vagina. Yet I'm one of them and I understand them. You saw the way she walked away? She wants you to see what you've just lost. Not much in my opinion. She wishing for you to run after her right now and tell her how much you care about her and will give up your job for her. Harley said.

You can't be serious; she walks like that all the time. Terry said.

Harley held up her hands. Fine then don't believe me. Nowadays you've got to pay a lot of tention to the body language, it tells everything. Harley said walking away to regroup with the CirCus. 

Terry saw something that made him reach out and stop Harley from leaving. He looked over her collarbone at the dark bruise almost hidden beneath her shirt. How did you get this? Terry asked. 

Harley snatched away from him. None of your damn business! Harley hissed.

Do they beat you at home? Is Dr. Vanderburg or your mother hitting you? Is that how you got this bruise? He pushed on.

Harley's brown eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. No, that's not how I got this. I got into a fight I thought I could win. Now if you don't mind I have to go to and meet some people at eeck... the mall. Harley said with a shiver then walked away.

Terry ran to catch Max before she left. 

Max, I need for you to run a search on Dr. Vanderburg. Terry requested once he found her at the computers. 

Though the chances of finding a large number of Vanderburgs are slim do you have a first name? Max asked. 

Something that begins with a J. Terry said after some thoughts. 

Okay. I'm sorry to hear about you and Dana. Max said.

Terry looked down at her. She just broke up with me less than three minutes ago, how do you know about it? He asked. 

Max turned towards the computer before her. News travels fast in this school.

***

Harley still wasn't sure if she was in her right mind when she had agreed to this little after school trip to the mall. She found the place overrated and horrendous. But for the sake of humoring her mother she agreed to associate with her _friends'_ daughters.

Harl-Ly! Come on! The girl named Destiny shouted with glee as she and some of the others rushed down the strip.

Harley only followed slowly behind them; she could never get excited over a mall unless drugged heavily with a hallucinogenic. Even then she doubted she would ever act that way about useless junk.

The group walked by a display of cosmetics and perfumes. She read the label of the first body spray tester on the metal table. Long Island Ice Tea. Why do sane people want to smell like an alcoholic beverage?' She asked herself. She sighed in disgust sitting the bottle down then looked to the peculiar named makeup. Berserk hurricane melon? She asked aloud. But the names of the products did not brother her as much as the nonexistent scents of the body sprays. Kiwimlemon? Mango raspberry, not bad. Ooh honeysuckle!

Harley looked into the outlet to see her companions' inside at a jewelry turnstile debating if they should get a new pair of earrings. Harley wasn't about to step foot in the place, she only tucked her hands into her pockets and leaned against the wall and watched the people walk by silently making jokes about them in her mind. 

She chuckled to herself as she thought of everyone's surprise if it turned out that the mall was truly a trap made by a cult to recruit new disciples. Better yet it was an alien observation area. 

But no it wasn't that, it was hell. Dante described hell as having seven levels; Harley's had five with four escalators transporting her from one level to the next. The mall, her own personal hell, with a poisonous air of greasy fried food floating from the food court, and the sickening smell of mixed fragrances from the many body shops. Then there was the many stores playing different music and it all floated outside to mix in a horrendous racket so that when you actually did hear something you liked it was jumbled with four others songs you didn't. 

With the walks lined with women with spray bottles full of perfumes and bodysprays that they somehow managed to get into your eyes. Harley had a theory that they did that on propose so that when you went to try on clothes you couldn't tell how bad it really looks on you until you were home.

Then there were the stores. Oh how she dreaded the clothing stores. It was like each store had it out of her. Each clothing outlet only had clothing for people of a size that couldn't possibly exist, everything wasn't of her taste, or when it was it was either too small or too big for her, never in her size. 

Harley watched as a girl with flaming red hair walked by. Excuse me. Harley called running after her. 

The girl looked perhaps a year or so older than her, that didn't surprise her everyone was always older than her. She asked. Whoa. You look like that Harley Quinn girl.

Harley discreetly rolled up her sleeve revealing her three black diamond tattoo on her left forearm. She watched as the girls eyes grew wide. You are her, shway! I'm Vise by the way.

Harley asked wondering how she earned that name, that was until she noticed her muscular tattooed arms. What kind of dye did you use in your hair? She asked hoping they would have her color in the permeate dyes. 

This is Firecracker Red by Busuzima. They have the best stuff. You look like you need the Crimson Cherrybomb. Vise said inspecting Harley's hair. 

It isn't at one of these prep stores is it? Harley asked jerking my thumb back. If it is I'll hang myself before I step in.

Vise laughed. Naw, you can find it at Experiments one floor up next to the vid game store.

Harley looked back to see the others where heading into an outlet consisting of pink and white colors and pitched voiced boy bands from the radio. If I run now do you think I could make it to freedom? Harley asked.

Vise laughed. On behalf of the sensible females in this place run for it.

Harley practically ran up the escalators shoving people out of her way. Hey watch it girl! Someone before her said refusing to move so that she could pass. 

Harley gave them a desperate look. For the love of all humanity and what little of my sanity I have left move out of my way! Harley screeched. The man looked at her wide eyed as he moved closer to the rail letting her by. 

*** 

At 5:26 PM Harley walked into her mother's penthouse with her hair pulled up into ponytails held up by spiked leather bands. In the folds of her elbows and in her right hand she lugged her colorful shopping bags into the large living room. I NEVER want to do that again. Harley moaned collapsing onto the soft sectional sofa.

Emily walked into the living room dressed in a garnet cocktail dress that accented her smooth skin. Did you have a good time? She asked as she placed her diamond earrings in her ears.

Harley kicked off her shoes. No. It took me an hour to get away from those dead brain fashion-freaks. They tried to put me in some frilly stuff. But hey I got this shway red biker suit, everyone in the store said I looked superb in the red. She laughed as she made her way towards the baby grand piano.

Her fingers graced across the false ivory keys as she sat down. The first smooth notes filled the room. 

Emily looked down on her daughter as the classical music poured from the black glossy piano. I didn't know you could play. She whispered.

Papa taught me in hopes of making me more feminine. Harley said closing her eyes as she played on. 

Emily looked at the sight of the rough tomboyish looking teenager playing such beautiful music. What is it? She asked.

Chopin's Raindrop. His music is so soft and gentle, it makes you relax. But I like Beethoven better, Said Harley changing to Beethoven's Far Elisa. His music has so much emotion, so raw. 

Vanderburg walked into the living room smiling at the sight that the lovely music was coming from Harley. I hate to interrupt you but shouldn't you be getting ready Harley? 

You are right Jonas. Oh my friends will be joining us tonight, mother. Harley said as she went on playing. Emily held back her grimace she had seen her daughter's choice of friends. 

Harley, seeing her mother's face, abruptly stopped her mini concert and causally walked by her mother on her way to her room. If you so much as frown at my friends I will jump out the window and you know I will. 

Vanderburg followed Harley into her room. You are a very surprising young woman. Who knows, maybe deep down inside that rough exterior of yours is the prefect debutante. He teased. 

Harley growled, Sorry I already made my debut as a criminal, nothing can change that. She said removing her shirt revealing her various bruises Oh I suggest you keep your hands to yourself for awhile; people are starting to notice my bruises. 

Vanderburg moved as if to strike her when Emily called. Lisanette our guest are on their way. 

Vanderburg took a firm hold of Harley's shoulders as he looked into her willful eyes. Don't test me Harley. He said before he left.

***

A/N: Okay everyone the party will be told from Harley's POV. ~DSP

Social interaction with large groups of people I don't know is not my idea of a party. The problem about the group was that they were my family, from Emily's side. For eight long years I was under the impression that the only one I could think of as family was Miss Q, and now all of these strangers want to accept me with open arms. 

Funny isn't it? I laugh to myself at how a year ago all of these people, who are my blood, mind you, were possibly denouncing me because of my criminal activity. But now that I'm tamed they come to me, hugging me, telling me how I look so much like my mother. 

HOW I HATE ALL OF THESE PEOPLE!!!!

I quickly return to my friends, my mental sanctuary, and my salvation. Harley you owe us big. Loup said pointing his drink towards me. 

I didn't want to be here either but you guys already promised to stick with me on this. Look Em has to show me off to my grandparents when that's over we can make an escape. I said. If you want you guys can hide out in my room, I have enough vid games and CDs to keep you entertained til this _party_ is over.

The CirCus all nodded their heads just before they vanished into the only part of the house I claimed my privacy. 

As I watched them leave I felt a small twinge of desertion. I didn't really mean for them to leave me, I thought they would feel guilty and stick it out with me. WRONG! Great now I was stuck with the sane cuckoos called family'. 

I stood in the corner hoping against all hope that I'd vanish from sight. No that was the old me, I stood in the corner scowling daring anyone to come close enough for me to bite their heads off. But no life was cruel to me yet again, probably my punishment for my days of armed robbery; for one of my relatives' tread the dangers of my bad temper and pulled me out to observe how much I looked like my mother or my father. Or asking me why I kept my hair dyed red and black if my past as a criminal was behind me. I gave them all the same look of confusion and asked. What dye?

Emily called out to me. Lisanette come and play the piano for us.

Oh no, I'm not that good when playing in front of people. I lied; did she have any idea how personal playing the piano was to me? No, of course not she knew nothing about me except that I was female and she gave birth to me.

Come on Harley. Jonas said smiling at me. You play so beautifully.

I sighed and sat down at the black and white keys. It had been so long since I last played the piano for papa and my uncles'. Why does Emily have this thing anyway?' I began to wonder as I cracked my knuckles loudly enough to make everyone in the hushed room flinch. Ha ha! Emily doesn't know how to play and neither does Jonas.'

The first thing that came to mind to play was Moonlight Sonata No. 14 in C sharp by Beethoven. I closed my eyes and let it all flow out of me. I closed my eyes and let the memories come back. This had been papa's favorite song to play. I remembered he would take me to Uncle West's house all the time and he sat me down on his lap and play. Those strong fingers that use to fix and make those magnificent bikes hurriedly stroked the ivories' creating beautiful music. I use to close my eyes as he played and imagine the image that best went with the music. 

What beautiful music my dear papa could make. How I long to be seated beside him observing him play, to take my lessons from him once again, to give a small recital of playing by ear. And now I play in memory of my papa, but no body knew that. No one knew me well enough to know. Back then I was a daughter, I was loved unconditionally. To Emily I wasn't her daughter; I was just a doll for show. Had I not made that stupid deal with Vanderburg and Emily I would have unloaded a healthy dose of Joker venom on these hypocritical stuff shirts.

How I longed to be back to my old life of living with what little I had, I was so happy then. Red was right that day on the street I was, **am** miserable. 

I opened my eyes and looked around me as I my fingers with a mind of their own continued to play. I saw the CirCus with their heads poking out of my bedroom door staring at me and making faces in hopes of making me laugh. I held back my laughter and only stuck out my tongue at them in responds. Loup took that as an offer and made a disgustingly perverted gesture in reply.

Everyone else stood as if frozen in time. Oh if I were the old me I would rob these fools blind before I left them with one of my many dangerous toys! 

My eyes drifted to Emily. She sat a bit aloof from everyone; her eyes were soft and glassy as if she were about to cry. Why was she crying? Was it because of the song? Papa did tell me my mother loved to listen to him play. Did she remember how my beautifully my papa played? Did she know this was his favorite one to play?

The last notes rung from the piano as I ended my mini recital. Everyone clapped shouting out their comments. No, none of them understood it.

***

I longed to join the CirCus in the confines of my room but Jonas said that I should say and mingle with my family and my mother's _friends_. Hello Lisanette, do you have any idea which uncle I am? The large balding man asked almost spilling his drink on me. 

My spine jerked at the name Lisanette. Why did they have to call me that? Lemme guess, the alcoholic? I asked innocently as I walked away from my new uncle.

Lisanette their you are come here and meet your grandfather. Emily said. As many times as I have told her that name annoys me she still calls me Lisanette. I smiled and gave her a look that said I'm going to get you back for that...soon'.

My grandfather Anthony surprised me, he didn't dress richly like the rest of my relatives, and he didn't call me Lisanette. I can't wait to get out of here. He said to me. He didn't fit with this crowd. 

You're lucky gramps, I can't leave. I said folding my arms over my chest and allowed my body to slouch a bit. 

Call me Tony, I don't want you calling someone you barely know grandpa. Tony said. You know your grandmother didn't like Marshall. Tony said. But your mother was in love with that boy enough to give up her money to marry him. 

I looked across the room at my mother with shock. I can never recalled papa speaking ill of her, he always said she just wasn't brave enough. Was this what he was talking about?

Tony smiled watching me as I looked at my mother. What she did that once, was the noblest thing she has ever done in her life.

I asked. 

Really. You know you might not like it Harley, but you look just like her when she was defying your grandmother. He smiled. So strong. But you have your fathers soul-searching eyes; no one can tell you differently. 

Emily ran up to Tony and me. Come Harley it's time to see your new motorcycle. She said in an over cheerful voice. 

The CirCus joined me in the large living room of Emily's penthouse as two men pushed a draped object out into the living room. Here you go Harley. Jonas said snatching away the cover.

Do not think that I exaggerate because what I say is true. Oh my... I gasped placing my hand to my open mouth before anyone came up with the bright idea of tossing something in it to see if I'd choke. A beautiful golden empyreal light fell onto a gorgeous shiny brand spankin' new firestorm red and orange VRSC as a choir of heavenly voices from nowhere sang Hallelujah. Everyone in the room just vanished all that remained was a lovely darkness surrounding the spotlighted bike.

Do not believe me? I don't blame you. Those who did not have a passion from bikes as I did wouldn't have heard it. But I know Jox and Loup heard and saw it for them carefully approached the magnificent art of powerful metal.

I placed my shaking hands on the sleek body feeling it before I got on.

I chose well? Emily asked reminding me that others besides the bike was present.

This is the Holy Grail of bikes. Jox said in a hushed voice as if speaking above that of a whisper was disrespectful of the lovely machine. 

Oh no. Rayven laughed as she put her hand over her face.

There they go. Lena said.

5-speed, two-tone cylinders with chrome covers. Loup began to describe the engine. 

Loup, don't. They don't understand. Jox said.

Yes it was amazing but it would never come close to my JoyRide. The thought of my beloved bike made me wonder how was Erik? How was Red? Was he still watching me from dark corners? I don't know anymore. It's just all too confusing how I was once strong and free and now I'm a prisoner in a deal.

Why don't you give it a test drive? Jonas suggested already sensing my longing.

Yeah you can ride with us out. Loup offered. 

It's easy to say that I agreed almost instantly. This was my chance of escape from the party; I could always come back when everyone or at least almost everyone was gone.

***

I had long since separated with the CirCus and was now riding around on my own. 

Oh how I love bikes. The little power trip I get from have the powerful raw metal between my strong thighs. A fast, powerful, engine and slick wheels. So dangerous but I ignore the risks. The craving for pure speed increases as I push the accelerator on and on. The numbers on the dash means absolutely nothing to me; they're only there to tell me that I'm not going fast enough. I love the way my face is so close to the ground when I make those magnificent hard turns. The way a single push of the brake can send me flying off my seat and hurtling me through the air to an almost certain death. But the speed, all I want is the speed. Such a turn on, no?

Freedom! A small taste of it but it was as close I could get to my old life where I was happy making ends-meet by getting transition oil all over myself or stealing. Emily's rich lifestyle just wasn't me at all. Maybe I am insane. I mumble to myself. 

My thoughts were interrupted as someone rode up next to me. He was new to riding that much I could tell by the insecure way he handled the machine. He rode on a black classic Harley-Davidson. But you really couldn't call it a classic for it had been modified over and over so many times. That beautiful vantage model could beat the new motor from stoplight to stoplight. 

I should know that beauty is my finest work. 

As we came to a stop at the intersection we both removed our helmets. Lovely natural garnet red hair no longer short but long enough to be placed into ponytails appeared from the helmet. His green eyes looked onto me lovingly yet hurt. The streetlights above us changed making his green skin glow.

Still gonna be my savior Red? I asked holding back my urge to jump on JoyRide with him.

He frowned as he nodded to me then sped away taking the left turn towards 32nd St. 

I pushed back the tears then replaced my helmet ignoring the people behind me wailing their horns. You're right Red. You know me better than anyone and I am completely miserable.'

I'll ride around a few more minutes before I go back to my richly dressed prison. 

End o' Chapter 6

Sorry for meaningless chap. I promise there will be more. ~DSP


	7. Rehab is only skin deep

Disclaimer: There was this one time I owned Batman Beyond, but then I woke up.

Jayman here's some fightin' for ya! ~DSP

Rehabilitation is only skin deep

Very few stars could be seen that night over the bright lights of the dreary city as a lone figure strolled over the concert walk of the park. A late night jogger trotted by followed by a group of teenagers, what intentions they had for the night was readable on their content faces. 

One of the girls of the group saw the lone man and winked in his direction as they passed. He scoffed lightly then stepped off the walk into the over casting shadows of the trees. 

I have a new assignment for you. He said as he leaned against a tree. 

Shadow looked down from her perch in the tree at her master. He removed a small envelope from his pocket and tossed it up to her. It's a small abduction job to send out a message to someone. It shouldn't be too difficult for you to do, will it? He asked smiling snidely.

Shadow opened the small package and looked at the photo within. It was a small wallet sized picture of a teenage girl with bi-colored hair of black and red. Harley Jest? She asked. She quickly regained herself it wasn't her position to question her master. 

"Be sure to do it when you know Nightshade is watching." He said lighting himself a cigarette.

It shall be done master. She said lowering her head before she jumped into the neighboring tree then vanished.

***

The dark clouds had been building for days, on that Saturday the rain finally began to fall varying from light to heavy unpredictably. 

Emily sat on the creme colored sofa with her legs folded beneath her. She watched her recording of the week's soap opera's she missed while she was out of the house. Harley sat down on the couch Indian style handing a saucer of warm Dutch apple pie to her mother. What did I miss? She asked. 

Ray isn't dead but he's in hiding. Nicole is pregnant with Louie's baby but she claims it belongs to Cody so she can stop his wedding with Liz. And Abigail thinks she's having a metal break down but we just found out Cherry is playing with her head. Emily said not looking away.

Jonas Vanderburg walking into the living room adjusting his clothes. Good morning ladies.

Both mother and daughter lifted a hand in acknowledgment that the man was there. Jonas looked at the television full of half-decent actors. Why on Earth do you ladies like this? He asked. 

Because it takes a week to get through a day, and it helps that most of the men are studs with cups in their pants to make them look bigger. Harley said. Now shush Lou's confronting Nicole.

Jonas looked at the two women; they actually looked like real mother and daughter for once. Anything I can get you lovelies before or while I'm out? He asked. 

Both Harley and Emily held up their empty plates. More pie! They both said unturned from the screen.

***

The soaps had ended and the rain still fell at a steady trickle. Emily stood to stretch. Come on let's get dress so we can get some ice cream. Emily said. 

Ever since the party Harley had been more thoughtful towards Emily, it wasn't because of the bike. It was because she learned more about her, the woman she once was or was hiding deep within her. Oh Harley still refused to call her mother but she was a bit kinder. Now I see where I get my appetite from. She smiled heading into her room to dress.

***

The two walked side by side underneath their large black umbrellas. Harley glanced over at the smiling Emily. Why are you so happy? Harley asked hoping her words didn't come out gruff.

Emily looked at her daughter and smiled. I was just remembering how when you where three months old your father and I would take you on little walks. My little family. Emily sighed.

Harley frowned, she didn't want to ask the question that was on her mind, she didn't care to know the answer but she had to. Why did you leave? She asked. 

Emily looked at her daughter. She took a moment to think before she answered. Have you ever been afraid of something? Something you had no control of?

Harley thought back to her father's death. She said almost in a whisper. 

I was so afraid Harley. There are very few moments I can remember being not being financially secured. Emily began staring blankly before her as they walked. When I married your father things were okay and I was happy, I wasn't worried about my financial security. But then we had you and money didn't go as far as it use to. And I got scared and I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle it. So I went back to what I felt secure with and that was money. 

Harley frowned. Papa wasn't mad at you, you know that right? She asked.

Emily nodded her head. Yeah, I knew when he kept sending me pictures of you growing up.

Do you miss him? Harley asked softly.

With all my heart. Emily said holding back her tears. She thought on how she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and cry herself back to sleep for the simple life she had abandoned. She would cry for her beloved husband she had left for money, and she would cry for her daughter, the child she wouldn't take in because she was too frightened and unsure until now.

Emily came out of her thoughts when she saw her daughter a few yards ahead of her twirling in the rain with her umbrella spinning out at her side. Did she know how enigmatically beautiful she was? What in the world are you doing? Emily asked laughing.

Harley said as she spun again.

Emily marveled at the things her daughter did for no reasons other than the mood suited her. Use your umbrella, you're going to get sick. Emily warned.

Harley closed her umbrella as she began to dance again. Walking in the rain without an umbrella is nonconforming, but to dance in the rain is to be free. Harley said spinning around on her toes. Emily only laughed as she too folded her umbrella and allowed the warm droplets to fall on her.

***

The rain had momentarily stopped when Emily and Harley walked back towards home with their ice cream cones in hand. They were discussing a mediocre subject as they passed an alley opening. "Hand over your creds girlies. A gruff voice said. 

Harley and Emily turned to see a group of teenagers dressed in peculiar clothing and wore bold grease paint on their faces watching them from the alleyway.

The speaker was nothing more than a common thug stalking the dark alley with his four companions two males the other two females. The group of five slowly stepped into the gray light of day to reveal the garish face paint grinning devilishly at the two. Gotham's most disreputable gang noted for their vicious crimes and their dark twisted sense of humor.

Harley sneered into her ice cream cone. 

Two of the Jokerz slipped around the women trapping them in a circle of sadistic grins. Emily visibly began to shake as she slowly took small steps backwards as if to run. Harley on the other hand stood unresponsive to the threat around her. Back off jingles. She said licking her ice cream. 

The jester dressed Joker muttered. It's that Harley Quinn babe.

The obvious leader walked over to Harley. Yeah it looks like her. He ripped open Harley's sleeves to reveal her tattoos. She got the arm decals let's see about the legs. He smiled placing his hands on her waist. 

Harleys knee slammed into the belly of the Joker causing him to fold over in pain. Harley switch the cone into her left hand then slammed her right elbow into the Jokers spine, reducing him into nothing but a useless heap at her feet.

You make me sick. She hissed kicking the Joker away from her. You have turned the once feared name of the Joker into a ruse! Your deadly gags are humdrum the second you pull them out. Your victims already know what to expect them to do and they are aware of the danger. The Joker always left room for foolish assumptions then would surprise everyone with the completely unexpected. The Joker, he was a genius at his work. But you! You are nothing but a third rate conventional gang who likes to play with mommy's makeup. Cheap makeup at that! The kind of makeup that makes you breakout in a rash. Harley said. And worse of all you are in the least bit amusing. The only time I ever laugh at Jokerz is when I think about how pathetic you all are. Or when you get your asses beat. Harley chuckled licking her tongue out over her ice cream.

The group, forgetting about Emily, began to move towards Harley with murder in their eyes. How bout I make you a permeate smile? A male dressed like and old fashion Punch doll asked producing a switchblade knife.

Harley sighed at the Jokerz cliché remark as she looked at the knife. Aw you poor baby only four inches? Gives a whole new meaning to prick. She smiled.

One of the female Jokerz with an attire much like that of an orange and green Harley Quinn in go-go boots stepped up behind Emily taking her as captive.

The remaining male reached out knocking Harley's ice cream onto the ground. They all laughed until they saw the dark homicidal look in Harley's narrowed eyes. That's it. She growled between clutched teeth. I stand before you as your judge, jury, and executioner. You have been changed and found guilty of disreputable crimes against the Joker name! Emily watched curious of what was going on with her daughter. Why was she speaking to them this way? Harley Jest never wasted time talking. I deem you all worthless! She hissed.

I'll show you worthless! The one with the knife swung at her face. Harley did not move back but her hand flew up and grabbed hold of the Joker's wrist. 

With a twist of her hand she made him drop the knife. Pitiful **and** unworthy of the name Joker. She said she quickly twisting her hand to the right. A small snap sounded in everyone's ear as she broke his wrist.

The Joker began to cry out in pain as he sunk to his feet.

You bitch! Said a female Joker that looked like a stitched up rag doll with bubble gum pink hair and clothing.

The pink rag doll swung once just to have her fist captured in Harley's deadly hand. Harley pulled the girl's arm towards her side as she brought her knee to the rag doll's stomach. The doll Joker grunted and bent downward from the blow. Harley, still holding the Joker's arm, kicked her leg up without bringing it down snapping the Joker's head upwards. She brought her leg down catching the Joker's neck and dropping her, unconscious, onto her stomach.

Harley turned towards the Harley Quinn rip-off holding her mother. Wanna try me? She asked holding a toy gun to Emily's head.

Harley knew she was going to enjoy beating up that particular Joker. Not for the fact that she had taken Emily as a hostage, but because she had made a mockery of the name Harley Quinn. She was the rightful successor of Harley Quinn, no one else.

Harley looked at the girls blonde hair pouring out of twin pigtails. Do you wanna know how to make a blonde a strawberry blonde? She asked smiling. She looked towards Emily. Recevoir en bas.

Emily nodded her head and dropped down as Harley ran towards the HQ knockoff. Harley jumped into the air towards the near brick wall then sprung off catching the Joker's head with her foot.

Emily ducked away next to one of the trash bins lining the alley. 

Harley stood next to the HQ Joker watching as blood mixed with her blonde hair. I did say I was gonna tell ya how to make a strawberry blonde. She laughed. 

Four down, one to go. Harley sang as she turned to the remaining Joker trying to slink away, the one that knocked her ice cream onto the ground. Here joker, joker, joker. She called slowly approaching him. 

He shrieked out with a high pitched voice. Stay away from me, you're crazy. He said backing away.

Harley shrugged. You say crazy I say I higher level of sanity. Ill give you a five-second head start.

The remaining Joker took off running onto the sidewalk. One, two, FIVE! Harley screamed as she chased after him.

She ran at an amazing closing in on the fleeing boy in very little time. The Joker looked back to see his attended victim pounce high into the air like a panther jumping onto its pray. Harley sailed elegantly through air performing a single front flip as she landed on him. 

Sitting on his back Harley grabbed the Joker by his purple hair and pulled his head back until the side of his head was adjacent to her lips. How dare you try and mug the great Harley Jest? She hissed into his ear. It is a pure insult to even think you could assault me and get away with it! And to add to the insult you knocked my ice cream onto the ground! You owe me the units for a chocolate chip and brownie double scoop on a fudge in-lined waffle cone! Harley hissed giving him another good pull. 

He cried out in pain.

Harley smiled as she pulled him back farther until his ears were close enough for her lips to brush. Now what do we say to the EX-tremely pissed ex-criminal?

He screamed. 

Harley asked. 

Y-y-you are the greatest. He said.

Harley sighed. I guess that'll do. You had better not forget this. She hissed then slammed his head into the sidewalk rendering him unconscious.

***

Emily ran into the open to see her daughter surrounded by a small crowd. As she got closer she saw the Joker crumpled at her feet. Harley stood shaking as she stared at her hand ostensibly spellbound at the blood on her palms flowing down to her wrist. 

Emily stared at the distant look in her daughter's eyes thinking how much she held her likeness. Only she no longer had any wonder in her eyes, nothing mysterious and captivating, nothing that could so easily entrance one moment then overpower the next. When did I lose it? When did I lose the passion in my eyes?' She asked herself as she took her daughter home.

***

The rain had started again as Harley stood by her window watching the streams of water racing down the glass. Her mind wondered as she watched. Deep down inside Harley Jest was still alive. Harley could feel her raving against the padded walls they formed around her. There were small moments she could creep out of that cell and be free just to be replaced and locked away alone in the dark. But today, today she was freed, completely free. She was once again the crime jester who favored the sweet strange sting of irony strange, the sarcasm without bite, over the crude dark humor of those pathetic Jokerz. Those fools will never understand what is it like to be the Joker. She should know she had a small taste of his insanity' from what she learned from Harley Quinn and she felt oddly drawn to it as if she were seduced. That's why the Jokerz angered her, they were just thugs using the name of The Joker in vain. They could never find the comedy in brutality and death. They would never know about the big joke of life, none of them would ever know. It was all irony, sarcasm without bite.

***

Emily sat across from Vanderburg in the kitchen as she hid her need of alcohol by spiking her smoothie heavily. I don't know Jonas; you should have seen her. Emily said recalling the way Harley had stared at the blood on her hands. It was just so... I don't know intimidating and frightening, as if she's so much stronger and capable of doing things you and I could never imagine. She said downing half her drink.

Vanderburg was about to reply when they heard a scream come from Harley's room then the sound of glass breaking. 

The once closed door of Harley's bedroom opened and out stepped a woman dressed in gray. The Shadow.

__________________________

(Ha ha ha!) End Chapter 6


	8. Green Knight

===================================================================

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isn't weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And I own Batman Beyond. But we live in this reality and I don't own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

The Green Knight

Nightshade wondered if helping Batman to stop The Shadow was good idea as parked JoyRide alone side of the Batmobile. If he helped him with the dark femme fatale then Batman could quickly get to solving his case with Harley.

"Didn't know you could ride." Batman said jumping out of the Batmobile.

Nightshade took off his jade green helmet. "Harley's been teaching me. Have you found out anything about The Shadow? Like why she turned into a flagging banshee when she's in the light?" Nightshade asked annoyed that they had to deal with The Shadow first then Harley. 

Batman crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I believe that she has extremely sensitive senses or at least her sense of sight is."

Nightshade frowned. "So she can see in the dark?"

Batman nodded. "Nocturnal animals that can see in the dark hates the light, sunlight hurts their retinas. A perfect reason for Shadow to go off the way she did."

"So the dim light that we see is about ten times brighter. So light hurts like hell for her. That explains the light but what about her stealth? No one is that quiet. It's unnatural." Nightshade said. 

Batman turned as he headed back to the Batmobile. "She's just that good. Come to find out she did a few assassin jobs before she started stealing."

Nightshade stared at Batman confused. "Why would she change jobs? An assassin gets paid much more than a thief, I should know."

"She said so herself," Batman stated jumping back into the Batmobile. "She is whatever her master wants her to be."

"Did you find out anything about Harley?" He asked hopefully. 

Batman was silent for a moment as if debating on something. "Yeah. I don't know how she got them but she has some bad bruises on her."

"Why that son of a bit-"

"I said I don't know how she got them when I asked her about it she told me she got into a fight." Batman said. 

Nightshade frowned. "Then she got it from a fight. Harley never lies, she's a 'honest criminal'." He almost laughed at the oxymoron. 

Nightshade watched as the dark car drove away to scout for any signs of the elusive Shadow. He would help in the search **after** he checked in on Harley. Nightshade mounted JoyRide then made his way towards the Shamrock build.

Shadow stood dormant waiting for the proper moment to fulfill her master's wishes. She could see the reflection of Harley Jest in the wet window of her room. The rain had just begun again.

Shadow knew everything about Jest; it was her job to know the lives of her victims. She liked Harley's confidence and personality. She was one of those people who were strong on the outside and in yet so delicate. She stayed true to her friends and herself, not the one to try to impress others by keeping up with fashion and fabs. She held a masculine definition about her that was oddly charming.

'Nightshade will be here soon. I had better get everything and everyone ready.' With that she pulled her sword and appeared before the window. A scream and the sound of glass shattering that was all the noise she would permit.

**One hour later**

A small yet blatant smile lifted the contours of her face as she saw a single black motorcycle pulling into the garage of the building. "Nightshade." She whispered as she pulled her mask over her face then covered it with her hood.

***

Nightshade had just made his way to the top of the Shamrock when he noticed something was amiss, something that nagged at the back of his mind. "Harley!" He shouted. Quickly he removed one of the many golden curves from his green vest and dropped it onto the rooftop. 

The two minutes it took for the strong vine to grow seemed like an eternity for Nightshade. The vine reached down into the apartment under his feet to pry open the window. With graceful ease he slid down the vine into the dark room. 

He ran through the dark room to find it wasn't Harley's but Emily's. He had no time to lose; there was a reason for why Harley had screamed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to the living room. Vanderburg laid on the floor knocked unconscious. Emily laid on the overturned loveseat with her arms and legs bound behind her. He would deal with them later for now his mind was set on Harley.

He ran into the darkened room to see the broken shards of window glass littered about the carpeted floor. The cold wet air gently blew the ash blue curtains blowing in small drop of rain. Everywhere he looked he saw no signs of Harley until he looked onto the bed. There was a lump under the thin flower patterned blanket.

"Harl?" Nightshade called reaching out and pulling the cover away.

Shadow sat up looking towards Nightshade. "You!" He cried. As he moved to retrieve a pollen packet from his vest Shadow grabbed his arm pulling him onto the bed with her. She quickly straddled his waist and placed a dagger to his throat. "I have not been ordered to kill but try me and I shall." She hissed breaking her policy of silence.

"What have you do with Harley?" Nightshade asked.

Shadow did not answer. She trailed her finger down Nightshade's face. "My master does not like for me to express emotion for anyone but him. Like the shadows I am cold and untouchable." Shadow said pinning down Nightshade's arms with her knees. "But I remain forever inquisitive of love like that of yours and Harley's."

Nightshade struggled under the dark figure's strong frame. Shadow bent down until the lips of her mask pressed lightly against his in an unfeeling kiss. 

She smiled as she stood releasing Nightshade. "Love such a small word that means so much. Love can be a dangerous thing. Used for the wrong proposes, it can kill. Love can disappear and be lost forever, forever for you to regret. And little by little the dull pain settles in, growing until it consumes your soul. Then you know what it is like to be scorn. But true love is rare. What of your love, o valiant one, is it pure and rare?" Shadow asked. 

Nightshade looked at her wondering why all the talk? Why the pointless riddles that confused him? 

"Love is such a weakness, as are all emotions." Shadow said almost bitterly. 

"No it isn't! You are only after Jonas, leave Harley out of this and you can do whatever you please to the prick." Nightshade offered.

"My master has no interest in Jonas." Shadow smirked as she removed her hood. "Your little girlfriend is quite a fighter that I must admit."

Nightshade's hand flew to Shadow's throat. "If you've done anything to harm Harley I'll kill you." Nightshade said blatantly. 

"If you kill me how will you find her?" Shadow asked.

Nightshade lowered his hands from the woman's neck. "I am a clever thief you and I both know that, but what they've stolen I could never accomplish." She stated. "They've stolen her stars." Shadow said. 

"What stars?" Asked Nightshade. 

Shadow did not answer. "Close your eyes and see with your heart if you believe in love so much. But when you open your eyes you wake to find it's all but a dream." Shadow said before she vanished out the window. "Try the construction site." Her voice rang out somewhere in the dark. 

***

After untying Emily and Jonas and calling the police Nightshade raced through the rain of the streets of Gotham. All insecurities he had about riding the monster of a machine called a motorcycle had vanished. His mind was only set on one objective: finding which constructions site Harley was at. 

His first stop had proven pointless, as did his next four tries. JoyRide was almost out of gas as he pulled into the fifth site. A new motel or expensive apartment building people could barely afford.

"Harley!" He called through the pouring rain. "Harley! Answer me!"

A soft sound broke through the pouring rain gradually increasing until he could hear it clearly. 

"Hahahahahahahahaha! HA HA HAhahahahahaahahahaahhahahahah!" The night was filled with a female's hysterical laughter slowly mixing in with uncontrollable sobs.

Nightshade looked up to the crane and hook several hundred feet above his head. At the end of the little hook a female dressed in a satin purple two-piece pajama set dangled suspended by her arms on the dull yellow hook of the crane.

"Sh-t Harley!" Nightshade shouted. "Harl hold on!" He yelled running at full speed to the crane. Jumping inside he looked down on the many levers and peddles. Lacking the patients for trail and error Nightshade tossed a few seeds onto the machine. 

"C'mon hurry up!" He hissed. Small sprouts of plants appeared in the small cracks of the crane. There was a loud creak as the crane's hook began to descend lowering Harley. 

Her wild laughter had ceased and her body seemed lifeless. "Harley!" He shouted running towards her before she touched ground. 

As he removed her from the hook the warm rain began to fall again adding onto the already miserable wet night. Nightshade pulled the blindfold away from eyes. "You okay baby?" He asked concerning knitting his brow. Harley's blank eyes stared at him vacantly. Nightshade then realized what Shadow had meant; the stars in her eyes were gone. But he could not help but stare at how lovely they still were.

Her chain bound hands shook as they touched his cheeks. "Vous êtes si gentil." (Translated- You are so kind.) She said in a soft voice he yearned to wake up to in the mornings as he did before. She gave a small laugh before she fainted away from the real world. 

Nightshade stared down at her wondering what he should do. He could just take her back home, **their** home. But alas Harley might become furious with him. He could return her to Emily. No, he couldn't see himself handing her over so easily. 

Heaving a heavy sigh he carried her into the small hut of an office getting them both out of the rain. Holding her tightly against his chest to keep her warm he fell asleep knowing in the morning she would be gone. But he didn't really care if only for the night he had his love close to his heart.

Sappy but end of chapter 7

A/N: Like Poison Ivy my dear Nightshade's outfit is made from organic matter. So if ever he needs a tree, vine, or plant he just takes off a piece of his clothes and ta-da! He has himself a Red Oak or whatever he pleases. 


	9. Miss You

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isnt weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And I own Batman Beyond. But we live in this reality and I don't own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

Miss You

Three days had passed since Harley's abduction and Nightshade watched her even more carefully. 6:45 Chris Isley was finally released from his shift of work. He didn't even bother to stay behind to have a quick chat with the shop owner as he always did. When Mr. Thyme asked what was wrong with him he answered flatly. Having problems with my girlfriend. As he walked out into the grimy city streets turned orange by the setting sun Christopher Isley disappeared and in his place walked the Deadly Nightshade, a lone figure in search for what is his.

By 6:59 Nightshade stopped his car and waited patiently at a single stoplight that distanced him two meager blocks away from the apartment building Harley lived.

A dark car pulled up beside him. Going to check up on her again? A deep strong voice asked. 

Nightshade looked over at Batman. I'm going to keep looking after her until she's home. He said.

She's fine, extra security has been set up around the building. I might guess you've added a bit of your own security precautions. Batman said. 

Nightshade nodded. The main reason why Shadow and her master went after Harl is because of me. Nightshade said. 

They attacked her because we're getting too close to finding out something. Batman corrected.

Nightshade glared at him. That time it was a warning, I'm not sure what they might do the next time. He stated. 

Batman cocked a brow. So are you giving up? He asked. 

No, but you had better have one hell of a plan the next time you face that woman. She went too far when she got Harley involved. Nightshade said sitting through the next light.

Working on something right now." A small moment a silence passed before he spoke up again. "Why do you like Harley so much? Batman wondered. 

Love not like. Nightshade smiled warmly. It's the small things. How happy she is when we're doing the simplest of things. The way she paints her toenails in the car then let them air dry. The way she coaxes me into things, our afternoon naps, and so on. Not to mention she's a tomcat in bed. 

Batman sighed. You had better go home, Harley can take care of herself. He said then drove away.

Nightshade considered his words for a moment; he looked forwards at the top of the Shamrock building in the distance. Sighing heavily he made a U-turn and headed back home.

***

The day had begun sweltering hot. The type of heat that cast everything in a veil of dusty orange hues. Harley laid upside down on the top of her bed dressed only in her silk matching bra and panties. Moving as little as possible she undid her hair hand let her head hang over the bed's edge. 

It was only twenty minutes ago that the CirCus had just dropped her off. Rayven had just gotten her tongue pierced for the third time, now she had a vertical row of silver tongue studs. Punch was talking about leaving the Jokerz because when it came down to it they would abandon you in a heartbeat. Loup and Jox were forever talking about the newest bikes on the market and the soon coming Bike fest they were planning to skip school to attend. Lena had brought her two-year-old daughter along to hang out with her aunts and uncles' at the Burger Palace. The day had been a good day, but it had ended a bit too soon. 

Emily and Dr. Vanderburg had left about two hours ago to attend the pool party of one of Emily's many friends'. Harley was grateful Dr. Vanderburg had convinced Emily that it was okay that she stayed behind, she didn't feel like being shown off again. That's all she was a doll to be shown around. 

She was even more grateful that the headaches had died down somewhat. Before they would reduce her to tears as she begged for some kind of painkiller. But now it was a small pain as if someone was pressing their thumbnails into her temples, usually she rode out the small pains. She stared up at the ceiling recalling that the bedroom of the apartment of Shady Glades had an overhead fan she liked to watch whirl above her head as she laid down.

I wonder how Red and Erik are. She said aloud to no one.

***

Nightshade finding he could do nothing else for the night returned to his apartment. As he opened the door he was met with a messy sight. 

The trash can had been toppled over leaving the kitchen a mess. But that was in no comparison to the living room. Most of the trash from the kitchen was bragged into the living room. The many magazines and junk mail was chewed up. Two of the three couch cushions had been shredded into oblivion. 

Nightshade shouted. 

Erik jumped down from his nest of torn cloth and pillow stuffing and made a dash for the bedroom. 

Nightshade could understand why he had torn the couch into an early grave; Erik missed her just as he did, even the plants looked dull as if they dared to wither without Harley about.

Defeated he sunk down onto the remaining cushion in a hard flop. A moist feeling surrounded his rear and thighs. 

He hissed standing up from the pissed drenched cushion. His head snapped in the direction of the bedroom door just in time to see the hyena's head disappear once again into the dark room. He could have sworn he heard it laughing at him before it vanished. 

Nightshade removed his costume before the urine soaked into his skin. Dressed only in his boxers he began to turn on the television. 

Finding nothing on he changed for the CD player. 

Harley's Massive Attack CD was still in the deck. He realized she was the last person to use the CD player in all these weeks. He was about to change it when a slow version of Unfinished Sympathy began to play. 

I know that I've been mad in love before  
And how it could be with you  
Really hurt me baby, really cut me baby  
How can have a day without a night  
You're the book that I have opened  
And now I've got to know much more  
The curiousness of your potential kiss  
Has got my mind and body aching  
Really hurt me baby, really cut me baby  
How can you have a day without a night  
You're the book that I have opened  
And now I've got to know much more  
Like a soul without a mind  
In a body without a heart  
I'm missing every part

Memories began to resurface through his mind. Like for one when he discovered how immodest Harley really was. How she would surprise him sometimes and pull him into a shower with her or vise versa.

Flashback

Someone had rung the door buzzer. Chris said looking out the peephole. Harl gimme you jack-in-the-box.

Who is it? Harley asked wondering who was about to meet terror by the means of her jack in the box bomb. She asked.

Worse. It's Jehovah Witness again. Chris whispered. 

Great, didn't they bother us enough on Easter? She asked squirting herself in ketchup and grabbing a knife. 

The bell, buzzer, rang out again. Forget the box sic Erik on them. He said watching as Harley talked towards the door. 

Step back Red I'll handle She opened the door. She said before the two men could speak. You're late! We have already slaughtered the goat in homage of our great goddess Licky-me-likey! But you've made it just in time for the orgy! She shouted ripping off her ketchup stained shirt exposing her faded navy blue demicup bra.

The two men dressed in suits scrambled over on another as they struggled to get off the floor where the crazed woman resided. Harley closed the door and walked back into the living room. See you just have to know how to handle them. She said stroking his cheek then heading back to her work in the kitchen.

End Flashback! 

There were many of times Harley did insane things to scare others or get themselves out of trouble. He loved her carefree nature and the odd ways she would retort if anyone dared try to damage it. If someone were to look at her for too long she would smile widely at them and say. I'm wearing clean underwear today!' 

To his surprise his beloved Harl had a softer kinder side to her that she didnt let her mild case of insanity tint. She hid the gentle being she was behind the rough and rowdy mask only to release when the time called for it. Chris had a moment with the gentler side of her one afternoon after work. She had just came in from walking Erik when she noticed him sitting down at the kitchen table with a weary look on his face.

You don't look so good. She reported her once playful tone melting into seriousness as she relieved Erik of his leash.

Chris said.

C'mere and have a seat on the couch. She said leaving to wash her hands. When she returned she took her seat on the coffee table edge. With a gentle push she forced him back until his head rested against the couch arm. She carefully straddled his waist her strong thighs astride him. Her arm extended as she reached out her hand towards him. Her cool skin brushed against his temple and flutter across the small flame red hairs of his eyebrows. Her nimble fingers slowly traced over of his warm brow and then traveled down to stroke the strong curve of his green cheek. Poor baby, you're sick. She said her hand moving up to brush across the down hair of his temples. 

Right now, She began standing up. You need lots of fluids, toast, and sleep. Harley said taking off her top. 

Sitting up Chris looked over her gifted figure a moment as if he had never seen her without apparel before. What's the toast for? He asked. 

That's all I can make for now until I go grocery shopping. Harley said lying down on the couch.

Chris smiled as he laid down on Harley's belly. Why don't you act like this more often? He asked.

Sadness crept into Harley's voice. I use to before I lose someone very close to me. She said.

Chris nodded. Your dad. He said. 

Yeah...and someone else that helped make me the girl I am today. Harley said.

Chris was about to ask whom but stopped, he knew when and when not to push Harley for answers.

Nightshade sighed as he looked around the hyena-damaged room. He couldn't stand being there alone. 

***

Back at the Shamrock apartments Harley held a glass of orange juice in her hands as she walked into the cool breeze out on the black iron railed balcony. The night was warm still but it was cooler than the daylight hours before. She sighed longingly as she looked out over the lit windows of the distant buildings. She looked down to the ground far far below her. If she jumped she could making it safely to the ground, she had jumped from higher buildings and with good reflexes and a firm hold made it down to the ground. Yes all she had to do was jump and let instincts kick in, or not, either way she'd be free. 

A sharp pain spiked through Harley's head. She hissed backing away from the rail to take a seat on the metal lawn chair.

Save me again, Red. She said to nothing. 

She recalled the day after her abduction waking up in the protective arms of her beloved boyfriend and partner. She wished he had taken her away, back to their home. Or out of Gotham. People like us don't can't escape Gotham.' The voice of a ghost from the past whispered in her ear. Can't ever get away, hon. She whispered going back to that morning. 

Waking up in his strong arms was something she enjoyed. But she enjoyed the reasons why she always ended up in his arms better.

Last flashback I promise

Harley shouted as she brought the flyswatter against the wall with a loud crack. The fat black fly flew before her face as if teasing her misaim. Pick it up! Just know this my little pesky friend; you are dying today! She yelled swinging again.

The fly darted from the bedroom into the hall heading into the living room. Oh no you don't! She hissed running after it with Erik at her heels. 

As they entered the plant overtaken living room Harley slowed to a creep. Today ladies and gentlemen we are hunting the elusive hairy-legged black tar housefly. She said in a British accent, Erik only looked up at her then left her for the kitchen in hopes of food. 

Harley only shrugged. It seems my trusty hyena has abandoned me to go off a hunting of his own. But I shall not let this disturb my hunt. She went on.

Chris, who moments before was reading a book, watched her with concerned eyes. Harley spotted the fly on the wall just above the television. With a devilish smile of victory she swung. 

A green blur reached out snapping its jaws shut on the fly. The fly eating plant reached out farther snapping at Harley. Out of reaction Harley brought up the flyswatter knocking off the head.

Chris yelled running to the aid of the decapitated plant. 

What? It bit at me! She said in her defense. It was out of reflexes!

Chris held the death plant in his green hands. It was after the fly! He hissed.

It was after my hand! She yelled. The argument went on and on until it came down to very few words. Just stay outta my face Chris! Harley yelled heading into the bedroom. 

Chris stated. 

Harley shouted back. 

Chris shouted.

Harley screamed slamming the door a split second after Erik slipped in.

The silence that ruled for the next two hours only made the tension in the air ever thicker. Harley laid on the floor of the bed scratching the overjoyed Erik behind the ears while she stared up at the ceiling fan. She could hear the television through the walls being changed every few seconds. They were both waiting for the same thing, for one to give in first. Harley scoffed. I ain't apologizing. She said to Erik. Erik looked up at her and whimpered. Hungry me little meat maniac? She cooed standing up. I could use something to eat myself.

After giving Erik a small plate of baby back ribs Harley fixed herself a hot cheesecake sundae Harley sat down on the countertop. It was going to be a long standoff at the rate they were going. Harley thought to herself as she savagely devoured the sundae. 

Alright time for a nap! Harley sung out to no one as she walked into the hallway only to collide with the apartments only other human tenant. 

Watch it Chris! Harley hissed regaining herself. His rich deep green eyes that reminded her of emeralds stared intensely at her. Harley knew what that meant, one very long verbal fight that could lead to physical if she didn't keep her temper. What are you lookin' at? She sneered. 

Harley had very little time to react when she was suddenly pinned against the wall with Chris's lips pressed hungrily against her own.

No words of apology needed to be spoken. The incident from moments before had been forgotten.

In the time that followed after Harley laid on her belly in a slight curled position slowly slipping into a pleasant sleep. Chris laid behind her with his head resting on her shoulder; one green arm wrapped underneath her holding her waist and the other draped over her hip.

Harley listened closely to his deep rhythmic breaths. If he knew that if he just held her in his arms she would melt her tough girl repute would be shattered. She smiled almost laughing, she wouldn't dare tell him that she loved they way he dominated in the bedroom, how she loved to have his weight crushing down on her, and how now he held her in his arms silently stating that she belonged to him. With one last happy sigh she fell away from the world in a deep sleep.

End of last flashback as promised

The small hairs on the back of Harley's neck began to prickle alerting her that a present was behind her. Harley pulled herself out of her small trip down memory lane. 

You shouldn't be here. She said sitting up straight.

The figure well hidden in the dark embrace of the shadows stepped out into the dim light emitting from the streetlights and the bright quarter moon. Needed to see you. Nightshade said.

Harley did not turn. I told you to stay away. Do I have to get a restraining order against you?

Nightshade laughed lightly, A restraining order won't stop me. He said.

Harley slowly shook her head from side to side. You don't have any idea what you being here right now is doing to me. You have absolutely no idea why I chose to stay here and live miserably. Why don't you just leave me alone, leave everything as it is?

Nightshade could easily detect the sorrow in her voice. Do you miss me? He asked.

Harley turned ever so slightly to her side. He could see the trail of tears falling down her cheeks, More than you'll ever know. 

Nightshade reached out and stroked his fingers over her trembling lips then rubbed his thumb under her eye wiping away the tears. Harley I'll figure this all out soon, then you'll be free. He said. He planted a firm kissed on her still trembling lips then placed another on her forehead. I promise. He said turning to leave.

Harley called out. The desperation in her voice made him stop in his tracks. Harley fidgeted with her fingers as she shyly looked into his face. Can... can you stay for awhile? I'm...I'm having trouble sleeping at night.

He only smiled. Same here. He said then followed her into the apartment.

The hours seemed to go by quickly when the two were together, before they knew it the evening had passed and Harley could barely keep her eyes open. By 11:21 Harley laid on her bed with her head resting soundly on Nightshade's chest. Nightshade smiled down on her then brought his lips close to her ear. Harl, do you still love me? He whispered. 

Harley moaned rotating onto her side. Mm huh, forever and a day Red. She said in her sleep. Nightshade stole a kiss as the front door in the distance room opened Emily and Jonas could be heard talking uncaring if they should waken the most likely sleeping teenager. 

We'll be together again soon, I promise. Nightshade said turning to leave the discreet way he had came.

____________________________________  
End o' whatever number this chapter is.  
Just cuz I'm excited I'll tell you what's up with the next chappie. We find out who the Shadow is!!!!!


	10. Light to the Shadows

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isnt weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And we know the address of telemarketers so we can repay them for wasting our time on the phone while we could be doing something else. And I own Batman Beyond. But we live in this reality and I don't own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

Light to the Shadows (Where do I come up with these?)

Shadow ran swiftly from one shadow into the next as she made her way across the dark floors of the small artifact exhibit. She moved carefully not to trip on of the many supposed invisible' triggers that she could easily see. One would have thought they had learned to upgrade their security with such a skilled thief slinking about town. 

Shadow only saw this as an advantage; her body wasn't truly up for anything difficult tonight. Her side was paining her from when she suffered the punishment and warnings' from her master. Lately she had been displeasing for her master, if she were to fail him this time...only God could save her from his wrath. Get in, get the statuettes, and get out. Report to me when you're done. And remember Shadow I will be watching you.' Her master's words echoed in her head. 

Shadow looked down at the almost invisible beams of light, if she were to break them police would be there within four to five minutes. Those useless snails were always too late to stop her.

Shadow reached her second target with very little trouble. She reached out for the figurine only to have her fingers slip through it. A hologram! She spun in time to get a face full of light. 

She held back her scream and merely shielded herself from the light by drawing her hood down lower. Shadow smirked lightly at the idea that she had fallen for such a foolish trap. From behind her she could hear the sound of someone approaching, she turned in the direction of the newcomer.

Batman witnessed the sly smile playing over Shadows face as he slowly walked closer to her, there was no telling what she **wasn't** capable of. Just as he thought those words Shadow quickly snatched her chain from her waste and in one great swing took out the bright lights. 

Shall we take this; Shadow rammed her shoulder into Batman's stomach forcing him towards the large open window she had came in through. 

Batman quickly shifted his position putting Shadow before him. Ladies first. 

Instead of stopping Shadow continued to run forward and took a great leap out of the window.

With her cape fanning out behind her Shadow fell in a downward arch towards the new apartment building adjacent to the exhibit building. Shadow smiled darkly from the darkness of her hood as she whipped her chain before her. The chain wrapped twice around the neck of a stone gargoyle, swinging Shadow feet first into the window of the apartment.

That had to hurt. Batman said flying out the open window to the now broken window below of the empty apartment. He looked on as Shadow carefully got onto her feet and shook the dizziness from her head. Batman had hoped crashing through the window would have put her out of it enough so that he didn't have to fight her too much but when he stepped down on the small shards of glass Shadow snapped back into alertness. 

Shadow did not like the way things were going; her punishment from before had extracted a great deal of her strength and the fall had taken a great deal o her energy. If she were to fight now most likely she would lose or collapse before she could make it back to her master. Shadow drew her now limp snake sword and held out her finger motioning for Batman to come towards her. She would make this fight quick and clean.

Shadow sung out towards the right missing Batman fully but slicing a metal lamp in half. She swung again cutting a couch down the middle. She frowned at the sight of the broken lamp and couch; her sword was a bit dull.

Her mind was so entwined with thought of her sword that she did not see Batman come beside her and punch her in the jaw. Shadow stumbled back with her sword still embedded in the split couch. A scowl passed over her face as she delivered a mighty side kick that smashed into Batman's cheek. Shadow jumped into the air and swung out her left leg. Batman crossed his fist before his solar plexus and blocked. 

Guess you aren't as advanced as I thought you were after all. He said. Shadow cocked her head to the side in question. A pro could have hit the head.

Shadow opened her mouth and gave a slow nod in a sign that she understood. She spun on her heel kicking out her leg in a complete 360 circle bringing the heel of her right foot to the side of Batman's head. Knocking him a little towards the side.

Then again I could be wrong. He said messaging his cheek and ear.

Shadow nodded her head moments before she jumped off the ground and slammed her foot into Batman's solar plexus.

Batman tumbled backwards in the empty living room coming to a stop at the wall. 

Terry get closer, she's keeping you at a distance for a reason. Bruce said over the line. 

What? No way if you haven't noticed she has a sword. Terry said as he ran his forearm over his forehead. 

You're going to have to look beyond that. If you haven't noticed she harbors a lot of strength in her legs then the rest of her body. Close in the space between you and shell have to face you in hand to hand combat, which you will have the advantage since your arms are longer than hers are.

If you haven't noticed I'm the one getting hit and I think she's equally strong in all of her limbs.

It's your head then. Bruce said. 

Batman looked up to see Shadow going for her sword. You've got a point. He commented as he jumped onto his feet. He quickly rushed over to Shadow's side knocking her hands away from her sword. You know you could someone's eye out with that. He said. (Sorry I couldn't resist! ~DSP)

Shadow growled in her throat as she brought her elbow into his gut. Batman ignored the pain and swung back catching Shadow in the chest knocking the wind out of her. Shadow, breathless yet still determined to fulfill her master's whims, swung only to have Batman catch her fist. Shadow brought up her knee weakly to Batman's side. Batman managed through with a small grunt and grabbed hold of her upraised knee. With a tug he spun her around by her knee and fist slamming her into the nearby wall. 

Slowly Shadow stood shaking away the pain. You trial me Batman! Shadow hissed as she pushed herself away from the wall. She ran towards him with ready fist. Batman ducked her thoughtless swings and kicks catching her a few times with his own. Shadow swung again, Batman dodged linking his elbow with hers as the blow went by. He swung his arm strongly lifting Shadow off her feet then brought it down slamming her onto the carpeting. 

Shadow quickly rolled kicking out her foot pitching Batman into the broken lamp and even farther back into the wall denting it and winding him completely. Shadow jumped onto her feet and retrieved her Shadow. It is time, Batman, that you meet the cold embrace of the darkness of death. She said as she gave her snake sword a hard jerk making it stiff. 

Hey, back off bitch! Someone called.

Shadow quickly pressed her foot onto Batman's Adam's apple. I should have known you'd join in on this, even though this has nothing to do with you. She said maliciously stepping harder down on Batman.

Nightshade, with his green arms crossed before him, stepped into view. I told you before I need him alive. He said. 

Shadow smirked as she kicked out her foot sharply hitting Batman in the chin. But my Master does not.

Nightshade put down his arms revealing his clutched fist. I'll fight you for him if necessary. He said. But be warned I'm a hazard to be around.

Shadow cackled in her throat. Did you so easily forget that I have kissed you? And here I stand alive and well.

Nightshade's eyes widened. So your suit and mask protects you, it just makes the punishment last longer. Shadow smiled. Do you think you can save him in time this time little boy? Shadow asked arising her sword above her head ready to slice down on Batman's exposed neck.

Nightshade quickly reached into his vest and removed a camera. Say cheese. He said pressing down on the button. 

A great blinding flash lit the dark living room for a brief moment. But it had served its purpose. Shadow screamed as her sight was momentarily blinded from the flash. Nightshade kicked out his leg catching Shadow in the belly. Shadow, already tender from her earlier beating bent forwards in pain. 

Nightshade reached into his vest and removed a small brown packet-like object; he tossed it onto Shadow. The packet exploded on contact releasing a large spider like vine that raveled around Shadow pinning her arms to her with her sword pointed downwards. She roared in frustration as the plant began to take root in the carpeting at her feet.

What took you so long? Batman asked Nightshade.

Nightshade shrugged. I thought you had it under control. Now hurry up and unmask this freak and put her in jail so you can help me out with Harl. 

Batman reached out pushing back the hood then ran his fingers under the neckline of the dark gray mask. Four flat braids fell from the confines of the mask to the wear's neckline. Two pairs of entrancing brown eyes stared blankly at the two. 

Nightshade stared at his girlfriend wrapped tightly in the thick spider vines. She looked daze and bruised with two small circled pasted to her temples.

Batman scolded himself for not noticing the fighting technique sooner. When did she learn how to handle a sword like that? He asked waving his hand before her unblinking eyes. 

She knows the basics of how to handle most weapons. Harl's more talented than you can imagine. 

Exactly how talented is she?

She learned how to drive a stick from watching TV.

A voice shouted from below them. They looked down at the mask to see the inside was lined with a circuit like design of clear wires much like the batsuit. 

Someone's commanding her over a radio. Batman said his state of awe betraying his calm voice.

You mean she's a puppet now and some sick bastard is controlling her? I knew it. I knew this was all a big cruddy scam! Nightshade said.

It must be her _master_ on the other end.

Nightshade turned to Harley and shook her strongly. Harl? Babe, snap out of it! Who's doing this to you? He asked.

Harley's eyes focused on Nightshade. She asked. Her brown eyes became teary then slowly turned back to blank. No. You've messed everything up. 

From the mask the computerized voice continued to shout. Shadow, abort the mission! Come back to HQ!

Nightshade took the mask from Batman. I'm sorry but your party has been disconnected. He said. Batman stared at him with one brow cocked. Oh c'mon since Harley is...well in a non-Harley state right now someone had to say it. He said in his defense.

You haven't won Batman. She's mine body and soul! Shadow come to me! The Master commanded.

The two circles at Harley's temples began to glow. Harley's eyes shot open as she released an inhuman scream of pain. She quickly brought up her sword cutting away at the vine freeing herself. With an upward swing she knocked her mask out of Nightshade's hands into her own. The two men were too shocked to respond. Harley quickly replaced her mask on her face then tore off in a sprint towards the shattered window. 

She wouldn't! Batman shouted running after her.

Harley soared into the sky as she jumped. She would. Nightshade said. 

Harley now dressed again as Shadow fell in a downward slant towards the elevators of the building beside the first were she had first been to steal the statuettes of her masters choice. She took out her sword and buried the stiff blade into the side elevator rail sliding down until she came to a stop. With a jerk she removed the sword and fell the rest of the way down towards the hovercars below out of sight of the two men.

Why are the pretty ones always insane? Nightshade asked as they looked down at the place Harley had once been.

________________________________  
End o' chapter 9 (I think)


	11. Red Requiem

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isnt weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And I own Batman Beyond. But we live in this reality and I don't own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

Red Requiem

All told in Harley's point of view! ~DSP

My Master gave me a strong kick into my already bruised ribs. Don't cry before me! He ordered pointing his hand down at me. This went on for awhile until my master felt satisfied that I was bruised and bleeding enough in his eyes. 

They saw. Master stated more to himself as if in recognition. So they saw. He repeated coming down from his milder rush violence. He bent down towards my beaten frame. We'll just have to fix this, now don't we? He asked rubbing my hair with his bloody hand.

I slowly pushed myself off the ground and spat out the blood that had come from my bleeding inner lip. I was too afraid to look into his eyes, if I did that would be a sign of rebellion and the beatings would begin again. _Spit at him!_ I screamed at myself. _Do anything just don't..._Yes Master. I said against my better judgment.

I could feel his approving smile spread onto his lips as he patted my head as if I were a dog then turned to leave. Clean yourself up then go home until I call you again. He ordered vanishing from sight. 

I knew he was gone and it was safe to let the tears fall. How in the hell did such a strong person such as myself end up like this? That was simple old wounds were reopened leaving me shaken and vulnerable for capture and enslavement. 

One day while I was still in the lovely halls of juvy Vanderburg took me out for the afternoon then left me alone in a big empty room to be tamed, it was then my Master appeared before me for the first time. He tried to tame me by beating me as Vanderburg did, I laughed then fought back, then he tried bringing up the events that led to my days of Harley Jest the criminal. When brought back the memory of my father I laughed spitting at him. Then he brought up the day that had truly led me towards my current life. The memory of the part of my past no one else knew of not even my darling Red...

Give me time and I will forget. Give my heart a moment to heal. I remember all too well how that night you called me on the phone. Harl, can you meet me in our place? You asked of me.

I could hear the utter fear in your voice. It made me worry, to hear you of all people scared. Code, what's wrong? I asked you. 

Please Harley, just meet me. You pleaded.

I looked over my shoulder Simone was watching TV with Merv, both was captivated with a drink in hand. They wouldn't have cared if I fell off the Empire State building dressed as a chicken in drag. I said. 

A half-hour later...The river side, it reeked of bad oysters and waste, but it had a beautiful view of this city at its finest moment. This is the place that we met.

I called out into the night worry tinting my voice. 

I heard your monotone voice call softly.

I turned to see your face is pale and you looked so sick, deathly. What happened to you? I began to wonder. You had such a frightened look in your eyes, fear mixed with an alarming sadness, and...something else. Something I couldn't place then but can now. Those eyes that had once looked so lovingly at me now scared me. 

The Joker makeup you wore had been rubbed off or at least most of it was. Before I could ask you what was wrong you wrapped your arms around me. You say my name as you cry into my coat. I never liked seeing men cry, it made them look weak and disgustingly pathetic. But seeing you cry made me want to cry. But me being me I acted strong, for you my lovely Code I was strong. I slowly began to comfort you as you pulled us down onto the cold concrete beneath our feet.

Harley can you forgive me for what Ive done? Please Harley, forgive me. I can't forgive myself but you can. You said looking madly onto me.

Forgive you for what? I asked your ranting scaring me.

I can't forgive myself, but you, you my heart, you can. You go on.

I was going to threaten to leave you there if you didn't tell me what had happened. But I couldn't leave you, never like that. Code, please tell me what happened, what did you do that was so wrong?

You pulled my head close and placed it over your heart. And with your head lend back looking up towards the faint stars you began to tell me, you told me the complete horrible truth in your dead toned voice. I was shocked and scared at what you had told me, but I would not leave you. 

The silence, how I remember the silence, the only real sound I heard was your heart. Then you broke the silence. Do you forgive me? You asked. 

Hugging you tightly I said yes. I heard you release that breath you had been holding in. That relieved sigh. I cried holding you tightly. Your hands traveled up my back to my hair. You grabbed a fistful and pull my head back. I felt your soft lips searing with passion mash against my own. I loved how gentle you were yet how rough you tended to handle me; tough love, as we use to call it. You released me and looked into my eyes. 

We'll run away together, just you and I. We can get far away from Gotham once and for all darl. I offered.

Code, you lifted my chin and looked into my ears. Those eyes, they were no longer scared or sad but that look I saw before behind your eyes was still there. People like us can't escape Gotham. No matter how far we run no matter where, Gotham has us in a death grip. You told me.

We can try. I said. 

You smiled at me. Remember what that girl told us once? About how life is like a card game, Poker I think.

I prefer Blackjack. I said.

You laughed lightly. Both way sometimes you win in life and sometimes you lose. You were confusing me with the way you smiled forlornly. 

You pulled me to you and kissed me, softly this time. Your kisses were sweet yet severe, intense perhaps. So like assorted chocolates, always filled with something more. I was so into the kiss I did not see your hand slip behind you, I didn't see you pull out your gun, and I didn't see you put it in between us. But I did hear the gunshot. 

Oh that resounding bang echoed through my mind hunting my thoughts and waking me from my dreams for weeks. 

I looked silently into your eyes. My eyes were shocked and pained while yours were calm. I looked down at the blood trailing down my shirt. This game, You said as you sunk into my chest. I fold.

I could not speak, I could only stare dumbfounded at your blood, your precious life's blood spilling from your wound.

Your aim was poor; your aim was always poor wasn't it? You were dying slowly because of it. Stay with me til it's over. You plead to me. 

I held you tightly and lovingly in my arms close to my heart as if I could live for the both of us. I could feel the tears growing inside of me but I would not cry. Always my strong Harley aren't you? You smiled up at me with blood seeping from the corners of your lips. 

I looked down onto your face, it was paling. I'm always strong for you. I said. Knowing I can no longer hold back the tears they spill easily from my eyes.

You look beautiful when you cry. You tell me your body was getting cold. Forgive me for being a coward. You said. Death has you in its grasp.

Ya know I love you right? I asked smiling halfheartedly down on you.

You closed your eyes as you began to feel the pain for the first time. Yeah, you wouldnt be here if you didnt. Love you too, but you knew that. You said.

I sniffed looking up into the dark sky. There was a silence, I looked down on you and you looked up at me with your kind eyes lifeless. I bent down and kissed your cold bloody lips. Bye, don't know how I'll get by with you gone. I closed your eyes then left your body behind. The police would find your body later on. With your fingerprints on your gun lying beside you. Suicide, they'll say, plain and simple; waste no more money on some street trash. I wouldn't get too involved, your parent would miss you for awhile and they will ask me what was wrong with you. And I will answer to them that life got too complicated. But I'll miss you most of all, but you won't ever understand how much. You kept me tethered when the chaos took over, when I felt completely alone. You were the one who could relate to me about how I hated the hospitals with there many drugs to cure me, only you really understood anything.

I walked mindlessly down the dim lighted halls. Blood dripped from my fingers the blood on my shirt was yours the rest belonged to the T's I had the pleasure of venting my anger upon on my way to my distention. I could not cry, I could not speak, and I just walked.

Well, well, well. Said a voice. I looked up to see the twins Delia and Deirdre, the DeeDees for short. Miss Q taught us gymnastics together though she herself was too old to be doing the physical work any longer.

What have we here? Asked Deirdre. They were a year and a half older than me but I was no doubtingly the better of Miss Q's students. 

If it isn't our little Joker in training. Said Delia. 

I mumbled at responds to their teases. What was that? They asked together.

I said. I began looked up so that they could see my blood form. The Jokerz are pathetic fools, so are the T's. I'm stronger on my own than the both of them are combined. 

They looked past the blood. What was that? What you, stronger than the Jokerz? HA! That's a joke.

Jokerz are a mockery of the Joker. A big fat bloody joke! I **am** stronger. I said to them. I remember the look of your lifeless body. I well become smarter, stronger, and I will make everyone see. I said. 

They laughed at me; well they aren't laughing now. Is your grandma home? I asked. 

They jerked their arms behind them letting me through. 

***

Miss Q held me to her as I told her what had happened that last. She is the only other who knows about the horrible crime you committed; only we know why you killed yourself.

She put me in a bath to wash away your blood. I watched silently as the clean water turned pink. It wasn't until then I began to cry. 

Sobbing heavily until it hurt, until I cried dry tears. First daddy, and now you. But you had a choice when you left me. But still you left. You left me all alone unprotected in this horrible place.

Miss Q washed me of the blood soothing me with her sweet voice. The pink of the water turned redder and all I knew was that I wanted more, much more red. I think it was that moment that **_it_** happened, though I'm not sure what **_it_** is. I wanted more red, deeper shades of red. Red, red, RED! That lovely color of wild fire and blood, boiling flickering, consuming everything in its wake. That beautiful bold color of chaos! If I had a blade I would have cut myself to see that wonderful color. 'Let the chaos reign supreme, and let the thrashing beast within me free before withered away. Laugh at your sadness and pain. Invite death for tea, to cry for no reason; laugh when it was inappropriate. Dance when your heart tells you, walk in the rain while everyone else run. Let the beast free, let the chaos take over!' It screamed in my mind. The urge to cry was replaced by laughter. Did I laugh I was not sure.

RED! Don't give me black and white with its many shades of gray in which we live miserably. Give me red and black! Red like your blood, sweet Code! Gimme raging rivers of red! But instead of red things went black!

Later I woke up on Miss Q's couch. Had I snapped in the bathtub? Did I just have my first taste of insanity? If so why did it feel so good in a disturbing way? 

When I told this to Miss Q she took me into her room and sat me down on the foot of her bed. She reached into the very back of her close and removed a large hatbox. Here, I have the feelin' you're going to need this someday. She said as she removed the lid and reached in. The first thing I saw was a beautiful shade of red spandex followed by black and red again. The white tassles were old and was developing a brown color at the edges, and one sleeve had been ripped of its white fringes. Her old costume from her days of villainy sat in my lap, and I looked down upon it like it were a sacred treasure.

I think you are the one the torch should be passed down to. She said.

I didn't understand why she gave it to me when she disapproved so much of the criminal life her granddaughters were leading. Maybe because I had a reason like she did in her day. 

I had no real reason at the time to don the suit of red and black but the title was mine and mine alone. And that my love was the birth of a criminal, the rebirth of Harley Jest.

___________________________________________________________________

End o' this chappie please review and I'll update quicker.


	12. Answers AKA How to Make a Shadow

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!! 

Answers 

Nightshade marched towards his stolen car with a determined look set on his face. And were do you think you're going? Batman asked landing in front of him. 

Where the hell do you think I'm going? He asked walking by. 

Batman held out an arm stopping the fuming man. And what then? Chances are she isn't even at home right now. First we have to find out who this _Master_ of hers is then we deal with helping Harley. Batman said. 

You go and do what you want but I'm going after Harley. He said pushing Batman's arm out of his way.

If you go what do you think her master will do to her? Batman asked. 

What do you think he's doing to her now? Remember what she told you about her bruises? I know some she got for fighting us but maybe there are more and those may have came from him! Nightshade retorted.

Batman gritted his teeth the plant man was right about that. He'll put her through even more pain if you go, we first have to figure out whatever it is that has Harley obeying this man's every command. Think about it, if you went after her and found her don't you think her master will have her kill you? He asked.

Nightshade froze in his steps after a moment of silence he turned back to Batman. So what do you propose we do? Batman didn't answer he only jumped into the Batjet. Hey where are you going? Nightshade asked.

I'm going to visit juvy." He said. 

"Why?" Nightshade asked sounding more and more like his girlfriend.

"Harley was said to be in juvy when the Shadow first appeared, my guess is she was getting leave in the middle of the night. Someone has to know what happened to her. He said just before the top closed then he drove away. Nightshade huffed a frustrated breath of air before he got into his car then followed behind.

*** 

A single guard checked in on the sleeping residents of Gotham's Juvenile Correctional Facility. He opened the door to maximum security after distinguishing the butt of his cigarette. One more to go before break time. He mumbled to himself. 

From the silent shadows a green elbow came down onto his neck he let out a grunt of pain as he slammed into the wall then fell onto unconscious. 

You know you didn't have to do that. Batman said stepping over the fallen man heading towards the maximum security wing. 

I needed to let out some anger. We have about five to six minutes before someone notices the guard's out. Nightshade said looking into the cells.

They checked cell to cell looking for the slightest bit of evidence or one wake person who knew what had happened so many months before. Hey you. A voice called out to Nightshade. What are you doing here? Come to bust me out? Asked a large man no teenager.

I'm trying to figure out something. Do you know a young woman named Harley Jest? Nightshade asked. 

Yeah she was in the cell right over there. Willie said pointing to the empty cell room across the hall. She kept me company for awhile until she got out.

Still no visitors uh? Batman asked walking towards the two.

Willies eyes grew large when he saw the dark knight. Batman, I don't know what the hell these people are doing here but I know it isn't legal! Willie shouted from his cell window. 

Who's he? Nightshade asked jerking his thumb towards the shouting man. 

Willie Watt a telekinetic thanks to some electronic feedback from a GOLEM.

Bats what kind of an operation is these people running? Willie asked. 

Tell us what happened to Jest while she was here. Batman demanded ignoring Willies questions. 

As I was telling the green guy here when she came she was raising hell. I mean she was screaming, kicking, fighting, and everything. They say she knocked out a few of the guards on the way in. Willie said smiling with admiration. They had to sedate her to get her into her cell. 

Nightshade asked.

Yeah. You don't know how many times she started an entire prison breakout, we almost made it out if it weren't for some snitch! Ha Harli got him back for that one. But when we were stuck in our cells we talked. Though I wish we could have done more. 

That's my girlfriend you're talking about! Nightshade sneered stepping closer to the door. 

Oh so your her Red. She talked a lot about you rescuing her or some stuff like that. 

What were you ranting about earlier? Batman asked.

Yeah, I was just coming to that. After awhile Harli starts getting visits from her mom and some guy. Then one day the guy just goes in alone and all hell breaks loose in that room. Both of our doors were closed and I could still hear her biting the guy's head off in here. After about twenty minutes the guy would leave her all beat up and bloody. Then he started coming at night and would take her out of the place just to return sometime around sunrise. She looked like hell then, like she had been pushed beyond her limit or something. This went on for about a week and after a few days Harley stopped screaming at the man when he came and started screaming for someone to help her. Next thing I know the girl's tame but the guy kept taking her out during the night. 

Nightshade's eyes were wide with anger and disgust. Did she tell you what had happened to her when she was out of her cell? 

Willie shook his head from side to side. No, something was wrong with her that much I know. Each time she started to say something about it she got sick or something. She stopped talking about it all together and if I tried to bring it up she would change the subject quickly.

You said she was sick. What kind of sickness? Batman asked. 

Bad headaches. They say she got it from exposure to some sort of plant for her boy-toy here or something like that.

Nightshade frown as he stared blankly at the wall. I don't get it. Harley's too strong from someone to just enslave her with abuse. It has to be something else.

From down the hall they could hear the sound of feet approaching. Time to go. Nightshade said running in the opposite direction while Batman merely switched his Batsuit to camo-mode then followed suit.

A guard ran in. Watt who are you talking to? He asked. 

Watt humphed. Batman and some plant freak. He said going back to bed. 

***

Outside the dark night sky was slowly letting up brightening with mild colors of pinks and purples. Nightshade sat on the hood of his car racking his mind over the new information. I don't get it, this can't be right none of this is making any sense. He said pulling on his red hair. Harley's too strong, she can withstand any physical punishment and she can ride out most pain, she hates taking medicine so headaches are a laugh for her. She practically immune to everything! This isn't adding up right! He shouted slamming his fist on the hood.

Batman walked back to the Batjet. Go home. You can't do anything for her in the day when everyone's around. Batman said. "Beside you look like you could use some rest. 

"Yeah." Nightshade said waving him away.

***

In the hidden Batcave underneath the isolated Wayne Manor, Batman stood behind Bruce Wayne as he explained his theory on the subject. Marionette burglary by way of complex. Bruce said.

Of what? Batman asked with his voice no longer deep but that of Terry McGinnis.

Harley has developed a complex or in better words they made her develop psychosis. For instance some parents tells children how wrong and disgusting a habit might be, like biting nails, chewing on their hair, wetting themselves if they haven't fully developed balder control. In time the child will believe in their parents words finding their old habits immoral and unacceptable. 

That's impossible. Terry said removing his mask. 

I'll give you fifty units if you urinate on yourself right now. Bruce said. 

No! I'm not going to do that! Terry shouted. 

You see. Harley's complex is to obey Vanderburg and her Master. But it seems Harley's complex was planted even deeper into her subconscious.

That she will obey even when she isn't fully awake so to speak. Terry said. But it was like she was hypnotized, you should have seen her eyes they were...lifeless.

That's how good this Master of hers is. Said Bruce.

Full and total obedience. What could he have done to her that would make her do that? 

Bruce turned entwining his fingers on his cane. Most likely tap into her fears and use it against her.

Harley's one of those fearless types, the least bit modest. Terry said.

Then it must be pain or the provision of relief from pain. Bruce said. Have you noticed anything different or troubled about Harley? 

No. No wait she's been suffering chronic headaches. But she takes medicine for that.

Did she suffer constant headaches before?

No, not that I knew of. Nightshade says she doesnt care much for medication so usually she just suffered through it. Terry said. 

Bruce frowned. He must have broken her down with something mental, like a bad experience. Bruce said. 

Terry shouldered his bag as he headed out the door. Gotta go, I'll ask Max what she has. Terry said running out the door. 

***

In the crowed halls of Hamilton Hill high school Terry made his way to his locker grateful that the day was Friday and school was finally ending for the week. Moments before his English teacher had scolded him for falling asleep in class again. Man I need a nap. He yawned. He looked to his right to see Harley dancing in the hallway with her friends as if she didn't stay up half the night battling against her formal boyfriend and the dark knight.

Max ran to Terry with a sheet of paper held tightly in her hand. I **am** the best! She laughed as she stopped before him.

Everyone knows that from your GPA. So what is it you're the best at today? Terry asked the need of sleep leaving him.

I've got what you wanted Ter. I did all little research on Vanderburg like you asked, comes to find out no Jonas Vanderburg exist.

Terry asked. So who's the man certified as Harley's doctor?

The guy's real name is Jonas Luminous. Max said handing Terry the paper.

Why would he change his name? Terry asked reading everything over. 

That's easy, he didn't want anyone to know about the bit of work he did awhile back. It seems Luminous did a little work for David Wheeler. Does that name ring a bell? Max asked.

Wheeler as in David Wheeler's Ranch? Terry asked looking down at the bio. 

One in the same. He worked as research and development director. He personally helped to develop the ISO Wheeler used. And rumor has it that he was developing a new method even better than ISO involving medication or something. Many of his associates didn't agree with his methods, they said it was nothing more than medicanal brainwashing. Max said.

Terry looked up at Max with wide eyes. That's it! He exclaimed kissing Max on the cheek. Beefy Dan's on me. Terry said as he folded the print out and placed it in his pocket. 

I knew that would make your day. Max laughed as he ran off.

***

Nightshade sat in the kitchen of his apartment captivated by boredom and his own racing thoughts. The Shadow is Harley and Harley is the Shadow! Damn it why didn't I see this earlier? Her riddles, her games were all pointing this out! Damn it Harl what happened to you? He asked no one. Erik stopped nibbling on his chew toy at the mention of his mistress's name. 

At his left the telephone rang. Nightshade answered wondering who would be calling him if not his or Harley's employers.

A smooth voice said over the other end of the line.

End of Chappie  
Cliffhanger.... Bad demoness no?


	13. Death of a Marionette

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isnt weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And we know the address of every telemarketer so we can repay them for wasting our time on the phone while we could be doing something else important like watching TV, and I own Batman Beyond. BUT we live in this reality and I DON'T own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

Chapter 12: Marionette

Nightshade sat in the kitchen of his apartment captivated by boredom and his own racing thoughts. The Shadow is Harley and Harley is the Shadow! Damn it why didn't I see this earlier? Her riddles, her games were all pointing this out! Damn it Harl what happened to you? He asked no one. Erik stopped nibbling his chew toy into oblivion at the mention of his mistress's name. 

The telephone rang breaking Nightshade from his train of frustrated thoughts. Nightshade answered gruffly wondering who would be calling him if not his or Harley's employers.

A smooth voice said over the other end of the line.

Nightshade stood onto his feet. Stress must have finally gotten to his mind, surely he was hearing things. The sweet voice he had longed to hear for so long must have belonged to some other person who sounded like her. But no, no one else called him Red except for...her. Maybe a dream, yes a mad dream of sweet delusions would make sense. But did he really want this moment to be a dream? Harl! Are you okay? What's going on Harley? Why are you going about as the Shadow? He poured the questions on.

Chris, I can't explain over the phone, h-he might hear me. Said Harley in a near whisper. 

Your so-called master. He asked. 

She paused. Chris can you meet me atop the building beside the church?

Nightshade didn't have to ask which church, there was only one Harley could be talking about. Give me two hours. He said then hung up.

***

Harley frowned as she handed the cell phone back to her master. He is coming. She said desolately.

Her master smiled. And you will do as I've asked? He asked running his fingers over her frowning lips and cheeks.

Take him down...or death. She recited.

He snickered. Good girl, now go get dressed but forget the suit, I want him to see you as you fight. 

Harley did not speak she only turned to do as he commanded. Oh and Harley, to make sure you don't try anything tonight I'll be joining you. He said. 

Harley stopped in her steps, Have I given you any reason to doubt me, Master? She asked with her head half turned. 

I'm not a fool, Harley. Even now you are questioning me, I hope you don't need another reminder of why I am the master. He said balling his hand into a fist in a sign of what he meant. Harley shook her head. Good, now get going.

She had to swallow to get her voice to work again. As you wish. She stated walking away. 

***

Nightshade sighed then looked down on the young hyena. Well Erik I'm heading into a trap. He said. Erik raised his ears and titled his head to the side. How do I know? Well for starters when Harl's mad at me she calls me Chris. When she's alright with me I'm Red. When she's furious she says my full name. He said standing then heading into his room. 

Nightshade removed his custom of green and gold. It was more suited in taste of his mother; he needed something that was fit for his name. A quick visit to one of the clothing stores should do the job, even if they were closed at the current late night hours.

One hour later Nightshade stood besides his newly stolen car dressed in a deep green shirt and pair pants in the colors of a deep green merging into a deep eggplant shade of purple as it reached down towards the ankles. The material was leather-like but to Nightshades delight no animal was skinned to clothe him. Nightshade smiled at his dim reflection in the shop window. 

If Harley was with him she would tease him in some sort of way. Perhaps stating something around the area of; Now that my knight in shinny leather has donned his armor when is he going to get off his ass and rescue me?!'

***

Nightshade carefully scaled the rusted metal steps of the old fashioned fire escape. It was of little wonder why she had chosen this place of all others to meet; most of the block was either condemned or at the point of falling apart (there were rumors of having the place restored, but decisions like that never went quickly in Gotham). The best thing about the neighborhood was that hardly anyone lived there.

Nightshade silently stepped onto the rooftop, scouting around for a mere glimpse of who he was looking for. 

Nightshade breathed as he saw the figure of his girlfriend standing back in the far corner of the roof. It took him a moment to realize that she was dressed in apparel similar to that of her alter ego Shadow. She still wore the hood with its tattered cape; the sheet thin fabric of ash gray fell over her shoulders and flowed onto her back. She wore no gray suit, no this time she wore a gray bustier with small coils of black running all over her front. It showed off a great amount of her cleavage. She wore a black pair of what seemed like hot pants and from beneath the straps of a garter belt clinged onto a pair of off black thigh high stockings. To complete her look a pair of boots, most definitely belonging to Harley, crookedly laced up just below her knees.

Nightshade looked her up and down, as he knew she was doing to him. A small smiled passed over her lips in a small sign of approval of his change.

Ah so you decided to come after all. A deep voice said. So close yet so far. I never enjoyed the irony of that until now. A masked man walked out from the dark over to where Harley stood. He puffed contently on a single cigarette as he slowly stalked around her.

The masked man ran his hand over Harley's waist. She's an magnificent little number isn't she? Awkward yet graceful, mysteriously attractive yet she tries so hard to smother it with her hard nature. He ran his fingers over her up-pushed cleavage. The master grabbed hold of Harleys chin and forced her to look towards him. So strong yet so simple to break. With that he pressed his lips hard against hers. 

Nightshade hissed ready to fight. No, no. We don't want your darling girlfriend to get hurt. Master said. Besides she's mine. She will do whatever I ask her. She will endure whatever pain I bestow upon her. She is at my every command. He said placing the lighted cigarette to Harley's exposed waist.

Harley took in a loud breath of air. Don't scream. Master hissed digging the embers deeper into her side grounding out the cigarette. Harley's eyes filled with pain as her mouth fell open in a silent cry.

Why are you doing this? Nightshade asked hoping he could distract him from harming Harley.

Master removed the cigarette tossing it into one of the shady corners of the rooftop. Harley use to be so obedient, that was until you got involved; then she started to let me down, daring me, testing my limit. He growled grabbing hold of her hair. 

By day she was Harley Jest with her shadow beneath her feet. But by night the darkness took over and she was my Shadow. The sleek death, the silent scream, the shift hand, and my loyal slave. He reached into his pocket and removed a single blue pill. But she started fighting me again, regardless of the punishments. But no worries, we'll put a stop to all of that. He said placing the pill into Harley's mouth. 

Nightshade watched in horror as Harley's throat moved from her action of swallowing. A look of ease and sedation passed over her once pain-stricken face almost immediately.

The Master smiled as he stroked her head as if she were a pet. Harley, my Shadow, do your master's bidding and kill him.

Kill or die. She said stepping forward drawing her sword.

Harley, c'mon hon you can beat this. Fight him. Said Nightshade as Harley drew ever closer.

Harley slowly shook her head from side to side then suddenly swung her sword for his belly. Nightshade jumped backward landing belly up on the cold tar rooftop. Harley grunted as she brought her dark sword above her head and down again to the prone Nightshade. Nightshade rolled to his left letting the blade sink harmlessly into the roof. 

Harley was prepared to strike again when Nightshade leapt onto his feet, with a hard kick to the back of her knees he brought her down to the ground. He quickly kicked the sword over the roof's side so that he wouldnt have to worry about being attacked with it later. He straddled her waist ready to hit when he looked into her surprised brown eyes. If she still wore her gray mask it would have been easy to strike, he would have been able to block the knowledge that she was Harley underneath. But no he was fighting not the Shadow but Harley. He could see her; he could see her face as it twisted in pain from the blows he dealt onto her. Whoever this Master was he was a demented man. 

Nightshade continued to look down into her eyes, they looked so hurt and frightened. Her whisper was barely auditable onto his ears, Save me again, Red. 

Master shouted seeing that she was still for a moment longer than he wished.

Harley shifted her position beneath Nightshade so that he sat almost on her chest. She lifted her legs wrapping them around his chest. With a hard squeeze and a pull Nightshade was flipped off of her. Nightshade rolled onto his feet, thinking all the while how this was the only time he hated Harley's flexibility. 

Harley advanced once again releasing a volley of punches aimed mainly for his face and upper body. Nightshade dodged her last swing. Harley, I didn't want to do this. He said half apologetically as he swung once catching Harley in the ribs. But she did not wench; she quickly hooked her arm with his and in a mighty swing rammed her knee into his lower belly. 

Nightshade doubled over. Dammit, I taught you that. He groaned.

Yeah, and you taught me this too. Harley said just before she kicked out her right leg towards her left body almost taking off Nightshade's head had he not caught her by the calve.

Like I said I taught you that. You taught me this. He shoved her leg quickly away standing onto his feet. He wrapped his arms tightly around her pinning her arms down to her side. 

Ha what trick is this? Harley asked. Nightshade closed his arms tighter around her pressing in her ribs until she cried out breathlessly in pain. She struggled wildly until her feet touched ground and she moved backwards in attempt to be freed.

Harley fought against his arms and chest trying to push him away as he tried to hold her towards him. Harl, what are you doing? He demanded watching as she uncaringly stepped backward closer to the roof's end. He held tighter to her. You'll fall. He warned still holding her tightly.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. Shadow dies tonight, Red. Harley said as her foot slipped she fell over the ledge taking him with her.

Together they disappeared only the side of the building, falling in each others arms heading in a downward angle towards a deadly demise on the church adjacent the building which they had fallen from. Let me go Red! Harley shouted as they fell closer to the damaged rooftop of the church.

I can't. He said simply and quickly holding her tighter to his chest. Love you too much to do that.

To Harley it seemed everything slowed so that they were merely drifting instead of falling. She felt she could have cried upon hearing those seven words said into her ear. What a romantic way to die.' She mentally sighed to herself. Wait...die? Like hell I am! I have too much to do to die now.' Harley quickly balled her body around Nightshade's making him do the same. She pulled the cape over them the best she could. 

They couldn't see when they fell through the already broken roof but they could feel it. Nightshade cringed as Harley cried out in extreme pain, it was her back that broke through first. 

When they hit they lost hold of one another sending their bodies to land separate of each other. As Nightshade hit ground his body rolled across the floor into large hard objects that he could not see, he blackout on contact.

***

Nightshade groaned in pain as he came to. The unblinking eyes of one of the cracked saintly statues stared down on him emotionlessly. He looked about him at the broken wooden pews he had rolled into. How long had he been out? He wondered. Some time had to have passed; the night air was quieter if possible in Gotham City meaning many of the night owls of Gotham had retired. But exactly how much time had passed was the question at hand. If as much time had passed as he estimated that meant that the police should have been there by now (if anyone called them). And also that meant Harley's _Master_ would have had enough time to retrieve his precious Shadow.

Nightshade carefully climbed onto his stiff legs, He called out to the abandoned church. His eyes drifted towards the broken circle of a stained glass rose embedded in the wall, it must have been beautiful in its time. The bright moonlight cased the many lovely colors down onto the pulpit, at the bottom of the narrow steps Harley's scratched and bruised body laid basking in the colorful glows. If it weren't for her steady breaths Nightshade would have sworn that she was dead instead of unconscious. 

Carefully and slowly he approached her as if she would vanish like a dream. The stifling and cold silence of the church was broken as his foot crunched down on a small object. He looked down at the object he had stepped on. It was a small blue pill, the same her Master had given her before the fight. She didn't swallow it. Nightshade whispered to no one. 

Nightshade looked up again at the scene of his unconscious lover. The worn remnants of the bloody replica of a crucified Christ looked down forgivingly on her still form. Nightshade's eyes floated around the room, it seemed all the cherubs, apostles, and saints each painting and statue were looking down at her like some fallen angel with a broken wing. Their eyes, some forgiving, some accusing, some crying, some traitorous, and some emotionless, all looking towards them made him wonder; for what crimes they had committed all in the name of their survival and pleasure was there forgiveness for them? Could they be blame and judged for what society molded them into? Who was to blame? Harley had no one to call a mother but an ex-criminal, could she be blamed for finding a mother in her? Who made them what they were today? Why did so many think that because they did as they did they had no heart or soul? The Master used Harley like some soulless puppet. He had no doubt left her for dead. How many more people like him, thought them nothing but toys, existed within the city?

Somewhere above them a black bird flew across the beams. Nightshade remembered attending a church like this once before, what he remembered most was the choir singing, but he never could understand what it was they sang, but the hunting voices singing echoed in his mind. Carefully he bent down pulling her into his arms. A few cuts and bruises, he could feel no broken bones. Nightshade reminded himself that she had fallen from higher places and lived (though he didn't recall her falling through a rooftop before) she was a strong girl. 

He looked down on her still face, if truly she were an angel fallen from the heavens above she was his angel regardless of the misdeeds she committed. "Let the heavens weep to mourn their loss." He said to himself. Come on baby; let's get you home. He whispered to her still form slowly walking out.

____________________________________________________________________

That's it for chap 12


	14. Thanx

Okay everyone I've just realized something I have or rather havent been doing that I should have. I haven't once thanked any of you for taking **your** precious time and reviewing **my** story. 

Please forgive but most of the time my mind just refuses to work. Do not think I do not appreciate it, on the contrary you guys give me such a boost and confidence when I post these fanfics. Sometimes just reading the smallest of positive reviews makes me wanna post sooner. 

SOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (deep intake of breath) here we go!

Thanks much to:

Cheng Gwai : Hey my life is at risk.

infiniteme19: maybe I should be a song writer? Naw not me callin'.

ShadowHawk: You're a doll to put up with my teasing. (mwuha! On the cheek)

Dog Face: Fellow lover of hyenas. 

Jayman: You're probably the only one here that likes Emily.

Shadowstriker: I live to confuse.

Demon of Shadows: Thank you very much, I've been working up to the evil title.

Auroris: For really making me feel good about this fic.

I really want to thank you all, because if you guys and gals would have never submitted your reviews I would never have gone this far. And because of you I will strive to update the final chappie(s) soon.

~Demoness Space Pirate or Demoness if you please!


	15. Deaths and Rebirths

In some twisted reality the sky is purple and politicians are honest. Being left handed isnt weird but a privilege. You are judged for who you are not what you look like. PBS has enough money so they no longer have fundraisers. War is settled with the best 2 outta three in rock paper scissors. And we know the address of every telemarketer so we can repay them for wasting our time on the phone while we could be doing something else important like watching TV, and I own Batman Beyond. BUT we live in this reality and I DON'T own Batman Beyond. Man this reality sux!

Deaths and Rebirths

Jonas L. Vanderburg no longer existed in the real world. Jonas Vanderburg had been resting peacefully in the cold embrace of the earth for a year now. How he had died, natural causes, murder, or just being in the right place at the wrong time. It mattered very little; he was dead thats all Jonas was concerned with. They say men die so that another could wear his face. Jonas Luminous, with his name tarnished by careless work of David Wheeler, had thought it pure luck that he should find another whom had fallen so that he may take up his life. He could go on with his work with a new beginning. He had been careful to cleanup after himself, erasing all traces of Jonas Luminous in the Gotham City. Only a genius could find out who he truly was, and the chances of a genius lingering in the dismal streets of Gotham City made him laugh. 

Emily Carolyn, his rich employer quickly stepped towards him. Jonas where is my daughter? She asked with anger flooding her eyes. 

Jonas smiled from time to time signs of a lively soul could be seen in the lonely woman's eyes. Why do you care? He asked callously.

Emily's mouth turned down in a hard frown making it easy to see she was truly the mother of Harley. I care because she's my daughter!

Jonas laughed crudely at the statement. She isn't a daughter to you. To you she is just a doll; a statue you owe so that you may show it off in front of your so-called friends.

The hurt look in Emily's eyes made Jonas feel evermore victorious. If only Harley had been so easy to take down. Jonas left the woman to go to his room with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

Harley, he had never had a subject like her. The first few subjects he had experimented on gave in too quickly, mostly after the first hit in the face. Then when their genes were spliced they were too weak to withstand the changes; later they were sent to hospitals with some drug related excuse for their bleeding noses and cold shaking bodies. 

Harley was different; she was paradox wrapped in an enigma for him. He knew he would have to splice her first then break her. He knew she was strong when the splicing did not take her down like all the others, only headaches where the side effects but that only helped in his cause. With the splicing done all was needed was to break her. The physical beatings she took like a man, always willing to fight back or take it hit for hit. And when it was over she would always smile at him with her bloody lips and make some crude remark in her demeanor of the crime jester. In times he felt she enjoyed it, almost to a point the thought that she did disturbed him. 

Finding physically hurting her was getting him nowhere he pierced into her past finding each stressful and tragic events. Her father's death, she laughed at him when he mentioned it. The mental hospital, that did strike a nerve somewhere but not in the proper place, it only made her angry. Then he hit his target, a forget love, a repressed feeling of lose, something she didn't really get over. An ex-love that killed himself for some odd reason police could not figure out. But Harley knew but she kept the secret save even from him. Afterward it was easy to brake her down to put her under his thumb. 

She was a lovely young woman, he covet her many of nights. She could be one hell of a temptress if she wanted. Had she any idea that she unwittingly seduced while she did the simplest of things? Perhaps she did, she would let him see and sometimes touch but then even with her under his control she denied him pleasures in her body.

Jonas poured himself a glass and held it up in a one-man toast. A drink to you, Harley my lovely Shadow and slave. It's a shame you took your life like you did.

She did it to escape you! A voice said. 

Jonas turned towards the darkness to see a figure slowly merge from the dark corner of his room to the light. He said notifying the figure. Whatever brings you here? He asked wondering how he could escape this encounter alive.

Shadow's dead, she's dead! He stated slowly making his way towards the man.

Jonas slowly made his way towards his bookshelf were he hid one of his guns. His fingers glazed over the sleek surface of imitation wood. Nothing, it had been moved! She chose to jump off the roof.

Nightshade took out a machete from the back of his dark jade jacket. You could have saved her. She had lost all use to you didn't she? Like you said she was disobeying you, your influence on her was wearing off. But tell me how and why? Nightshade said lowering his weapon to his side.

Jonas did not miss such a chance to boast. How is simple, with the small help of Dr. Cuvier I got what I needed to splice Harley with a single nocturnal animal.

Nightshade asked. 

To give her sight in the dark when most will need a light and the capability to hear things everyone else would miss.

Which animal did you use? Nightshade asked. 

Jonas was getting cocky a bit too cocky to realize that too many questions were being asked. It didn't matter, a cat, an owl, a bat, or a mole, it didn't matter.

Nightshade crossed his arms before him with the long blade pointing upwards. So mostly you used the side effects of splicing, the reason why it was banned. Okay now explain why her of all people.

As you said the side effects of splicing, some of them were so strong and unstable it left my patients incapacitated for some time. But Harley was much stronger, her body had such a strong immunity and her physical condition was prefect. As you know my work came out a complete success, Harley had been spliced and in time became a good slave. And if you had a slave as skilled as her in the thieving business it would be a crime to let it all go to waste. So to keep everything pointing away from my new slave I invented The Shadow.

Shadow, your assassin and thief. Nightshade stated.

Jonas nodded smirking at his cleverness. Anything her master wanted her to be.

But how? Harley was in juvey when Shadow first appeared. Nightshade asked pointing his machete at the man ten feet before him.

Simple, pay the guards and I had her for the night, no questions asked. Ha! It threw everyone off our trail even before they could think of accusing Harley. No one knew what I was doing not even that ditz of a mother of hers.

Just as I thought, you get that babe? Nightshade asked looking up towards the ceiling.

A female voice giggled. Jonas gasped in fear as a square of the ceiling snapped from extreme weight being forced on it and with the square dropped a woman attractively dressed in red and black. Her lush lips painted black curved up into a deadly smile as she stood. Hello _master_, miss me? Harley asked waving a digital recorder. 

~That morning~

Harley couldn't remember much of what happened after she and Nightshade fell through the church roof. If she tried everything came back a painful blur that reminded her of a drill being pressed to her spine. Her mind drifted back to a time she had visited a catholic church when she had to spend the weekend with her aunt, (her father's sister) she recalled the many well done statues and the paintings of heaven on the domed ceiling. The church bells and the rich soprano voice of some boy not much older than herself singing a hunting song she couldnt quiet catch. 

_Am I dead? I could have sworn that I was. I mean after such a fall like Red and I went through, I should be dead. I wonder what happened to my green lover. Ha! Lover never thought I would use that term again, not since Code killed himself. _

_But now, now I'm free, I'm free again. Man nothing went as I had hoped._

_Something cold and moist touches my fingertips. I know what it is but I can't bring my mind to identify it. Something familiar, something from a not so distant memory. There's a strange weight on my chest, and another on my feet keeping me warm. Wait warm? Death wasn't warm. It was far from warm._

Harley cracked open her eyes slowly to see a whirling fan above her head; a single creeper decorated the ceiling. She was laying down in her bed, **her bed** in Shady Glades. She looked down on the still and bruised form of Chris half undressed and asleep on her chest and a happy Erik on the bed resting at her hand. 

With a content sigh she whispered, I'm home. As she slowly scratched behind the ears of the overjoyed hyena.

***

After gracefully removing herself from Chris who was using her breast as pillows Harley went about the apartment closing the blinds and turning off the light, the dusty glow of morning light brought pain to her sensitive eyes. It was easy to see by the slight movements of the plants that she had been greatly missed over the pass few months. The house still reeked of sweet flowers, delilahs in the bedroom, summer jasmine in the living room, amaretto in the kitchen, and sweet honeysuckle in the bathroom, just the way she yearned for it all seen her capture so many months ago.

***

Closing all of the blinds and turning off all the lights Harley made her way around the house ridding herself of any light. As she made her way towards the bathroom she noticed a odd amount of beer can and other alcoholic drink bottles littered about the apartment. Chris had been drinking since she had been gone. "Oh Red." She mumbled heading in for a much needed shower.

Harley stood listless in her shower letting the hot water full over her soar body. Don't turn on the light. It still hurts my eyes. She said. 

Chris drew his hand away from the light panel. How did she hear his silent steps? He wondered as he stepped into the bathroom. What did that bastard do to you? He asked taking a seat on the commode.

Induced my body with some nocturnal animal cells or something like that. I never paid much attention when that prick was gloating. Only thing I know is that it makes sunlight a pain. Hey but the up side is I can see in the dark and my hearing's improved.

Chris nodded slowly as the possible causes of this change quickly listed off until one reasonable answer reminded. He must have spliced you. Most likely it was bat with cells.

Harley lend forward in the shower placing her hands flat against the wall allowing the hot water to rain over her beaten back. Well whatever it was it's screwing up my body. So far I know it's unstable and causes serious headaches, pills are suppose to stop them but they only ease the pain some. The light makes the headaches worse, reason for my dislike of light.

How are they now? Chris asked concern knitting his brow.

Harley pulled back her head letting the water run through her bi-colored hair. In over drive. I feel like I wanna die. 

Chris frowned as a violent urge to kill shrouded his senses. You should have taken that pill. He mumbled slamming his fist into the wall. A knock from the other side of the wall let him know that his neighbors did not appreciate him banging on the walls so early in the morning.

Harley closed her eyes sighing deeply; she shook her wet head slightly from side to side. Didn't matter. She said in a near whisper. Opening her brown eyes she pushed back the shower curtain enough so that she looked onto her green skinned lover. Wanna join me? She asked smiling impishly. 

***

Chris laid in his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend fearing that she would vanish if he should loosen his grip. She looked so beautiful naked and breathless in his arms from their earlier . For him she had been too long out of his arms, was it some weeks or some months it mattered not it felt like an eternity.

Harley slowly turned so that she laid comfortably on his toned chest. We'll have to do a little shopping before we go and say hello to _master_. She said with detest dripping as she said the last word.

And why do we need to go shopping you have enough clothes. He smiled staring into her brown eyes. 

Are you kiddin' me? I haven't a thing to wear for this season. She smiled kissing him once in the center of his ribs.

God I've missed you. Chris rubbed her back reassuringly, Okay. But what about this Master guy? We don't even know whom he is much less finding him.

Harley giggled; You've got to be kiddin', if you had control over someone would you truly entrust someone else in handling your slave? She asked. 

Chris' green eyes widened as the answer dawned onto him. You mean that Dr. Jonas whatever is your master? I don't get it why the handle?

Harley shrugged. To confuse anyone pursuing me or something or another, to tell the truth I could care less.

Speaking of which, how did he manage to break you Harl? Chris asked.

The content look in Harley's eyes quickly melted into one of hurt. She cast her eyes away from his as she began. I once had a boyfriend before you. His name was Cody Shawl, but he preferred Code. He was apart of the Jokerz, can you believe it? Me dating a Joker. Harley chuckled bitterly. One night something I can't tell you happened to him, something he couldn't forgive himself for or live with. He shot himself in the chest then died in my arms. She said looking down into her hands as if she could still see the blood. I can't lie and say I didn't love him and his death didn't phase me, it did. Truth be told I never truly got over the whole thing. I snapped that day falling over the fringe edges of insanity and sanity finding twisted pleasure in the oddest of things. But I didn't confide in anyone about this, well except Miss Q.

Chris asked. 

If I did it meant going back to...to **that place**. Harley said referring to the mental hospital she had come to fear. I would have gone insane if I had to go back there. But that's not where I'm heading with this. 

Then where are you going with this story? Chris asked. 

Don't know. She chuckled looking onto him again. I never do. I just go with what comes. But my best guess is what I'm trying to say is Code is gone, I healed the wound and lived on but there was always something lingering within me, something I cant explain.

Chris wrapped her in his arms. You really don't know yourself that well do you? You loved him and you didn't get over what happened right. I mean first you saw your father killed before your eyes and then your boyfriend. You didn't really crack all the way then but it did put you closer until it came time when you went to avenge your father. Think you loved them both and you miss them both but you can't do anything about it. Didn't it sort of feel the same way while you and I were separated? He asked kissing her temple.

Harley thought for a moment before answering. In a sense. She answered. Oh just forget about it. I don't want to talk about it, that's what got me into this slave act in the first place. She said. First it was the injection of cells masterfully hidden as a sedative. Then it was the beatings, which wasn't doing anything but feed her rage. Then came the talking of unhealed wounds, the things she couldn't set right, the one thing in life she could do nothing about. That's how he got her. The bastard.

Chris noticed the distant look in her pretty eyes, he knew as he looked onto her that the person Harley had once been was the one being used, a mere phantom, a shadow of the person he knew now. This was the person no one took the time to meet, but now she was dead crushed by a mad wave of chaos and madness. The one born in her place, the one he loved would return to him soon enough.

He began. When are we going shopping?

***

The clothing store manager laid on the counter bound by a single plant of some sort he could not identify with a rubber duck shoved into his mouth to gag him. He was just moments away from closing shop when the two young adults burst through. They held no intentions of taking the units from the cash register, what they seemed most interested in were the ladies department. 

Nightshade sat in an armchair awaiting Harley to find the 'right' outfit for the night. From the small portable CD player Harley brought with her the ancient voices of Rolling Stones sang Paint it Black filling the room with the dismal lyrics and Harleys voice as she sang along.

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes 

Harley stood within the dressing room tossing another discarded item over the door. Nothing really pleased her. She smiled as she noticed a pair of black pants she knew would look deadly on her curvy hips. The smile on her face grew as she heard a faint sound over her music. s come to play. She whispered.

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love, both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday. 

Batman was on his patrol when he noticed Charlie's, a decent clothing store for teens or peoples who wanted to look like one, was still open way pass its usual closing hours. The fire red convertible carelessly parked in the front told him someone was shopping after hours.

Quickly he rushed in expecting an armed robbery in place, what he did see made him stop in his tracks. The store manager was tied up on the counter near the cash register with the tail end of a yellow rubber duck shoved deep into his mouth. An ancient song blurred from a CD player hidden somewhere in the store. Not too far from him a young hyena gnawed happily on a display mannequin. And near the dressing rooms sat a bored looking Nightshade.

Batman nice to see you again. Nightshade said not standing up. 

Batman waved his arm around at the scene of the store. What are you doing here? He asked. 

Nightshade sighed. Waiting for Miss Undeceive to chose something to wear. One would think an hour would be long enough to find a stupid outfit! Nightshade shouted loud enough for the occupant within to hear. 

It's not my fault everything makes me look smutty. Toss me some more over. Said a female voice.

Nightshade reached over onto the chair beside him and tossed four items over. Sorry love but they don't have anything in red and black that fits your um He teased.

Was that a shot at comedy? Don't make me come out there! Came a shout from behind the red door. 

Nightshade looked at Batman jerking his thumb towards the door. He stood ready to get more cloths. Like you'd really come out. He mumbled.

The door flew open as Harley stomped out clad in her black underwear. Hey Bats. She waved as she walked towards her boyfriend then pounced onto him bring him to the floor. 

Okay my green South American lovely I may not be completely lady-like but I do understand the art of choosing the perfect outfit, so dont rush me. She said as she sat on his chest. Batman only watched with surprise it was easy to see all four sets of her three diamond tattoos on her four limbs. He looked away careful not to look at her practically bare body any longer than needed. 

Harley said, as her eyes caught a red top not too far from them. Quickly forgetting her conversation with Nightshade she grabbed the top then ran back into the dressing room. 

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black 

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not forsee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes 

Harley inspected herself in the dressing room mirror. She had taken a liking to bustier (that was the only thing about Jonas's taste in style that she did enjoy) the red bustier she had just found fitted perfectly, even the breast cups fitted fine. At her hips she wore a red belt over a pair of form fitting tights they might be called with lace up sides going from the waist to her knees. The lace up work stopped as two red bands wrapped around the legs once just above the knees. Harley spun on the toes of the red shoe she wore. Ah I feel human again. She sighed running her hands over the figure-hugging outfit.

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes 

Hmm, hmm, hmm... 

I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah. 

Batties and flora! I give you Harley Jest! Harley shouted as she opened the door of the dressing room. She flipped twice until she came five feet before the two. Man it's good to be back!

End o' this part.

Hello is anyone reading this anymore? I guess not, well for those who are reading, important announcement here. Due to school and sudden lack of interest in this on my part and the part of readers I'm going on hiatus. What's hiatus? It mean's I'm taking a break from this. Might not even finish. Oh well. C ya loves!

~The Demoness 


	16. Of Savages and Kings Couldn't think of a...

Demoness: Okay guys and gals the hiatus is over! See it wasn't that long now was it? Man and you guys made such a big deal about it.

Twin sister Camellia dressed as the press appears: Why were you on hiatus to begin with?

Demoness: Had to study for the SATs.

Camellia holding up incriminating photos: So you call trick-or-treating and playing videogames studying? 

Demoness snatching away pictures and tearing them up: Aaah! You've been spying on me!

Camellia: It is useless to destroy the evidence I have copies. So why have you decided to return now? It does seem like a short hiatus and did you not say you might end this story?

Demoness: Don't ya know by now I tend to kid? I wouldn't dare just end something like this work of insane creativity. And I decided to come off my hiatus earlier than I had planned, mainly because Auroris is waving a mallet at me. (Why does everyone threaten me with mallets?) Anyway me dears on with the formalities. 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Batman Beyond but a BK kids toy of Inque and this idea of a fanfic. Okay now that that's done lets get it on!

Of Savages and Kings (part one)

Batman drove in the darkened sky of Gotham City night keeping a careful eye on the red car speeding down the streets beneath him. He was still wondering what had happened only a few moments ago in the clothing store. He remembered Harley stepping out dress in her newest criminal garb. After giving Nightshade a few punches yelling some lecture about never talk about a woman's figure she walked over to him; the conversation was a complete blur to him as quickly as Harley spoke tangling one subject of her nights as the Shadow with another. The next thing he knew she was hugging him and telling him thanks. He recalled staring in confusion as her watched Harley grab a pair of shades before she walked out with Erik, towing a mannequin head, behind her. Nightshade gave him a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic look that said he wasn't the only one she had done that to. The only reason why Batman now continued on to help the two was that he knew Harley would kill Jonas if given the chance. 

Batman snapped out of his thoughts noticing that they had made a stop in front of the Shamrock apartment building. He jumped out of the Batjet to stand beside the criminal couple. "So how do we get in?" He asked. 

Harley looked up towards the building top pointing with her black painted fingers. "Emily's pent is on the top two floors, that's almost thirty stories up. The ground floor and rooftop are guarded heavily so it would be best to come in from the top, easier too. Complex security system: trip beams, cameras, silent alarms, and so on. Each elevator and stairwell has cameras connected straight to the security room. They can see every move you make until you get into an apartment. And if you trip off anything in there the police should show up in about ten minutes." Harley said. 

"For a job this big ten minutes isn't enough for once." Nightshade sighed.

"So much for the easy silent approach. Any cameras out here?" Batman asked. 

Harley pointed up toward a corner of the front entrance. "There and about three more to cover the front even more in the back." She said. 

"Can they see us now?" Nightshade asked cautions not to put an end to their plans before they even started. 

"No, not until you step onto the imitation flagstone walk." Harley said flatly. 

"It shouldn't be so hard." Batman said thinking everything over. 

Nightshade looked over the large building; the security hadn't been so difficult until Jonas requested the security upgrade not too long ago. "Yeah we've foiled worst." He said.

Harley smiled as she reached into her grab bag of dangerous toys and removed a pair of pliers and wire cutters. "Yeah, this is going to be big fun." She smiled running off to the back of the building. 

***

"A twenty thousand dollars security system is about to be brought down by sixteen dollars worth of tools." Harley grinned as she rewired the outgoing calls of the system to the GCPD.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nightshade asked pleased to see Harley acting like herself once again. 

Batman having already thought out a plan shared his ideas. "We have to get Luminous to confess to what he did."

"So that's the jerk real name." Nightshade noted. "Harl what do you say?" 

Harley scoffed leaning against the building and folding her arms neatly across her chest. "If there's one thing I know the bastard loves to talk about how great a plan he's come up with. Over and over he would gloat about how he's _tamed _me. If he had he wouldn't have left me behind to die."

"He won't say anything if he knows you're alive." Batman stated the only flaw of the semi-organized plan. 

Harley sighed looking up to the top of the building. "Then I must remain hidden behind the scene of things. Dammit and I thought I was going to have fun with this one." She pouted.

Nightshade's face twisted into a cruel smile; yes she had come back to him. "Sorry love, but you get Jonas to play with."

Batman opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by the sudden sound of glee escaping Harley's mouth. "Anyone here have a camera?" She asked. Batman removed a small digital recorder from his belt and tossed it to Harley. "I think he would prefer it better if I were still living at the moment." Harley added on the side. 

"Why's that?" Nightshade asked.

Harley was busy looking over the small camcorder with genuine curiosity that she had almost missed the question. "Uh? Oh! I have some _items_ that he told me to retrieve a or so night before Red here brought me home." Harley said.

"Items?" Batman asked. 

"Some pricey diamonds I hid for him some place in the pent. He'll never find them on his own. Now c'mon the night doesn't wait for fairies and nymphs." She said receiving weird looks from the two.

Batman looked to Nightshade, "Don't ask." The green skinned man said slowly following after her.

Carefully the three (four counting Erik) made their way to the rooftop. Harley hoisted her grab bag over her shoulders. "It should take me a few minutes to break this system down. I could do it sooner but you do want the building to stay in tact right?" They both nodded. "Aw you're no fun." She moaned.

"Remember you're suppose to be dead." Nightshade said holding a firm finger up at Harley.

Harley slowly stepped away from the two men. "You forget Beloved, that I was the Shadow." She laughed as she suddenly vanished into the dark void surrounding them called night.

***

Rushing the front Batman and Nightshade with a young hyena made their way towards the stairwell, it seemed they had no way into the penthouse apartment from the top floor so they would have to get in from the floor beneath them. "Do you think Harley can really get the security system down in time?" Batman asked running along side Nightshade.

"You mean would she leave us to be the distraction while she went after Jonas?" Nightshade asked. 

"More or less on the line of that." Batman said.

Nightshade smiled looking ahead of him at the security guards stepping in their path twenty feet ahead of them. "Yeah she would." 

They came to a sudden stop as the five men pulled out five automatic weapons. Fighting in the small hall was going to be difficult. But also doing it quickly enough that Jonas wouldn't be notified that were there, that was going to be a task. 

Erik growled at the obstacle ahead. Nightshade smiled patting the little savage the way he had seen Harley do time and again. "Erik, snack time!" He said. A heavily spotted blur suddenly chopped down on the leg of one of the men. 

As the other five watched in horror as the exotic animal began gnawing fiercely on the ankle of their partner Batman and Nightshade attacked. With a flying leap Nightshade caught one man with a spinning heel to the cheek that sent him reeling into the near wall.

With the sudden sight of their associate flying cheek first into a wall the guards found being mauled by a hyena suddenly insignificant. But too late Batman flung his bolas capturing one in the strong binding, with a hard punch he knocked out the other. After the sudden movements had ceased all that remained was one with a small walkie-talkie in his hand positioned near his mouth.

The two fighters stood still wondering how they would be able to stop the man in time. The guard had just took a breath to speak when from out of the large ceiling vent dropped Harley.

"Boingy! Boingy!" Harley shouted raising her spring punching glove gun. With a simple squeeze of the trigger the red glove flew into the man's face catching him in the jaw and snapping his head backwards causing spit and blood to fly from his mouth. He fell backwards onto the ground unconscious never completing his call.

"Thought you had left us." Batman said. 

Harley turned at her waist and smiled, "Now would I go and do a thing like that Batsy?" She asked. "Especially since you have my baby with you." 

Nightshade was grinning broadly, that is until Harley bent down and began cooing to Erik in baby talk. "That right, mama don't want anything happening to her lil' baby."

Nightshade's face fell into disappointment and embarrassment. "Out-loved by a mammal." He muttered. 

Harley gave Erik a final pat on the head then quickly flipped forward springing high into the air. She grabbed hold of the edge of the vent then quickly slipped inside. "Hey move you're butts!" Harley said moments before she vanished once more. 

***

It wasn't long before they finally made it into Emily's penthouse. But for Harley it had taken long enough, she had long since disarmed the security system. She had easily figured out the so-called maze of vent shafts and knew just which one led to where. She had watched carefully as Jonas spoke cruelly to her mother then headed into his room. She looked down from the vent duct watching as Jonas poured himself a glass and held it up in the air. "To you Harley, my lovely Shadow, and slave. It's a shame you took your life like you did." He toasted. Harley silently pretended to thank him sarcastically. 

"She did it to escape you!" A voice said. Harley looked about to see Nightshade had made it just on cue, if there was a cue to make it on time to. Nightshade slowly advanced talking all the while and Harley made sure that the camera caught it all. She watched with growing interest and a growing urge to giggle as Jonas slowly made his way towards his bookshelf were he hid one of his guns. His fingers glazed over the sleek surface of imitation wood. Nothing, she had moved it before he came in. She wanted to laugh at that but didn't dare risk her cover for such a small thing.

"She chose to jump off the roof." He said getting back to the green assailant. 

Nightshade took out a machete from the back of his jade jacket. "You could have saved her. She had lost all use to you didn't she? Like you said she was disobeying you, your influence on her was wearing off. But tell me how and why?" Nightshade said lowering his weapon to his side.

'Red you're wonderful.' She silently cheered then scoffed as Jonas began to boast. He spoke of his ties with one Dr. Cuvier and splicing her with some sort of night animal. Nightshade went on asking him questions and the fool went on answering them clearing her of all possible charges in the near future in Marionette assassination and burglary.

"Just as I thought, you get that babe?" Nightshade asked looking up towards the ceiling.

"Yep!" Harley giggled as she curled into a ball forcing her legs down until the cheap ceiling material gave way under her feet. "Hello _master_, miss me?"

***

Harley could have laughed at the overly surprised look in Jonas's face. "Y-you're dead. He said you were dead." 

Harley shook her head from side to side causing the four red and black braids bounded by leather spiked bands to sway from side to side. "Shadow's the dead one; Harley Jest is up and about and ready to inflect some serious payback."

Jonas's face twisted into scorn as he quickly realized what had just happened. Harley's black lips curled into a grin, " 'How am I going to get outta this one?' Should be something of what you're thinkin'. Listen I'll give you a ten second head start. One..." Harley began.

Jonas quickly shot by Nightshade and ran out of the room. Nightshade only watched as the man fled towards the den. "Go get him love." He smiled.

Harley tossed the camera to her green partner. "Two, TEN!" Harley shouted running out of the room after the man. Harley's eyes narrowed down on the fleeing figure of Jonas as if her where her prey and she the hunter. She watched intensely as he ran by a shocked Emily into the den also his so-called office. With amazing speed she bolted inside the dark room seconds before the door could be shut and sealed.

Jonas sank back into the dark of the room as Harley turned on locking command system then destroying it after it had done it's job. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Harley said giving Jonas a dangerous smirk. "Cage a tiger and you call it tamed, but is it when you're trapped in the cage with it?" She asked.

Jonas felt fear flood within him as his ex-slave slowly approached him spouting frightening statements and questions

Harley cracked her knuckles loudly. "Let's find out then."

________________________________________________________________

End part one. (Don't want to make it too long.)


	17. Of Savages and Kings pt 2

Of Savages and Kings (part two)

The low muttering of voices from the other side of the door reassured them that Harley had yet to reap her vengeance upon the seemingly helpless Jonas. That would not remain the same for long.

Emily, Erik, and Nightshade stood outside the closed door of the den watching as Batman struggled almost pitifully in vain to get the electronically sealed down open. 

"You should stop; these doors are all electronically operated. You'll end up wearing yourself down before you do the door." Emily suggested.

"What?" Batman asked. 

Emily sighed slightly annoyed as she placed her hand on her hip dressed in a tight black skirt, "What do you expect low-maintenance security in a place like this?" She asked waving her hand around at the elaborately decorated penthouse. "All of these doors can be sealed airtight if you wished. Unless you can change the current flow or short-circuit it somehow then there is no way in hell we're getting in." She said crossing her arms over her chest. 

Batman stared in small shock having being told off, yet he was also amazed at how intelligent Emily really was. "Now I know where Harley really gets it." Nightshade said underneath his voice. 

Batman looked at the two people standing uselessly behind him. "Give me some time and I'll have this door wide open."

Meanwhile inside the den/office  
Jonas struggled to find a way to stall his time long enough that so he may find a way to survive his encounter with his _ex-slave_. His eyes locked onto her as she slowly stalked him in large circles vanishing and reappearing, slipping in and out of the shadows like a black panther hunting her pray. "Sneak, sneak, sneak. Stalk, stalk, stalk." She announced her actions her voice coming for all directions at once.

She laughed as she spoke to him, gloating as he had done onto her. "My how the tables have turned." Harley snickered crudely.

Jonas watched as she appeared to his left and vanished once again into the dark once again. "Harley it has been almost a full day since your last dosage. Your headaches must be brothering you fiercely right now." He said with mock concern as he inched carefully towards his desk.

"Like a bitch. I'm starting to see red now in place of colors. But I won't mind it once I see real red, like your blood." Harley's voice said from somewhere, though one could not see her face it was easy to actually hear the sneer in her voice.

Jonas picked out a small medicine bottle from his desk drawer. "Here, I have the cure for that." He said. 

A hand reached out from the darkness snatching the bottle away from his hand, and then just as the hand had come a flying knee dug into Jonas's abdomen dropping him onto his knees. 

Harley spun into the light transmitted by the aquarium glow giggling madly as she held the bottle of blue pills in her hand. "You can't use that old trick on me anymore. I built up an immunity for these little things by the second week you gave them to me. The only reason I'm standing now is because I drugged myself up on some Joker venom before coming here." She laughed opening the bottle.

Grunting Jonas stood onto his feet, "So all that time..." Jonas began but stopped as the reasoning of it all made no sense.

Harley smiled as suddenly her eyes went blank as if drugged then just as quickly returned to their lively glare. "So all that time you though you had me under your thumb I had the power to snap it off." She laughed pouring the pills onto the ground. 

Jonas quickly got onto his feet and swung catching Harley once in the face. "Then why?" He asked swinging again missing.

"Simple master...HA master that's a good one." Harley smiled as she kicked him behind the knees forcing him onto the ground so that his face was on the floor with the pills. "It's a little something my beloved Red know and understands. I get bored of being in charge and independent. Main reason why I let him dominate in the sack. When I discovered the pills were useless I decided to play along." She said stepping on the pills grounding them to near powder.

"Play along?" Jonas asked looking up at Harley. His eyes were met with the barrel of Harley's infamous popgun.

"Yes, you see I wanted to be rescued by my red and green knight in jade leather. It boast his male ego, I got to spend time with my long absent mother, I got to do some cat burglary under an alias name which if caught I can't be arrested for because it was marionette burglary, and to boot my record is clean. So all this time you thought you were using me and it was you who was being used."

Jonas looked on in the expression only to be compared to with a deer trapped in headlights, almost horrified if it weren't for the fact he was slightly impressed. She had suffered through all of this after finding the most profitable solution to her kidnapping. It was so worked out and planned so that he took the total fall of many of the things she had done of her choosing. She had skillfully gambled the limits of her own mental stability and will power and turned his plan around into her own. Brilliant, through it had risky flaws, it was nothing but brilliant. 

He swung out his hand knocking the popgun from Harley's hand and into a dark corner. "No wondered why I was attracted to you." He said grabbing her by the waist and body slamming her onto the desk. With a swift jump he straddled her waist pinning her arms above her head.

Harley beamed. "Sorry **_lil' fella_**, but I prefer to be on top." Harley joked, in a sudden jerk she rolled atop Jonas. 

"Woman on top type uh?" With a hard push Jonas forced her off, forcing her to land on the floor in a graceful back flip. "But you do like it on the bottom with your precious Nightshade." He jumped down onto the floor ready to fight again.

"Yeah. You don't know how many times I felt like killing you whenever you tried to force yourself on me. Well you wanted this body, now you're getting it." Harley said catching Jonas with her knee then kicking him with her foot knocking him once again onto the ground.

Jonas scoffed as the blood trickled down the corner of his mouth. "Quinn did a good job with you. Tell me, what about the murders I sent you on."

Harley frowned. "Those murders were before I learned how to control myself and before I was use to the damn pills. That's the only thing you succeeded in with my mind control. But the rest, the failed missions, I learned how to time myself so that Batman could always stop me just in time." Harley cracked a lopsided grin. "Maybe I could wash their blood off my hands with yours."

Without warning Jonas jumped onto his feet slamming his shoulder into Harley. Harley tumbled backwards rolling up onto her hands then flipping onto her feet. 

"Tsk tsk, such rough foreplay!" She squealed in an almost delighted tone. "Okay then, we'll play it **your** way." She said cracking her knuckles.

Harley was once over powering Jonas with her strong skilled kicking legs, but whilst in the middle of a spinning heel kick Jonas took hold of her braids.

"Aah! You fight like a woman." Harley hissed as the pain shot through her scalp. Jonas merely grunted as he swung her backwards into the aquarium. 

Harley's back crashed brutally against the glass breaking the surface causing the clear water to rush out in a mad waterfall spilling fish and broken glass onto her fallen form. 

To their side the door shook as a loud explosion erupted from the other side. Harley huffed heavily as she slowly crawled onto her hands and knees looking curiously at the door. Jonas watched also with his brow knitted with curiosity. After a long silence Harley spoke. "W-what...the hell...was that?" She asked in loud huffs of pain.

Jonas scoffed. "They tried to blast the door open. They'll have better luck breaking into Fort Knox."

~*~

In the living room Batman stared unbelieving at the scorched but still standing door. "I don't believe it." He said. "It stood up to explosives."

"Outta the way!" Emily commanded walking towards them with a blow drier in one hand and a large blow of water in the other. 

Both Batman and Nightshade looked onto Emily flabbergasted, surely this wasn't the same woman they had seen before shopping as if her life depended on reaching the limits of her credit cards. Emily smiled as she plugged in the drier. "Hey when your baby's in danger you'll be surprised at how resourceful you can be!" She said in her defense. 

From inside there came the sound of a loud crash and water slowly ran from beneath the small crack beneath the door.

~*~

Jonas was ready to punch again on the knee bent Harley. When suddenly her hand shot up catching his in a deadly grip. She lifted her head slowly, her eyes dark and full of demented mischief glared menacingly from behind the wet strands of hair. A small cut above her brow accented the frightful look. "Even us lowlifes know better than kickin' a man while he's down."

Slowly she stood onto her feet holding onto his arm strongly, with a dark giggle kicked Jonas in the back of his right knee. 

"Ra-Aah!" Jonas cried out as his kneecap came close to shattering. 

Harley titled her damp head to the side. "Such a lovely singing voice." Jonas swung to hit her. "Shall we try a high E?" She asked twisting down his arm until it came close to breaking.

She was just seconds away from completely breaking his arm when the sound of a blow dryer could be heard emitting from the other side of the door. "Now what are those sane people doin'?" She asked distracting herself from the torture at hand.

"Harley we're coming in!" Nightshade shouted.

"What is he-" Jonas stopped short as he realized what they were about to do. "They wouldn't." 

Harley's eyes grew wide as she heard the blow drier's whirl drop down towards the floor. "Sh-t! They would!" She shouted, finding her fight with Jonas pointless she pushed him away then leapt into the air grabbing hold of the ceiling vent as Jonas leapt onto the table.

She looked down as the small volts of electricity could be seen racing through the water. The colors it cast throughout the room were completely breathtaking. An eternity of three minutes passed before the electricity aurora borealis ceased and Harley dropped down onto the floor.

When her feet touched down Jonas grabbed her by the neck and forced her out onto the den's balcony until she leaned half bent over the railing.

"Ready to fall to your death love?" Jonas asked pushing back on her as he continued to choke her.

Harley forced her laughter through her suffocating windpipe. "Don't you know? It's not the fall that kills you; it's that sudden stop at the end." She laughed hysterically as the pain of her earlier headache came back tenfold.

"Still the jester, where are the diamonds?" He asked. 

Harley smiled through her pain. "You'll never get them. You'll never get them. You'll never get them." She sang the taunt.

"Let her go!" A voice shrieked. Suddenly Emily appeared at Jonas's side crawling at his face. Jonas released Harley and took hold of Emily and held her above his head ready to toss her over the balcony. Emily screamed for her life as she clawed at Jonas's hands.

Everyone in the room paused fearful of what he might do to her. "Don't you hurt her!" Harley sneered through her teeth. 

"Where did you hide the diamonds?" Jonas asked.

Harley frowned; "I hid them in my music box, now put Emily down."

"Sure." Jonas smirked tossing her over the edge. 

"Momma!" Harley screamed jumping out the window after Emily.

Batman and Nightshade rushed over to the railing where the two women had vanished over. Batman jumped over propelling himself quickly down as Nightshade touched his hand to the wall activating the many dormant plants he had set up around the building. 

Galileo stated that no matter weight or size objects would fall at the same speed, meaning she could not fall faster than Emily could. Harley sneered, if the Italians can have a crooked tower that never fell then she was going to damn well do as she pleased. She flattened her body so that she had zero wind resistance and began catching up to Emily.

"Momma! Gimme your hand!" Harley screamed as the ground was becoming closer and closer to the pair. Emily reached out her hand to her daughter's outstretched hand grabbing hold. Harley smiled as she spun around flinging Emily up high enough for Batman to catch her. 

With Emily out of the way all Harley had to do was worry about herself. She remembered thinking before how simple it would have been jumping from her window and making it down to the ground safely, but that was if she slowed down a bit and wasn't preoccupied with saving a life. 

Harley smirked as a single thick green vine shot out of the building wall. "Red you're a doll!" She squealed as she flipped backwards until she fell completely vertically. As she fell by she took hold of the vine slowing down her fall until it strung her back into the air like a bungee cord up higher and higher until she could reach a net of ivy.

Batman descended onto Harley who was reclining in the net as if it were a hammock and she was on some remote beach. "Are you okay?" Batman asked knowing already that she was.

Harley merely smiled spreading her bleeding lip. "Get me a pina colda then I'll be okay." She laughed. 

"Harley, you called me momma." Emily smiled from Batman's arms.

"Yeah, so you called me Harley." She grinned as the vines began hoisting her up back to the penthouse window. "Next stop top floor, lingerie, jewelry, and tighty whitey underwear!"

"Funny Harl." Nightshade commented flatly when they made it back to the top.

"You expected me to lose my sense of huma' ?" Harley looked around the chaos stricken room, "Where is the good doctor?" She asked.

Batman frowned. "He got away _with_ the diamonds." 

Harley smiled. "If you say so Batsy. Come on Chris; get me to a hospital before I have an aneurysm here."

***

Jonas Luminous walked victoriously into his private storehouse; it was perfect no one knew of it not even his little slave. He would leave Gotham by way of helicopter then he would leave the country by jet-plane. His crime was prefect, his hands were clean of all dirt and blood; he would could not be accused of anything while his puppet could be the only one blamed and if by chance she did then Jonas Vanderburg was in trouble and he was already dead. 

His little cell phone rang in his jacket pocket. "Hello." Jonas said into his cell anticipating that is was one of his many buyers for the items he had Shadow steal.

"What's up doc?" A smooth female's voice purred from the other end of the line.

Jonas smiled. "Ah Harley how pleasant to know that you and your ditsy mother didn't bust your heads open on the sidewalk."

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor. It seems you got away with my music box after all." Harley said. 

"Yes it's right here in front of me." Jonas chuckled as he opened the small red box. When the lid was up two little skeletons formally dressed danced around in a circle to a little tune he recalled Harley naming Love's Requiem. He reached in and removed the small velvet pouch. 

The laughter on the other end of the line brought his mind back to the phone. "Silly doctor." Harley laughed. "When have you known one of my toys to serve **only one** purpose to me?"

Jonas's eyes widened as the music slowed at its end and the small skeletons grinded into a halt. "Oh sh-" BOOM! 

***

"Bye bye!" Harley laughed manically at the sound of a dial tone from the earpiece. 

Nightshade looked over at his girlfriend and smiled. "You're one evil biker jester, you know that right?" He asked. 

Harley smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "You wouldn't have me any other way babes. Now I'm going to take a small nap wake me when we get there." With the last of her strength gone she passed out knowing her long running mission was completed.


	18. I am after all Harley Jest!

A/N: Hello me beloved readers. After reviewing my fic and after a quick chat with my lover boy, ShadowHawk, I realized that this fic was lacking the recommended dosage of Harley Jest-ness! So I decided to make this last chapter jam packed with everyone's favorite Jester of Crime and her lover doing what they do best... no not that! (Sicko) Their jobs!

Disclaimer: Okay okay you should know by now that only in my dreams would I own something as wonderful as Batman Beyond. DC comics and WB owns everything but my Harley Jest and Nightshade. Those two are mine! I don't own the songs I use in most of my fic(s) except Dark Lure, that one I made up. Okay so now that that's done and over with let's go on with the final chapter!

I am...after all Harley!

Internal bleeding, broken ribs, a few fractured bones, some cuts and scratches, and splicing side effects. Whoa I feel like a used car. Harley chuckled as she looked over the small words written in ink on her medical sheet. 

Batman stood next to her hospital window with his dark arms crossed over the red bat of his suit. So I see you're doing better. He stated looking his former adversary over. 

Harley smiled tossing the papers into the air so that they fell onto the ground in a chaotic flurry. She laughed to herself falling back on the pillows careful not to pull out the useless tube that fed her morphine. They say I'll be out soon, all thanks to that stuff Red gave me, it does wonders to the healing system. They say it might be because of it that I was able to resist the side effects for so long.

Batman nodded. Nightshade was suppose to go to jail after the hospital was done with him but he got away the other night. 

I've heard, I cant believe he skipped out on his bill. Harley said reclining onto her bed. And since I've done nothing wrong intentionally ever since I've been released from juvy the police can't touch me. She smiled. 

Batman nodded as he turned his back on her. Did you hear about Jonas? He asked barely tilting his head in her direction. 

Harley smirked. It makes you wonder how a musical jewelry box could just explode like that. 

You'll be free to go soon Harley. I'm not going to say anything about the bomb if you promise that if you ever return to your old habits that you'll go peacefully to jail. Batman said turning to look her in the eye.

If you catch me I'll go peacefully to jail. Harley said holding up her hand. Mandy scouts honor. 

Batman nodded before he disappeared out of the window. Harley smiled as she removed the IV from her arm. Time for some serious RR. Reckless recreations! She smiled rubbing her hands together before pressing the call button. 

Down the hallway of bright lights and white walls a single window was suddenly lifted open by a green hand. No one took notice as a green skinned man stepped in from the twelfth story window onto the hall. He adjusted a bouquet of live sweet smiling daffodils in his hand then looked about. Now which room was Harl's again? He wondered to himself when a loud shout could be heard from down the opposite hall. With a roll of his green eyes he walked towards the source of the scream. 

A nurse with lipstick painted over her face quickly ran by the confused Chris. Don't go in there! Shell get you! She stated heading into the bathroom to hide. 

Inside of room 12-16 Harley sat on the stomach of a frightened orderly with a long tube in her clutched fist, two others stood against the wall too frightened to make a move. 

But I don't really need or want a sedative. But as for you, you need some spiritual cleansing or **cleansing **period. Time for an enema! She sang grabbing hold of the orderly's uniform bottoms.

Chris cleared his throat causing Harley to look away and the orderlies to grab their friend and bolt. Aren't you suppose to be resting? He asked walking into the room. 

They just don't make orderlies like they use to. Harley smiled as Chris took a seat on the bed. 

Hear about the explosion? Shame those false diamonds had to go. Chris smiled placing his gift down on the side table.

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him towards her in a hug. She smiled up at her green boyfriend. Poor doc couldn't tell the difference between diamonds and cut glass. Haha! You know it has been over a week since you and I last...had a moment's peace together.

Chris looked down on her with wide eyes. Harl we're in a hospital. He said in a whisper. 

Harley looked around at the empty room. I had not notice before. She said sarcastically. Now tell me darling when have you known me not to have a one-track mind? If you answer that I'll play **doctor** with you instead of those orderlies. She growled deep in her throat emphasizing her warning. Like I said my beloved Red, I've missed you more than you will ever realize. She whispered digging her nails into his arms and giving him a small peck.

Harl we're not going to do that in a hospital. He said. 

Harley laughed. I wasn't hinting at THAT! Just sit here with me and enjoy our time together before someone brave enough comes to check on me.

Chris sat down among the pillows with Harley letting her use his chest as her pillow. So what are we going to do now? 

I'm going to finish school of course, get my diploma. And spend just a little more time with Emily.

Chris looked at her shocked. Have you lost your mind? He asked. 

Harley pressed her lips in thought. Um no, I know it's in my room somewhere. She joked. 

The bitch kidnapped you and allowed some jerk to put some kind of animal cells into your DNA and exploited your capabilities. He said. 

You forgot to add that the jerk would beat me senseless. But the woman's lonely babe and shes my mother. Her best friend in the world is a bottle of alcohol. Harley said. She thought back to the few weeks after she and Emily had just began to get along. 

**Small flashback**

Late at night when she could not sleep she could hear Emily crying to herself. She remembered coming home late one night from a romp around town with the CirCus to find Emily sitting on the living room floor surrounded by photographs and letters. Emily reached to her side grabbing a large shoebox and dumping more onto the floor. 

Emily?' Harley had called to her placing her hand on her mother's trembling shoulder. 

Emily turned looking up at her with tear filled eyes. I forgot what he looked like.' She said wrapping her arms around Harley crying into her shoulder. I forgot what he looked like!' She repeated.

Harley suddenly understood as her eyes feel on the pictures of her father. There were so many, some younger pictures of him she had never seen. Him and Emily together, him dancing, and some with him laughing (he always had such a wonderful smile). She reached down and picked up a photo of her father; in the photo he was hugging Emily who was holding a baby in her arms. That was the first family picture she had ever seen. The rest of the pictures she could easily remember, they were taken when she and her father were together, he must have sent them to Emily.

How could I? How could I forget about him?' Emily asked releasing Harley and looking down at the pictures.

Harley felt the tears coming to her eyes as she picked up the small snapshot of the three of them together perhaps for the first time. I miss him so much. I wish he were here so he could fix everything.' She suddenly cried out surprising Emily.

Emily hugged Harley bringing her into her arms rubbing her hand over her bi-colored hair. I know baby, I miss him too.' 

**End of so-called small flashback**

So is this the end of the criminal jester? Chris asked running his fingers over the two sets of black and red cornrow running back in Harleys hair. 

Harley laughed. Think of it as more of a recovery for the criminal biker jester. She yawned. Slag it, those dreg orderlies did manage to get that sedative in! 

Chris smiled as he rubbed her back. How about I sing you a song?

Bye bye eardrums. Harley said snuggling into his arms.

For that I'm going to sing anyway. He said clearing his throat. What would you like to hear? Chris looked down on the peaceful face of his girlfriend and lover who had just knocked out. 

She looks like an angel.' He smiled, almost laughing at the thought. A smile grin had at some time or another spread across her face. And you're going to show this town how much of a _angel_ you really are.'

~*~

That all happened over a year and a half ago. Harley stood beside her mother looking over the high school diploma mounted proudly on the wall next to Harley's favorite family photo with her as an infant. I thought I'd never get out of there. Harley moaned looking away from the paper.

Emily smiled reaching down to pet the back of the hyena her daughter had persuaded her to allow to stay in the penthouse. Well if you would have just told them how smart you were ahead of time you wouldn't have gone through all of that. She stated. It was during the beginning of Harley's junior year that everyone discovered how intelligent the red and black haired young woman truly was, causing an skip in her grade and allowing her to graduate a year ahead of time with the rest of her friends.

Harley walked into the kitchen with Erik following behind her in hopes of a snack. And what would be the fun in that momma? She asked before downing a bottle of water she had taken from the fridge. I mean, it's fun passing notes in foreign languages to your friends, tormenting the jocks, and so on and so on.

Emily sighed, it always tugged at her heart whenever her daughter called her momma, She hasn't changed much over the year. But she sure has changed me, just like her father.' Baby, are you sure you're still going through with your plans? Emily asked with worry in her voice.

Harley walked into the living room with a glass of ice tea in her hands. She hugged her mother, Yes momma; Red's already found a place for us. He's set things up and everything.

Emily hugged her daughter trying her best to maintain the tears that had been building ever since the graduation ceremony. Well whatever it is that you do I'm proud of you baby, and when those so called friends of mine ask if we're related I'm going to tell them that you're my little baby, making this boring dismal city interesting. She said.

You know I love trouble. Harley released herself from her mother and handed her the drink. Ya know what? I have this odd urge to go shopping. 

Emily asked elevating a skeptical brow.

Nightshade dressed in his new dark costume watched as Harley zipped up the red and black halves of her latest costume from her navel to her chest. He asked tearing his eyes away from her cleavage to the stylishly torn red and black thigh high stockings.

The two's newest home was an old abandoned two story firehouse that suited them perfectly with there needs of space and isolation from noisy neighbors. Harley spun on her heels as she placed the ruby red lenses of her shades over her eyes. Erik pranced happily around his mistress until she dropped a large rib bone before him. Harley aimed the barrel of her large popgun at Nightshade's chest. Yeah, shopping. Think of it as a welcome back Harley J present. She smiled pulling the trigger.

BANG! The mall's usual patrons ran madly out of the stores like roaches fleeing from light. Harley laughed hysterically as the cork of her popgun fired into the chest of the mall's security guard.

Aah! My chest! I can't breath! He shouted as he doubled over in pain.

Ooh I just love the sound of chaos in the night. Harley snickered blowing a bubble as she made her way to the jewelry case of the Reeds Jewelry outlet. Aw quit your whinin', it's just rubber. She stated picking up the rubber cork and stuffing it into her bag.

Well that hard rubber does hurt. Nightshade stated looking down at the discolored welt forming on the man's chest. 

Harley merely grinned as she removed the gum from her mouth placing it over the top of the glass jewelry case. With a flip she ducked behind the counter with Nightshade and the wounded guard awaiting the results.

Ba-Boom! With a delighted squeal Harley jumped over the countertop to collect her plunder. Chewable sorgum in a new tasty fruity **explosive** favor! She said plucking a diamond tiara out of the now blasted case. 

Hey you in there! A gruff female's voice shouted. 

The criminal couple sighed deeply rolling their eyes. Nightshade moaned the names of the pesky hired guards.

How many do you think it is this time? Harley asked stuffing the wanted loot into the side pocket of her bag.

I'd say five. Nightshade said before peeking his head around the corner to see the line of white and black dressed guards standing steady as the frightened people scurried about in hopes of finding a way out before a Harley Jest induced hell broke loose. Oh I was wrong. Twelve. 

Twelve? Ooh we must have come during a shift change. Shall we play my dear? Harley asked her black cherry lips curving into a sinister grin.

Twelve matching uniformed guards stood lined side by side outside the jewelry outlet. At my word fire a smoker in. The self-proclaimed leader whispered. One, two, three, now! 

As the smoke bomb flew into the store Nightshade leapt out with a graceful tuck and roll. As for Harley she came out of the growing gray fumes in a beautiful series of graceful tumbles only a gymnastic professional could pull off so effortlessly. She's back with 120% more craziness. She bounces, she balances, she blows things up, and she makes Julianne fries!

Nightshade laughed as he dropped a deep green package onto the tile floors. That's julienne fries, Harl baby. He said as a spider shaped plants crawled out of the single packet. 

She landed a few feet away from the line of guards. Well I can make somebody's fries. Harley said placing her hands on her hips in anger. She's-ba da da-da! HARLEY JEST! She cried holding out her arms.

Harley Jest, you are under arrest. One of the many uniformed guards announced. 

Harley sighed reaching into her bag and removing a deep red powder compact. You guys have to come up with better pickup lines. She stated looking into the small mirror dabbing the powder over her nose and cheeks with a large powder puff. 

The security finding themselves in a bit of a bind decided to split in groups to battle the two criminals. Seven to deal with Nightshade and his lively plants and five to contain Harley. The seven chosen to take on Nightshade quickly took to their guns and began firing at the spider plants. 

Humans get a warning while with plants you are so quick to destroy? Nightshade asked in a disgusted tone. You are not worth my time! He pointed his green finger to the security directing his deathly plants to attack. 

Harley smirked as she watched Nightshade from the corner of her eye. That was until her five security guards began to approach her. 

Harley Jest you're going to pay for what you've done tonight. A female with a gruff voice stated. 

Harley smirked. Aw, isn't there someway I can make up for it? Make up? Make up! Hey you need some make-up! She shouted grabbing a firm hold of the powder puff and pummeling into the woman's face then just as quickly doing the same to the next nearest guard.

After a few brisk coughs the two guards' eyes became leaden just moments before they toppled forward asleep. 

Hee hee, sleeping powder. Harley laughed dropping the large powder puff back into the sleeping powder. Works only if you don't have a high immunity. 

Zing! Poff! A bullet flew by Harley knocking the compact from her hands. Hey do I go around breaking your toys? She asked as she dodged behind the large water fountain in the center of the floor. Behind the marble fountain she found a huddled group of frightened teenagers. Hey this is a one woman hiding spot; it ain't big enough for all of us. She said pushing them out one by one. Now get out of here before you mess up my fun!

When the people were gone Harley began to scale the large fountain until she was high enough to spring onto the landing of the next level. You guys wanna play? She asked reaching into her bag and removing a slingshot and a pair of chattering teeth. With a smirk she strung the teeth onto the elastic band. Curling her pink tongue over her top lip she aimed. A man walks up to me and tells me he hasn't had a bite in weeks. She chuckled releasing the sling. 

The chattering teeth flew downward biting down on the backside of one of the guards. Harley cackled as she strung up another set of teeth after another and began firing them down on her victims below. 

Pow, POW, bang! The inhuman cries of Nightshade's plants rang throughout the mall. 

Nightshade cried out as one of the spider plants collapsed when it's pouch exploded from a gunshot. Zing! A bullet zipped by him nearly missing his shoulder. Without a second thought Nightshade ducked for cover.

Almost got him. He said holding up his gun. A whirling horseshoe smashed into his hand knocking the gun from his grip. 

Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, dont cha know. Harley said holding up her hand in time to catch the boomerang horseshoe.

Jest! Get her! The remaining guards yelled unwittingly taking their eyes off the green skinned criminal before them. They barely had time to raise their weapons when a green blur flew by them scratching them on their outstretched limbs as it went by.

Nightshade stood with his back facing his earlier foes. He turned his head slightly to the side and snapped his green fingers. With a collective groan the men fell onto the cold floor unconscious.

Harley leaned against the rail with one arm prompting her head and the other spinning her trademark popgun on her index finger. She looked onto her redheaded lover with devotion and sighed deeply. Show off. She remarked in a dreamy tone.

Nightshade chuckled pushing the braids of long garnet red hair behind him. Hurry up and finish your shopping, Harl. I have some sprouts at home that need constant attention.

Harley turned her back on Nightshade. Whatever Red. She said walking towards the nearest store that struck her fancy. 

Nightshade chuckled to himself shaking his head from side to side. A large shadow flew over Nightshade basting him in the momentary darkness. What the he-ugh! He muttered as a pair of bolas wrapped around his shoulders and feet binding him down. He had very little time to figure out what had just happened when the dark knight came down upon him pitching him backwards. 

Nightshade tumbled onto his back. Harley! We have company! He shouted struggling against his bounds.

The bi-colored jester looked over the side to see Batman standing over the captured Nightshade. Hi ya Batsy! Harley called down to Batman waving excitedly.

Batman frowned and asked, What do you think you are doing? 

Celebrating! I've even got some new toys to play with! She declared holding up her favorite grab bag. Wanna help me try them out?

Harley we had a deal. Batman stated anger deep within his voice.

Harley smiled broadly holding up her hand. Yeah Mandy scouts honor that if you caught me I'd go peacefully to jail. Harley reached into her bag removing a tube of lipstick. But you havent caught me Batsy. She cheered as the red colored lipstick fired from its container down towards Batman. 

Batman dodged the cosmetic projectiles with a graceful flip. Trying to put a new meaning to blow me a kiss? He asked jumping behind a marble pilaster. 

She cried lowering her weapon. Batman, there are two important aspects when telling a joke.

Batman smirked as he dodged from one post to another until he was completely underneath Harley.

And what would that be? He asked carefully scaling the nearest column. 

Harley slowly approached the level's edge until she leaned over the railing. Delivery and-ugh! She cried out as a pair of black boots connected with her chin knocking her backwards.

And timing. Batman finished for her standing up tall on the floor. 

Harley rolled onto her feet with one hand digging through her bag. But most important, She stated removing her spring boxing glove gun from the bag. People have to get the **punch **line. She laughed as the large red glove rocketed towards Batman. 

Batman had very little time to react as the large glove crashed into his chest knocking the wind out of him as it pitched him backwards.

When Batman regained his poise and got onto his feet he saw neither hide nor bi-colored hair of Harley. 

Up here! Harley shouted as she hoisted herself onto the top level of the mall. C'mon up, five finger discount at Spencers!

Batman extended his arms outwards spreading out the red cape tucked away beneath his arms. The soles of his black boots flared as the built in rocket-boosters charged and sent him flying upwards to where Harley last stood. 

At the top floor Harley waited swinging a rubber chicken around in circles by it's thin neck. Hiya Batsy, can you believe I just found this? I mean you have to special order to get these nowadays. She said switching the chicken from one hand to the other then back again. 

Batman watched the spinning blur of a chicken in Harley's hand anticipating for her to use it as an improvised nunchaku. He had forgotten that the person he was facing never did the expected. 

With a small grunt Harley spun on her heel kicking out her leg and catching Batman in the chin. Going with the flow of her motions she swung the rubber chicken hitting him in the side of his head.

Batman recovered quickly by blocking Harley's next attempt of assault. He pulled the rubber chicken out her hand ripping the head from the large yellow and red body. Harley looked down on her half of the novelty toy. Now I know why they stopped selling these. She shrugged tossing the toy behind her back. 

Batman braced himself for her next attack. The only thing he hated about his job was that at times he had to fight against women, worst yet women who could most likely beat a 250-pound man with ease. 

Harley went for another attack this time relying on her fist. To her dismay Batman grabbed hold of her wrist flipping her onto her back. She stated placing her hands to the small of her back as she slowly stood onto her feet. She looked up in time to see Batman take her red and black bag and pitch it into the air.

The grab bag flew over the balcony to the main floor below. Harley cried running to the balcony's rail holding out her hands as if she could truly save her already doomed toys.

Why throwaway everything now? Batman asked looking at her hunched over back.

She slowly turned to face him. What, you mean my clean record? My new life and all of that cheap Hallmark sentimental crap? Harley asked with a scoff. Batsy this is my life, you see there's one thing you need to realize. I love living in chaos and I love the unpredictable. She said climbing onto the golden colored rail of the level balcony balancing perfectly. In a slow graceful motion she spread out her arms and leaned her head backwards. 

But most of all Batsy, I LOVE trouble. She said falling backwards. Bye bye Batsy! Harley cried as she fell hoping to execute a back flip and somehow manage a landing on the bottom floor. 

But her planning was brought to an abrupt end when suddenly she came to a jerking stop. She looked up towards her feet to see Batman holding tight to her ankle. Aw slagit! She cursed to herself. You caught me.

~*~

Terry, report. Bruce commanded over the com-link. 

Just handed Harley Jest and her lover Nightshade over to the police. Terry said dropping the deep guise in his voice. 

So she went back to her old habits. I'm not surprised Quinn use to do the same thing all of the time. Bruce said matter-of-factly.

Terry rolled his eyes. I thought Harley really wanted to go clean, now that she had a choice. He sighed.

Harley Jest will always be like that; it's what she was taught by Quinn. It's what she's known most of her life. Bruce said. 

Are these words of consolation? Terry asked returning his voice back to the tone he had developed for the voice of Batman. 

A tapping sound on the Batmobile window torn him away from the conversation with Bruce. He looked out the red tinted window and gasped. Outside speeding along side of him on a hover cycle was Nightshade, holding on for dear life on Harley's waist. 

Batman shouted opening the sliding roof of the cockpit.

Harley smiled pursing her lips to blow Batman a kiss. Bye bye Batsy! It's been fun, real ecstatic. She said in a flat tone.

Nightshade smirked shrugging his shoulders silently stating he gave up understanding Harley long ago. 

Harley sang revving the engine of the great hoverbike, then like a rocket they flew vertically up into the sky and away into the night. Harley's insane cackle echoing over the blare of car horns and people. 

~*~

Harley I never thought you were the type to go back on your promise to Batman. Nightshade shouted over the roar of the wind and hover motorcycle.

She smiled as his grasp on her waist tightened. I promised the Bat I would go to jail, I went and it was a pleasant visit, but I didn't say anything about not breaking free.

He hugged her tighter. I love the way you think baby. He said bringing his lips to her neck.

She asked leaning her head to the side. 

Nightshade softly rubbed his nose from the curve of her neck to her earlobe. You're so cunning and smart yet you rarely show it. He said.

Harley tossed her head back and laughed almost hitting Nightshade on his green nose. **I** wouldn't have me any other way, baby! With that she released the handles of the hoverbike and let it speed through the sky chaotically.

~Fin~

So sorry it took me so long to update. Um...blame ShadowHawk! It's his fault! Keep a look out for more HJ and NS stories. They're too good of characters to give up. Oh and thanks much with lots of love to ShadowHawk for the new toys/weapons ideas. Kisses If you wanna read more check out Batman Beyond: Two-Face II, and some of my originals. C yas! Much love  
Demoness Space Pirate!

____________________________________________*_________________________________________________

C'mon you think I was going to leave yas like that? HA, you should know me better by now! Here's a little somethin' that might get you interested in....

Christopher Isely walked down the dirt sidewalk with a bag of honeywheat begals in one hand and the other holding the bright blue leash of the hyena. Together they walked the cold gray morning of Gotham city. 

'Why can't Harl ever get up and walk her own pets?' He questioned himself. 'And why can't I just say no to her?' He laughed to himself shaking his head slightly. As he walked by a small Newspaper stand his deep green eyes caught sight of the front page bringing an instant halt to all his actions. The hyena on the other end of the leash tugged against his walker urging him to keep moving but Christopher merely stood still. He walked over to the paper his eyes locked on the hidiously scarred face staring back at him.

The stand owner watched with a quickened heart as he watched the green skinned criminal look intensly onto the colored photo of Gotham's latest villain. He jumped as the deadly Nightshade looked onto him. "I'll take this." He said dropping the charge on the counter and walking away. 

Harley Jest sat laid across the comfortable couch watching a violent struggle between the wonderful wrestlers Tyger and his worst enemy once friend Leo. Her insterest peaked at seeing Tyger set up Leo for the piledriver when a newspaper was driving before her vision. 

Hon, look at this One Christopher said. 

She cried as the gray sheet of paper obstructed her view of pro-wrestling. Ya know I watch this to get new combat moves. Harley said looking into her lover's lovely green eyes. 

He shoved the paper into her hands with the front page facing her. You know it's fake, c'mon read.

Harley felt her spin tingle with true intrigue as her eyes fell upon the maroon scarred face that scared hidiously back at her while the other half, obviously handsom, smirked with arrogance. Her heart quickened until she could feel it beat roughly against her breast. She knew she had to meet this man for herself. She had to see him, hear his voice, know of his knowledge and reasoning, she had to feel him for herself, and if possible get a taste of him, his small contribution of insanity and chaos. But she couldn't let her loving Christopher know of her edgerness, she had to play her part...if even just for fun.

Two-Face successor steals twin statues. She read the headline with false zeal. He stopped with the priceless coin collecting, so big whoop. Harley said going back to her show of pointless violence mentally smirking to herself. She had to play her part afterall.

Wanna find out what happens? Check out me loverboy's Batman Beyond: Two-Face II and find out. Smooches!


End file.
